The Halves of Rose
by Spirit Author
Summary: "You don't choose family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." - Desmond Tutu. A warrior who lost everything, an experience called an abomination by her own, a diplomat running from her mistakes, and orphaned twins just wanting to live up to what their parents thought they would be. They are Rose Quartz's legacy. They are the Crystal Gems. (The sequel is out!)
1. Shadows of Ourselves

_Shadows of Ourselves_

An orange woman sits alone in a room. She had once been a proud warrior, known by her kind as one of the greatest warriors to live, now left shaking and mumbling to herself as she relives the trauma that she had experienced.

* * *

A green gem, short in size, sits in a barn, at work on her only functioning limb enhancer. She calls on a human that was about her size, long yellow hair that was reminiscent of a food, to get the parts from her damaged devices to upgrade it. The boy happily nods, but as he goes to retrieve the desired components, he can't help but look out at a large temple and think of how it had changed him.

* * *

A purple, short woman and a tall, pale woman dance. Their movements are perfect, there are no flaws. They have done this countless times, so much so that they needn't do it longer than two seconds to acquire the desired result. As they continue on, dancing like they would never be able to do so again, the pale one lets out a choked sob and falls from the dance. She begins crying uncontrollably, not willing to accept that she was gone. The purple one pats her partner on the back, but she can't help letting a few tears fall herself.

* * *

A short, blue woman with bangs covering her eyes sits near a grave, idly watching the clouds as if the one buried was with her. As she looks on, she feels pain in her heart as a choked sob comes out. How badly it hurt her to have watched two people she thought had been her soulmate die before her eyes.

* * *

A short, red, angry woman sits, pounding the ground. Why was she here? Why was she taking orders from her? The very person that watched someone she had come to feel as less of an ally and more as a sister die.

* * *

A young, blue girl, looking to be fifteen years of age, sits by the seashore, watching the waves crash against the shore. Her thoughts were only bringing her deeper into the depression that's consuming her. Though, she had to admit that she would have preferred the feeling in the pit of her stomach over what had come to pass.

* * *

A dark skinned girl stands tall and proud, sword in one hand, shield summoned in the other. She cuts down a tree with a single strike from her blade, not even breaking a sweat. This feeling only frustrates her though, the girl searching for something that would be a challenge.

* * *

A thirteen year old boy sits alone, darkness around him. He wears a blank expression, his eyes a chilling sight, almost seeming dead inside, devoid of emotion. His only company are the vines that are strung about the ground. Whenever he moves, they move with him; like a friend who he used to think would always be by his side. As he sits there, the vines slowly begin to rise, wrapping around him to form a dome...and he doesn't struggle.

* * *

A monster sits under the sea. Its hair is gently swaying as the water pushes and pulls. Its eight limbs are bound in chains, something that it knows will break soon. It sits, waiting patiently for its captor to relinquish control, a sick smile on its face.

* * *

These are the pieces. The game's almost set. Let's see who's shards will litter the floor.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** The broken warrior, the doubt filled mind, the coward who will become brave, the two who were once one, the regretful leader, the guard who knows true loss, the freed prisoner, the hardened knight, the shattered hero, and the stone of martyrs._


	2. We are the Crystal Gems

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. The show and its characters were made by Rebbeca Sugar._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _I can't explain why, but this is an AU I've really wanted to try after doing a few experiments with it. Please don't hate it just yet. It's different, but that's the point of this. Also, this does not take place in the same universe as my other story "Water Witch"._

* * *

 _We are the Crystal Gems_

"Come on Greg, is that all you've got?" A bright-periwinkle woman taunted playfully, doing a backflip over a coming blade. The woman had a slender form and two pairs of thin arms. Her lips were rounded and her long, off-white hair was tied into a ponytail in the back. On her forehead and chest were two opal gemstones.

Greg was a rather large man, a strong build about him. While taller than his hair on top, he had long, wild, gray hair coming down to his waist. "Please Opal," Greg jumped over as Opal tried to knock him down with her spear, the man quickly attempting to cut down with his sword. "I'm just getting warmed up."

From the sidelines, sitting on the beach, was a small blue gem, only reaching about to Greg's knee. She had long, sky blue hair, her long bangs combed to the side to show her single eye in the center of her forehead. She wore two white gloves and a navy blue ball gown, a small, ice blue star depicted on the dress' chest. Located in the palm of her right hand was a large, dark blue sapphire. "Whoo, go Greg!" She cheered.

A red gem, sitting next to the blue gem, turned the latter. "Come on Sapphire, whose side are you on?" She was only slightly shorter than the gem next to her and had a dark red, cube-shaped afro. She wore a sleeveless top and a red headband with a dark red star in the front. Embedded in the back of her right hand was a large ruby.

"Who does it look like, Ruby?" Sapphire asked, not turning away from the sparring match.

Greg kicked Opal's legs from under her, knocking the gem to the ground. He quickly put his sword near the side of the fallen gem's neck, a smile on his face. "Checkmate."

"Ah ah ah." Opal taunted.

Greg gave a confused frown before looking down, finding Opal holding her spear aimed at his stomach. He looked back and gave a defeated smile. "Man, you got me _again_." Greg pulled his sword away, offering his hand to help Opal up.

"I wouldn't say I got you there, Greg. You almost had me." Opal complemented, accepting his hand and pulling herself off the ground. "Good match."

"Gee, thanks." Greg beamed.

"Hey, are you two done playing with your toys?" A woman asked from a grill. The woman had a slender form and wore a casual t-shirt and blue jeans. Her blonde hair, for reasons even she couldn't explain, was in the shape of an onion. "You don't want the hot dogs to get cold.

"Aw yeah, hot dogs!" Ruby cheered, jumping off the ground and running to the grill. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Whoa, easy tiger. We have a twelve limit for you, remember?" The woman asked, using a pair of tongs to lift each hot dog onto a paper plate.

Ruby snatched the plate, opening her mouth and swallowing the hot dogs and plate whole.

"Geez." The woman said.

"Auntie Vidalia?" A young girl, coming to about Ruby's chest, called, walking up to the group. She was dark skinned and had long, black hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a sky blue shirt with a pink rose depicted in the center and blue jean shorts. She also wore a pair of round glasses that were a little to big for her, the only pair she chose to wear. "Didn't you say we're not supposed to eat plates?"

"It's alright Connie." Vidalia assured, patting the girl on the head. "Ruby's a..." Vidalia looked back to Ruby. "...lost cause."

Ruby looked offended at first, but shrugged it off. "So, where's my favorite Steven?" She asked, peaking into the back of Greg's van.

In the back was a young, tan skinned boy, about Connie's height, with curly brown hair. He wore a large pink shirt with a yellow star at the center, the article of clothing something that he insisted on wearing after his sister began to wear her large pair of glasses over her ordinary pair. No one understood the reasoning between them, but it made the children happy so they allowed it. In Steven's hands was a ukulele, almost looking like a guitar in his small hands.

"There you are." Said Ruby happily. She took notice of the instrument in his hands and grinned. "Aw, did you finally finish your song?"

Steven blushed and turned his head away. "N-No-"

"Finished?" Greg said. "He's been playing it all week so that it would be perfect when he played it for you guys."

" _Daaaad_." Steven whined.

"What, you have." Greg said.

"Well then," Ruby plopped on the ground. "let's here it."

"But it's not..."

"Aw, _please_?" Opal whined, getting on her knees and giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

Steven looked at his guitar, uncertain.

Connie hopped into the back of the van and sat next to Steven. "Come on bro, they'll love it." She assured him.

Steven smiled, his sister always giving him the confidence he needed. He took a deep breath and sighed. He gave his ukulele a strum. " _If you're evil and you're and you're on the rise, you can count on the six of us taking you down._ "

" _Cause we're good and evil never beats us,_ " Connie began. " _we'll win the fight and go out for pizzas._ "

Steven and Connie began to sing together, Steven playing his guitar throughout. " _We...are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day._ "

" _And if you think we can't,_ " Steven sang alone. " _we'll,_ "

" _Always find a way._ " Connie joined in.

" _That's why the people,_ " Connie sang alone, closing her eyes.

" _Of this world,_ " They sang together.

"Believe in," Steven sang.

" _Opal, Dad, Ruby, Sapphire,_ " They sang together.

" _Connie_ ," Connie sang.

"And Steven!" Steven said happily, jumping to his feet.

The group began clapping almost immediately at the children's performance.

"Aw yeah, that was the bomb!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes, excellent you two." Sapphire told them.

Steven and Connie looked at each other, Connie standing next to Steven and the two giving a small bow.

"Yea!" Greg cheered. "But...I don't remember _my_ name in the song."

Steven and Connie smiled.

"Come on Dad, why wouldn't you be in it?" Steven asked.

"Yea, you're a Crystal Gem too." Connie finished, sounding like it was obvious.

Greg rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't say I was a-"

"Oh don't be so modest Greggy." Ruby teased. "You're the most Crystal Gem person I know. And that's saying a _lot_ because I've been alive for six thousand years."

"Guys stop, you're making me blush." Greg told them. "Anyway, we still have hot dogs to eat."

"Yea, hot dogs!" Steven and Connie cheered.

Greg wathced the children run off, Ruby following close in case either of them dropped something. He looked over at Rose's sword, the blade resting against his van. "Me..a Crystal Gem..." Greg shut his eyes, looking away. "Nah, I better leave that kind of stuff to the professionals. I mean, what could I ever do anyway?"

"Steven, Connie! Look out!" Ruby cried.

Greg's eys snapped open, immediately noticing a ball fo fire flying towards his children, a large ruby shining at its center.

* * *

Steven sat in the beach house, his sister in her bed, the girl's pillow drenched from the tears she had made. He could hear the Gems discussing something outside, keeping their voices hushed in case they could be heard by the children inside. Steven looked over at the ukulele sitting next to him on his bed. With a sniffle, he shakily took the intrument in his hands.

"If you're evil and you're on the rise..." Steven sniffed. "You can count...on the five of us..." Steven broke down there, falling onto his bed and crying.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Chapters will be much longer...but it may take longer to update._


	3. Gem Glow

_**Author's note:**_ _Welcome to the first true chapter of When One Wasn't Enough. I know that in the Steven Universe canon, Connie is Steven's love interest, but, due to the situation in this story, Stonnie will not be a ship present. Now, I think that I'm going to include a few different ships that are not seen as much within this story (quite a few are one-sided Peridot ships for some reason). Now I already know who I'm pairing Steven with (it's a gem we all know and love), but Connie's open for debate. I already have plans on her having romantic feelings for a certain human, but why don't you guys give me a few more ideas (and while we're at it, please give me a few more_ _ **unique**_ _Peridot ideas for fun; I wanna have our green dorito crushing on everything...even actual doritos if you want). Also, please tell me what you think I could do to make this more unique; I have a few things but I don't know if it will be enough. Well, I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 _Gem Glow_

"This is terrible!" Connie exclaimed in her brother's favorite establishment, the "Big Doughnut".

Connie was a young, dark-skinned girl with long, black hair and black eyes. She wore blue jean shorts and a sky blue shirt with a pink rose emblem at the center.

"Chill out." A tall, lanky teenager told Connie. The teenager had large ear lobes and a small, orange tuft of hair on his head, "It's just some weird ice cream thing, it wasn't even that good."

"It's not _just_ an ice cream." Connie explained to the teenager. "It's Cookie Cat, Steven's _favorite_ thing to eat! If he finds out about this he'll be devastated!"

The teen chuckled. "I guess your "baby" brother'll just have to cry about it then."

"You're a real jerk Lars." A stocky, blonde headed girl told her partner from behind the counter.

"Well if I'm such a jerk Sadie, then how come you're my best friend?" Lars asked with a grin.

"Because I'm the only one who will put up with you." Sadie muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lars said.

Connie ignored the bickering teens, remembering the last time one of Steven's favorite foods went off the market. She shivered at the thought.

Sadie, noticing the action, looked at Connie with a sympathy in her expression. "Do you think that the freezer could maybe soften the blow for him?"

Connie nodded at Sadie hopefully. "Now all I have to do is make sure that Steven never finds out that Cookie Cat was beaten by _Lion Lickers_."

* * *

Connie hesitated as she made it to the door of the small house that she shared with her brother, Steven Quartz Universe. Even when they were young, Connie had always been protective of Steven. As the years went by, many people had begun to do the same due to his warm heart and kind soul. However, he was also oversensitive and could be hurt easily. This meant that she would have to break the news about Cookie Cat softly...or hopefully not at all.

"No, he's too smart for that...plus Lars will probably ask Steven how long he cried the next time he goes to the Big Doughnut." Connie said to herself. Connie sighed. "Here goes nothing I guess."

Connie opened the door, only for a centipede-like creature to leap at her. "Waah!" Connie screamed, only for a whip to grab the monster out of the air, poofing it in an instant.

"Hello Connie." A tall, bright-periwinkle woman said to the young girl. The woman had a slender form and two pairs of arms. Her lips were rounded and her long, off-white hair was tied in a ponytail in the back. The most noticeable features about her, to Connie at least, were the two opal gemstones on her forehead and chest.

"H-hey Opal." Connie replied back.

"Hey, bad centipeetle!" A young boy said from inside to one of the monsters that was eating the couch. The boy was chubby and around the same size as Sadie. He had short, curly hair and wore a pink shirt with a yellow star at the center. "Couches are for sitting, not eating."

The creature stopped eating the furniture and turned to the boy, leaping at him.

Steven yelped as the creature jumped and landed on his face, only for a short, red gem to punch the creature off with a red gauntlet.

The red gem hit the centipeetle into a wall, the creature poofing on impact. "Aw, it liked you." The gem joked, dismissing her gauntlet. She was only slightly taller than Steven and had a dark red, cube-shaped afro. Embedded in the back of her right hand was a large ruby.

"Ha ha, very funny Ruby." Steven said sarcastically.

"Man, we're gonna need a _lot_ of bug spray." Connie said, walking into the centipeetle-infested house before setting down the Cookie Cat freezer next to the door.

Connie looked over to see a blue gem, a few inches taller than Ruby, floating to the top of the refrigerator. "What are you doing, Sapphire?" Connie asked the blue gem.

Sapphire quickly grabbed at something, pulling her arm back while holding a centipeetle by its neck. Giving it a little squeeze, the monster poofed.

"Never mind." Connie said quickly.

Steven looked over at Connie, his eyes moving over to the Cookie Cat freezer. His eyes lit up as stars filled them. "Oh. My. Gosh. The Cookie Cat freezer!" He called, running up to it and wrapping his arms around the machine. He looked at Connie with a wide smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said.

Connie tried to hide an expression of concern. "Don't mention it."

"Ruby, have you seen the centipeetle mother anywhere?" Opal asked the red gem.

" _Sure_ Opal," Ruby answered sarcastically. "I saw the mother, just lyin' around somewhere, and I decided _not_ to poof it."

"It was just a simple question." Opal snapped.

"Well it was a dumb one." Ruby snapped back.

"After all the-"

Connie turned her attention away from the bickering gems. She was about to explain the Cookie Cat situation to Steven, the young hybrid cutting her off.

"This'll be perfect for all the Cookie Cats the gems got for us!" He said, still hugging the cat-shaped fridge.

"Huh?!" Connie asked. "B-but I just heard they were discontinued."

"They were, so Sapphire, Ruby, and Opal got us some." Steven answered. "Sapphire said it was all her, but I think it was a group effort." He whispered to his twin.

"It _would_ have been a group effort had _some_ gems not decided to _steal_ them all." Sapphire said, indicating to the bickering Opal and Ruby.

Ruby, who was grabbing Opal by her ponytail, and Opal, who was holding Ruby in the air, paused and looked over at Sapphire.

"It's not our fault human currency is so confusing." Ruby defended.

"Yea." Opal added, dropping Ruby, the latter yelping as she hit the ground. "If you wanted to do it your way, you shouldn't have told us about your little plan."

"I didn't." Sapphire said to the duo. "You two followed me."

"Well you didn't stop us." Ruby argued childishly.

"Whatever." Steven said with a chuckle. "The point is, you all helped."

"I think I melted a few on accident." Ruby said, looking at her hands.

"And I ate mine." Opal admitted.

"You all tried to help." Steven corrected.

Connie gave a sigh of relief. _Dodged a bullet there._

Ruby took a last look around the room. "Well, that takes care of the centipeetles here."

"Yeah, but none of them was the mother." Opal pointed out.

"Alright then Gems." Sapphire said. "Ruby, you, Op-"

"Stay on the beach and see if it comes? Will do!" Ruby said quickly, running outside before Sapphire could object.

Sapphire groaned. "Alright, just Opal and I will go search around the temple." She finished.

"Alrighty then Saph." Opal said, following as Sapphire began to walk into the temple.

"I'll be back to check on you guys in a bit!" Sapphire called before the temple door closed.

"Okay!" Steven called back, moving the Cookie Cats from the refrigerator to the Cookie Cat freezer. Steven took one out of the oddly shaped box, taking the wrapper off of the ice cream.

Connie watched as Steven nibbled on the ear, the young boy closing his eyes as he savored the taste.

"I can't believe that you don't like these Connie." Steven said, some of the dessert still in his mouth.

"Actually I've never tried one, so I-"

"What?!" Steven exclaimed, gulping down the food in his mouth. "My own _sister_ has never experienced the wonder that is Cookie Cat?!"

Connie stared at him blankly. "No?"

"No, this is absolutely unacceptable! I have to make this right!" Steven shoved one of the cat-shaped treat into his sister's hands.

Connie gave Steven a confused expression. "Steven, the Gems bough- Sapphire bought these for you."

"Yea, well I'm giving this one to you." Steven informed her, his bright smile returning. "I can't imagine how horrible it must be to have never ever eaten a single Cookie Ca-"

"Okay, I'm eating it." Connie told him with a chuckle.

Steven smiled and sat on the counter, watching her expectantly.

Connie looked at the Cookie Cat, turning it in her hands as she tried to figure out the best way to go about eating it. Eventually, following Steven's example, Connie bit off one of the ears, chewing it slowly. After a small amount of time, she began chewing faster and a smile grew on her face.

"Steven!" Connie said with her mouth full, swallowing the ear before speaking again.

"This is delicious!" Connie took another large bite out of the cookie.

Steven grinned. "Told you."

Connie took another large bite and shut her eyes, chewing it quickly. As she continued, a soft glow began to emanate from the gemstone on her bellybutton. Steven grinned as Connie continued to eat the ice cream sandwich, looking down as her gemstone's glow became even brighter. "C-Connie!"

Connie opened her eyes to look at her brother, the ever brightening gemstone taking her attention away from him. "What the?!" The gemstone stopped glowing abruptly, not even a single glimmer coming from it.

"Oh my gosh." Steven said, awestruck. "What did you just do?"

"I-I don't know!" Connie exclaimed. "I- I think I almost summoned my weapon!"

"Really?!" Steven asked. "How?! Let me try!"

"I'm not too sure how I did it." Connie admitted. "Sorry bro."

"Aw man." Steven said in disappointment.

Connie looked at the food in her hand with intrigue, putting her free hand to her chin.

"What could this mean?"

* * *

"Really? Congrats Connie!" Ruby said to the girl as the former rested on the beach.

"I didn't say that I _did_ summon my shield, I said I _almost_ summoned my shield." Connie explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ruby asked.

"No, if I _almost_ summon my weapon then it's basically saying that I didn't!" Connie said to her.

Ruby gave Connie a perplexed expression. "Okay."

"I need you to tell me how to do it." Connie pressed on.

"Oh, that's easy." Ruby hopped to her feet. "All you have to do is get really, _really_ mad. Like **this**!" Ruby summoned her gauntlet, smashing it into beach, the heat coming from it turning the sand around it to glass. Ruby dismissed her gauntlet and smiled confidently, leaving Connie staring at her in awe.

* * *

The first thing Sapphire heard as she walked out of the temple was loud battle cry. Sapphire looked around the room, finding Steven staring out the window with a worried expression. "Hey Steven." Sapphire called, earning his attention.

"Hey Sapphire, you weren't gone long." Steven said.

Sapphire chuckled. "Opal wanted me to get her one of those Cookie Cats."

Steven smiled. "I should've guessed."

Sapphire glanced around the room. "Where's your sister?" She asked.

Steven's smile dropped slightly. "She's outside with Ruby."

"Are they having fun?"

As if on cue, another cry sounded from outside, followed by loud grumbling.

"No." Steven answered.

Walking outside, Sapphire found Connie jumping up and down, the young girl holding her fist in her pain and muttering curses under her breath.

"Come on Connie, you can do it!" Ruby cheered on the beach, eating some popcorn as she watched the display.

Sapphire walked up to Connie. "What are you doing?" Sapphire asked.

"Ruby's helping me summon my weapon!" Connie explained loudly, pain still coursing through her hand.

"How exactly is this helping?" Sapphire asked.

"I have no idea!" Connie answered.

Ruby walked up with a cheeky grin. "I'm trying to make Connie _really_ mad." She explained.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Sapphire asked. "All this is managing to accomplish is hurting her."

"Simple." Ruby turned to Connie. "Hey Connie, I was lying. Punching things is completely pointless."

" **What**!" Connie shouted. "I've been hitting the temple for the past ten minutes! Do you know how badly my hand hurts right now?!"

"That's how." Ruby told Sapphire before running off, Connie chasing after the red gem.

"When I catch you, I'm gonna hit you into **yesterday**!" Connie shouted at Ruby.

As Connie passed Sapphire again, close behind Ruby, Sapphire caught Connie by her uninjured wrist and dragged her away from Ruby.

"Just you wait!" Connie called to Ruby as she was pulled inside the house by Sapphire.

* * *

Connie gave a low growl. "Stupid Ruby."

After Ruby's poorly thought plan (that had really just become a sick prank), Sapphire had taken Connie to a small island that the Gems always called "Mask Island" due to the numerous animals that had mask-like faces.

"You know she means well." Sapphire said, wrapping up Connie's sore hand. "Most of the time."

"Oh well, not the first time she's done something like that." Connie said as Sapphire finished wrapping it. Connie clenched her fist, glad to see she could still move it with little pain. "Sapphire…since Ruby's plan didn't work…and wasn't really a plan in the first place, do you perhaps know how am I supposed to...well-"

"You want to know how to summon your weapon." Sapphire finished.

"Yea." Connie admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. Summoning a weapon isn't the easiest task for younger gems like you and Steven." Sapphire said with a kind smile. "You'll learn how in time."

Connie groaned. "But I want to learn how to summon my weapon _now_. I want to be able to fight with you guys and be a Crystal Gem."

"If there were some sort of method to just summoning it, I would tell you in a heartbeat. However, you can't just find some shortcut for something like this." Sapphire explained. "It'll take time, patience, and work. Some day, when you and Steven are ready, you will both be able to do it."

Connie sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey Connie!" Steven said as his sister and guardian warped back to the temple. His happiness faded as he saw the disappointed expression on Connie's face.

"Alright you two, I'm going to have another look around the temple to see if I can find the Centipeetle Mother." Sapphire said as she walked towards the temple door. "I'll be making dinner around five, so don't go spoiling your appetites with those Cookie Cats." With that, Sapphire entered her room, leaving the two children.

"Wait." Connie looked over to the cat-shaped freezer plugged in next to the door. "Hmm."

* * *

"Connie, I know I'm throwing stones in a glass house, but this doesn't make any sense at all." Steven said to his sister.

"Yes it does Steven." Connie said. "My gem began to glow when was eating one of these and it's the only thing I've done differently today. So it's the only logical explanation as to why it happened."

"We're talking about using a cat-shaped ice cream sandwich to make a magical weapon appear out of the gemstone you have in your bellybutton." Steven told her.

"Well...that's actually a fair point." Connie admitted. "Still, it couldn't hurt to try." Connie insisted.

"Okay then..." Steven said as he watched his sister open the Cookie Cat.

Connie took the treat in her hands and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Please work you cat-shaped piece of heaven." She whispered. Connie took a bite out of the ear and waited. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, finding her gem to still be dim. "Gr, dang it!"

Connie cried, throwing the Cookie Cat down on the ground in frustration.

Steven flinched at the volume of Connie's voice, watching as she began to pace back and forth through the kitchen.

"If it wasn't the Cookie Cat then what could it be?" Connie wondered aloud. "Maybe it was the fact that I was eating something new. That could be it...no, otherwise I would've done that every time I ate something for the first time. Perhaps it was..."

Steven just watched as Connie continued to contemplate what could have been the cause for her gem glowing, the former taking a few glances down at the slowly melting Cookie Cat on the floor. "Poor guy; never had a chance." He muttered.

"-and then the radiation in it gave my gem the energy it needed to glow." Connie finished as Steven tuned back into what she was saying.

"Connie, I think you're way off."

Connie put her hand to her chin. "Yea, if that were true then they would've been sued."

"No, I mean I think your off in thinking that it was the Cookie Cat at all." Steven said seriously.

"But it's the only thing that makes sinc-"

"No, it doesn't make since at _all_." Steven told his sister. "Listen, I know you want to find some easy way to do this, but I can tell you right now that there _isn't_ one; believe me, I've tried many ways. There isn't just _something_ to summon your weapon with, there isn't a shortcut, you're going to have to wait... I don't know how we're going to summon our weapons, but I know for sure that it's not gonna be easy." Steven looked at the Cookie Cat freezer. "And it _isn't_ Cookie Cat."

Connie smiled. "Thanks Steven."

"No prob Bob." Steven said happily.

Connie looked at the now liquid ice cream on the floor and gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess I got a little carried away there, didn't I?"

Steven scratched the back of his head. "Yea, but you were just trying to find out how you did it; I can't really blame you for that."

Connie chuckled. "Still, I can't believe that for a moment I thought I summoned my weapon by eating ice cream. Who'd be crazy enough to believe that?"

"I know right." Steven agreed, sharing in her laughter.

Their laughter ended as the house began to shake beneath them.

"What's that?" Steven asked, the quaking finally ceasing.

Sapphire ran out of the temple, followed by Opal and Ruby. "Steven, Connie, are you two alright?" She asked the twins.

"Yea, just a little shaken up." Connie said.

"Heh, shaken up." Ruby said to herself with a humored smile.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"I've only got one guess." Sapphire said.

The Gems ran outside, looking as a large, centipede-like creature began to crawl to the top of the temple. The creature had a large, white, messy mane growing from the back of a large, black, pincer-like mouth. The creature let out a massive cry, revealing an eye within the mouth and a dark green gem acting as the monster's iris.

"It's the Centipeetle Mother." Sapphire said as the beast reached the top of the temple. Sapphire summoned two, bright blue brass knuckles, the weapons resembling ice. Depicted at the tip of each weapon's spikes was a dark blue star. Sapphire quickly leaped to the top the temple, ready to fight the Centipeetle Mother.

"Hey, it's not a guess if you've already seen it." Ruby complained, leaping after Sapphire.

"How did we miss that?" Opal asked, chasing after her teammates.

Opal landed next to Ruby and Sapphire, the trio looking forward at their foe. The Centipeetle Mother looked at them and roared in their direction.

"Pee yew!" Ruby said, pinching her nose. "Two words: breath mints."

The Centipeetle growled at its foes, raising its tail in the air. It swung its tail at the Gems, Sapphire jumping over as it hit Opal and Ruby back to the beach.

"Ruby, Opal!" Steven called, running out of the house to check on them. Steven dropped to his knees, checking on the two gems lying on the beach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this nice, soft earth cushioned our fall." Ruby said, slowly sitting up.

Opal sat up next. "Alright, where is that stupid thing?!" Opal asked angrily.

"Don't sweat it, Sapphire's got it." Steven assured.

The group looked up as the Centipeetle gave another loud screech, the monster throwing Sapphire to the beach as well.

"Never mind." Steven told them as they looked at the spot Sapphire landed.

A loud crash came from behind Ruby, Opal, and Steven, making the trio freeze.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Steven said.

There was a low growl from behind them and a green liquid began to drip down in front of them, the fluid burning into the ground.

The trio slowly turned around, looking up to see the Centipeetle Mother looming over them. The monster gave a loud roar.

Ruby summoned her red gauntlet. "For glory!" Ruby called, jumping at the monster.

The Centipeetle Mother brought its tail in the air and hit Ruby away, the latter gem flying into Opal.

Steven turned his head towards the duo. "Guys!"

"Steven, look out!" Sapphire called, running towards him.

Steven turned back to the Centipeetle Mother, the monster preparing to crush Steven between the pincers on its tail. Steven turned away and closed his eyes, ready for the worst.

A metallic scraping sounded, surprising Steven.

"Huh?" Steven looked forward and his eyes widened in awestruck wonder.

Connie stood between him and the centipede-like creature with a glare on her face, a pink shield keeping the monster away from her.

Sapphire stopped running, gasping. "It's...Rose's shield."

Connie gave a loud cry before pushing the monster away from them. As she did so, her shield disappeared and the girl fell to her hands and knees, panting tiredly.

The Centipeetle mother glared at Connie and Steven with its one eye, hissing before spitting a stream of acid at them.

Sapphire resumed towards the twins, grabbing them and jumping out of the line of fire.

Sapphire set the children gently on the ground before turning to the monster. "Gems!" Sapphire called.

Ruby and Opal stood up, running to the blue gem's side.

Ruby turned her head to look up at Opal. "You got this?" She asked.

Opal smiled. She put her hands near the gems on her chest and forehead, pulling out a spear and whip. In a single movement, she brought the two weapons together into a bow and aimed it at the Centipeetle Mother, an arrow of light beginning to form in her hand.

The Centipeetle Mother hissed, crawling towards the group quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruby ran forward, putting her hands against the front of the approaching creature, using her strength to make the Centipeetle Mother come to a halt.

Sapphire came soon after, putting her hands on the beast's legs, freezing them in place.

"Now Opal!" Sapphire called.

Opal grinned, letting go of her arrow. As the arrow began to sail forward, Sapphire took Ruby in her arms and rushed away.

The Centipeetle Mother struggled to break out its ice bonds, spitting acid on the frozen liquid. The monster pulled its legs free from the ice, looking forward as the arrow connected with its body. In a flash of light, it was no more, the only evidence of its existence being a floating green orb.

The ball dropped to the ground, Ruby walking over and putting a red bubble around it. She gave the bubble a little bump with her palm, teleporting it away. "Boy, that was a doozy." Ruby said, wiping her forehead.

Steven looked at Ruby, Sapphire, and Opal and smiled. His smile dropped when he turned and found his sister looking at her hands with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Connie?" Steven called. He waited for a moment, earning no response. "Connie?" He called again. "Are you okay?"

"Steven..." Connie said. "I-I-...I summoned my weapon again!" Connie exclaimed in excitement, holding her bandaged arm in the air. "Ohmygosh, that was so cool! I need to figure out how I did it." Connie began to pace back and forth, trying to remember everything that had happened. "Alright, so there was the Centipeetle Mother coming for Steven, and then I-"

Steven and the Gems watched from afar, all wearing exasperated expressions.

"She'll never learn, will she?" Steven asked.

"I would say yes...but then I'd be lying." Sapphire answered.

Steven sighed. "Well at least she's not going to think it's something crazy like the Cookie Cats."

"Steven, I know what it is!" Connie called. "I need to put myself in danger! Ruby, I need you to throw me as hard as you can off that ledge!"

"If you insist." Ruby said with a mischievous grin, walking over to the girl.

"...Oh boy."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Meanwhile in another universe:_

 _"Pearl, I think someone was just talking about me."_

 _"That's nice Steven."_


	4. Life After Rose

_Life After Rose_

Greg cried into his hands as he stood in the room with his recently born twins. With two babies crying in their beds behind him, Greg felt no guilt in doing so himself. Joy. Sadness. Euphoria. Pain. These were what filled Greg since what had come to pass, as had it been with everyone else.

What should have been a day of joy had become a nightmare come true. During the birth of the twins that continued to wail behind him, his lovely wife, whom he had come to love like he loved no one before, had looked at him with her calm, sweet smile that she often wore across her face and told him what was to pass.

Greg had thought she was joking at first. Rose wasn't one for such morbid humor, but it was the only explanation he could come up with for Rose to say something like that. As he tried to deny it, Rose continued to insist that it would happen, whether he chose to accept it or not.

Greg didn't accept it at first, not willing to believe that his wife wouldn't be able to be with him and watch their kids grow. After a moment, he realized she wasn't kidding. He began to panic, asking her if their was any way to avoid or prevent it. Rose simply shook her head, telling him that it was the only way and that she had known it all along.

Greg felt hurt at that, Rose keeping something so important from him. It was just like when they had first begun to date, the pink gem believing him to be unable to understand. Even after so much time, after showing that he was more than capable of learning, adapting, understanding, she still thought of him as a child.

Those feelings faded quickly, the man realizing that she wasn't doing that at all. He would have done the same, had the roles been switched. So, he accepted it bitterly, making sure that the last thing said between him and his wife was "I love you." before she disappeared from his life forever.

Greg felt the temperature in the room change, cold air surrounding him. He glared at the cause of the fluctuation. "What do you want?" He snapped.

Sapphire stood behind him. She looked the same as she normally did, save for her hair being a little bit messy.

Under normal circumstances, he would've noticed that something was off and tried to cheer her up, but this was not a normal circumstance.

"Wait, let me guess, you want to blame me too, don't you?!" Greg asked, raising his voice, ignoring the growing cries of his twins. "Go ahead! Opal and Ruby have already given me enough grief about this whole thing!"

Sapphire didn't answer, simply beginning to walk towards him slowly.

"Well come on, let me have it!" He shouted. "Tell me what I did wrong! Tell me how I'm the worst thing that ever happened to her!"

Sapphire didn't react to anything that Greg was saying, eventually making it to him.

"Tell me about how all of this was my-" Before Greg could finish, Sapphire gently wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, making the human let out a gasp at the action.

Sapphire buried her face in Greg's shirt, muffled sobs coming from the short, blue gem. The moment her face made contact with his shirt, Greg felt her tears beginning to stain the clothing. Greg's anger faded and he hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. As Greg felt the cold gem against him and she felt his natural warmth against her, they found some odd comfort.

Sapphire didn't blame Greg, in truth she may have been the only one who didn't. Sapphire knew he was hurting too, she knew she was the only one who would help him, even though he was the one who needed it the most.

She cried with him for half an hour before the tired human finally fell asleep in her embrace. As he did, she gently laid his head against the floor and turned her attention to the babies that had taken everything from them.

After Sapphire had calmed their father down, the two had seemed to calm down themselves, watching with some sort of hidden understanding of the predicament they had unwillingly been a part of.

Sapphire walked up to their cribs and levitated so that she could meet them at eye level.

They looked back at her with innocent expressions, still completely oblivious to the pain of the world...and yet, their was something intelligent within them, as if they had a vague comprehension of what was going on.

Sapphire smiled at the thought, finding a little more comfort in it. She put her arm in Steven's crib and pointed her finger out.

The baby looked at it questioningly. After a few moments, a wide smile emerged on his face and he grabbed it with a quick, high-pitched laugh. He shook her hand with all his might, which was not much for the baby boy. After a second or two, he stopped and hugged it close to him, staring up at Sapphire with his large eyes.

Sapphire gently took her hand from the baby, almost finding herself not ready to end the interaction. She next went to Connie, peaking over the side. Connie looked at Sapphire and reached out to the blue gem, opening and closing her hands. Sapphire put her arms into the crib, picking up the baby. She wasn't sure if humans were supposed to pick them up at this point, but she wasn't human so she decided she was exempt from the rule.

As Sapphire held her close, she felt Connie's tiny hands grasp at her clothing and hold it tightly. She didn't know if it was what Connie was actually wanting or if the baby simply wanted to feel the cloth, but Sapphire hugged the baby gently, stoking her back lovingly. After a moment, she went back and placed Connie back in her crib.

Sapphire floated back to the ground, looking at the sleeping Greg. After a few moments of contemplation, she walked up and lied down, curling up next to him. She faced away from him, looking at the cribs that held baby Steven and Connie. She felt her eyelid get heavy and she slowly drifted into the sweet bliss that was sleep.

* * *

Greg rubbed his eyes as he woke up on the ground. He was mildly surprised as he found a blanket covering him, but shook it off, standing up and stretching. As he was about to leave the room, he quickly glanced to the cribs that were supposed to be holding his two children.

His eyes widened. _Sapphire_. Panic seized him and he ran out of the room, moving quickly through the halls of his apartment. He heard a quiet sound coming from the kitchen and he stopped. He listened to the source, almost certain that what he was hearing was humming and...a soft laughter. Greg entered the kitchen, surprised by what he was seeing.

Steven was sitting at his stool, an impatient frown on his face. Meanwhile, floating in front of an empty stool, was Sapphire, the blue gem cradling Connie in one arm while holding a baby bottle filled with milk in the other. Connie was sucking the bottle, chugging the milk within it greedily.

Sapphire looked up as Greg entered and gave a smile. "Good morning Greg. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea." Greg answered absentmindedly. Greg looked around the rest of the kitchen. The counters, messy with dishes from a week's worth of meals, had been cleaned spotless. "Did you do all of this?" He asked. "And take care of the babies last night?"

"Yep." Sapphire burped Connie before setting the baby girl into her stool, floating over to a skillet that was cooking some bacon. "You sure were exhausted. You slept until noon." She said, putting the cooked meat onto a plate that already was holding two pancakes. "You must be hungry."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "How did you know when to begin to cook this?"

Sapphire giggled, not a sad one, but one of actual joyful giggle. "Come on Greg. We've been friends for years now, you should know this."

"Friends?..." Greg stared at her a moment. "...Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sapphire asked with a shrug, smile still present.

Greg had never seen Sapphire so happy, so full of life.

Sapphire placed the plate of food on a small table. "Now forgive me if it doesn't taste too good. My kind doesn't have to eat, so this is my first time with it."

Greg looked at her for a moment. "Don't you...remember what happened...with Rose?"

Sapphire's expression faltered only for a second, the blue gem giving a short nod.

"Well...you don't seem to care at all. You took care of Steven and Connie and you seem brighter than ever. Aren't you even a little bit sad or even mad about Rose?"

"I'm deeply upset, but dwelling on it won't change anything." Sapphire floated away from the table, leaving the plate.

"Well, what about mad?" Greg asked.

"What about it?"

"Don't you even blame them a little? Or even just me?" Greg asked, getting a little frustrated that she didn't seem to be getting it.

"Greg, I don't blame you." Sapphire floated above the babies. "And how could I blame these two?" She asked in baby talk, looking at the twins.

Steven, becoming impatient as he waited for food, began to cry.

"Oh, I forgot you, didn't I?" Sapphire asked the baby. She floated over to the bottle, only for Greg to get there first.

"Hey, I've got this. You helped enough just by taking care of them last night." He said, taking the bottle to the waiting Steven.

"It's really no trouble Greg." Sapphire insisted, following him.

"Seriously, why are you helping?" Greg asked. "You know you don't have to."

"Yea well..." Sapphire sat on the kitchen counter. "I want to. You're my friend; just because Rose is gone doesn't change that."

"Yea, but..."

"You're hurting. You didn't just lose Rose, you lost Opal and Ruby. I know how it feels to lose someone, the pain of having the people you care about blame you for it…"

Greg, seeing that Steven had his fill, took the bottle from the baby boy, setting him back into the stool. He looked at Sapphire, the only friend he had now, and smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Sapphire couldn't help but smile as she walked through the streets of Beach City to her home. The pain of Rose Quartz's death still stung, but she felt warmth in her heart. She had hated that she had to leave and go back home, yet she knew she had a job to do and a broken team she needed to fix. Besides, she would be back when the day ended.

Even the people of Beach City, all of whom had been acquainted with Rose and were still mourning her loss as well, seemed to brighten up at the sight of Sapphire walking past. It was strange, her joy almost beginning to spread to those around her.

Sapphire was still smiling as she made it back to the temple, only for it to drop at the sight of Ruby and Opal, the duo waiting at the temple door with stern looks.

" _Oh_ , look who decided to show up." Ruby snapped with her arms crossed.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself with that _murderer_." Opal added.

Sapphire didn't know why, but she felt a tinge of anger at the insult towards Greg. "He's _not_ a murderer." She said, restraining herself. "Now come on, we have a job to do."

" _Oh no_ , we're not done." Ruby said, walking up to the blue gem. "How can you even stand yourself? Do you even _care_ that Rose is gone?"

"Of course I do!" Sapphire snapped. "I'm just not blaming a friend for something he had no control over!"

"A friend?!" Opal exclaimed. "You don't care at _all_ , do you?!"

"How could you even say that?!" Sapphire asked. "I loved her just as much as you two!"

"Please, we saw you when you were coming back!" Opal said. "You were just walking back from taking care of that murderer and his freaks, smiling without a freaking care in the world!"

Sapphire growled. "Don't," Sapphire's gem began to glow. "you," Sapphire's brass knuckles materialized. "call them that!" Sapphire leaped at her allies angrily, Opal barely moving out of the way in time. "Didn't you think I was sad when she died?!" Sapphire leaped at Opal again, this time hitting her hard in the cheek. "Do you think that I didn't feel hurt when we came to the hospital and she wasn't there?!" Sapphire was on top of Opal's chest, her hair blowing out of the way to allow her one eye to be visible. "Well guess what! I did! I was hurt just as badly as you two! The only difference between us is I haven't blamed someone else for what happened!"

Opal glared at Sapphire, the former filled with hate. Yet, as Opal looked into Sapphire's one eye, she saw the emotions bundled within her ally. Opal's eyes lost their rage and became wide in understanding.

"What...What are we doing?" Opal asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Why...are we blaming Greg? He never wanted this to happen. How was he supposed to know that Rose was going to..."

Ruby gave Opal a shocked look. "Wha- you can't be serious! Don't you-"

"Yes, I'm well aware that the only one who's held us together for the past five thousand years has disappeared and is never coming back." Opal said sadly. "But _why_ are we blaming _him_? Rose was the one who made the choice."

"A-" Ruby's expression became one of introspection. "Why _are_ we blaming him?"

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief and got off of her ally's chest.

Ruby turned to Sapphire. "Saph, I'm sorry. We were wrong. We shouldn't hav-"

"You don't need to apologize to _me_ , Ruby." Sapphire said, her tone still holding a little edge to it. "There's a man who's lost his wife and is now taking care of two children who deserves your apology much more."

Ruby and Opal nodded quickly.

"Good." Sapphire said, brushing her bangs back over her eye. She stared at them for a short moment. "Well, what are you two waiting for?"

"Wait, don't we have missions to go on?" Ruby asked.

"No, _I_ have missions to go on; _you two_ have two babies to help Greg take care of."

Sapphire turned to the warp pad near the temple door and began walked towards it. "And pick up some baby formula from the store on the way there, he should be running out about now." Before she warped away, she looked at her comrades with a sweet smile and a blush that almost wasn't noticed by her friends. "Oh, and...tell Greg I say hi."

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Yep, I'm going to be doing a few chapters like this. Please give me some ideas on what you would like to see._


	5. Laser Light Cannon

_**Author's note:**_ _For those of you who haven't noticed, the Ruby in this story and the Ruby that makes up our favorite fusion in-show are not the same. Watch "The Answer" and then reread the first chapter, you'll know what I'm talking about. Don't worry, she exists...or I guess it would be more appropriate to say she existed. This is significant to the plot, by the way._

* * *

 _2\. Laser Light Cannon_

"Hey, Fryman," Steven called as he and Ruby made it to the counter of one of his favorite establishments, Beach Citywalk Fries. "Give me the bits!" He demanded happily as he made it to the counter.

Mr. Fryman looked at Steven. "Sorry, we're closed." He said, pointing to the sign reading "Closed" in red letters.

"Aww, what?" Steven whined in disappointment.

Ruby put her elbow on the counter, eyeing Mr. Fryman playfully. "Aw come on," Ruby mock whined. "Give 'em the bits."

"Now you know w-"

"Give 'em the bits!" Ruby said loudly as she pounded the counter. "The bits, the bits, the bits..." Ruby began to chant as she began to hit the counter, her voice gradually rising with each chant.

Steven smiled. "The bits, the bits, the **bits**..." Steven joined it, the duo eventually beginning to yell their chant.

Mr. Fryman looked about ready to give in, only for him to turn his head away determinately. "Nice try guys, but I'm not giving in so easily this time." He said, ending the chant.

"Aww." Steven whined, hanging his head a little in defeat.

Ruby looked at Steven and back at Fryman, a small smirk on her face. "Oh Fryman." Ruby sang. "It would be a shame if something happened to your restaurant...again." Ruby threatened, turning her palm upwards to show a small flame.

Mr. Fryman jumped at the sight. "Okay, okay, just cool down!" Mr. Fryman said, admitting defeat and going in to cook the fry bits.

Ruby flicked her wrist, dismissing the flame. The red gem crossed her arms and smiled pridefully.

"That wasn't very nice." Steven told his friend.

"Aw please. I wasn't actually going to burn it down." Ruby said, maintaining her smile. "...at least not after all the grief I got from Opal the _last_ _time_."

Mr. Fryman came back, handing Steven a bag of fry bits. "Here are the bits." He said cheerfully, seeming to brush off the earlier incident. "You know we do have actual fries if you want."

"Just the bits, please." Steven said, taking the bag. "Thanks." He called before walking away, Ruby following.

Mr. Fryman watched them walk off for a bit before looking at his shop. "I need to make this place Ruby proof."

Steven and Ruby continued to walk down the path to the temple, each taking a handful of fry bits before eating them. Steven took a look at the sky and the two red spheres in the sky. "Ah, the sunset. I just love the colors as the sun goes down and the second sun gets bigger and bigger."

"Wish I could get bigger..." Ruby grumbled, looking at herself. "Wait a-" Ruby froze as she looked into the sky and saw the second red ball. "Wh-wh-why is _that_ here?"

Steven looked at Ruby. "Hey, are you okay?" Steven asked, waving his hand in front of Ruby's face. He let out a small yelp as Ruby suddenly grabbed him and made a dash for the temple, the young boy dropping his food.

* * *

"Yep..." Sapphire said, peering into the telescope. "It's a Red Eye."

" _Nooo_ , you _**think**_?!" Ruby exclaimed sarcastically. "and I thought it was a _**second sun**_!"

"Geez, I know that red eye is bad, but all it'll do is make everyones eyes really itchy." Steven said.

Connie pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's pink eye." Connie looked at Opal. "Although he does make a fair point. What's so bad about a "Red Eye" that makes it so worth panicking over?"

Opal looked over at the giant ball with a worried glance. "I'm not all too sure actually...I haven't seen one in person before."

"I'll tell you what it'll do!" Ruby shouted, grabbing Connie by the shoulders and pulling the girl to look in her eyes. "It'll crash straight into Beach City and crush everything!" The red gem exclaimed, punching her fist into her palm to make the point.

"Not everything." Opal said, crossing her arms.

"Oh _excuse_ me!" Ruby said, looking up at Opal. "I forgot about all the "significant" things." Ruby said sarcastically.

Steven and Connie stepped away awkwardly as Ruby and Opal began to argue.

"So how are we going to stop it?" Connie asked Sapphire.

Sapphire took a long look at the machine before looking back at the children. "The only thing I've heard of that could destroy one of these was one of Rose's Light Cannons...but Rose isn't here and the cannon is missing."

Connie felt a tinge of guilt at the statement, feeling responsible for Rose not being there.

"If Mom had it, then Dad probably had it; and if Dad had it, then Vidalia probably knows where it is." Steven said proudly, met with an awkward silence and a few stares. "What?" Steven asked, looking up at Opal.

Opal was fiddling with her hands, trying to hide how conflicted she was on what to say.

Ruby was the first to pipe in. "I liked Greg and all but I _really_ don't think Rose would give Greg something like a Light Cannon. Heck, she didn't even trust _me_ with one." She said.

"That's because she knew you would just try to use it on everything." Sapphire told Ruby.

That's not-" Ruby took one look at Sapphire's face and hung her head. "Yea, that sounds about right." She admitted in shame. Ruby looked back to Steven. "It's nothing against him, we just don't think he would have had it and feel we should try something we think will be a little more...productive."

"Like what?" Connie asked.

"Like throwing me at it!" Ruby declared walking up to Opal. "Alright, lets do this thing." Ruby said, pumping her fists.

Opal nodded, summoning her bow and firing Ruby at the giant red machine using the weapon.

Ruby gave a battle cry surrounding herself in fire and summoning her gauntlet. " **Take this**!" Ruby shouted before hitting the Red Eye, sticking to it for a little bit before falling into the ocean.

Sapphire face palmed. "Idiots."

Steven and Connie just stared for a little while before Steven spoke up. "Sooooo, we're just gonna go."

"Don't eat your fry bits off the ground." Sapphire told the child, watching as Ruby slowly tried to swim back to shore,

"Aw man." Steven said, Connie taking his hand and leading him away.

* * *

Steven was panting when he and Connie finally made it to "It's A Wash", Greg's old business he'd made after he gave up his dream of becoming a rock star. After Greg had died, Vidalia had decided to take up the business and act as a mother figure for her old friend's kids. Steven was about to knock on the door when Connie stopped him.

"Wait Steven..." Connie said.

"What?" Steven asked, suspicious.

" _Maybe_ the Gems are right." Connie admitted reluctantly.

"Whaaaaat?" Steven exclaimed at his sister.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to believe in her." Connie said, rubbing the back of her head. "It's just that...well...Vidalia's not the _best_ when it comes to magic and gem stuff. Maybe we should listen to the Gems and do something that's more likely to help."

Steven just stared at Connie for a few seconds. "Even if you are right, which we both know you aren't, what could Vidalia do to make this any worse?" Steven asked, indicating towards the ever-growing eye.

Connie took a moment to process the information before smiling and nodding. "I'd say that's solid logic right there."

"Yay logic!" Steven cheered in victory before turning to the business and banging on the door happily. "Vidalia, it's us! Your two favorite kids in the whole world!" Steven frowned in confusion. "Hey Vidal, you in there?" He asked, cupping his ear to listen for a response. Receiving no answer, he tried ramming the door. "Come on Vidalia. You need to help us stop a flying pinkeye."

Connie crossed her arms and looked at her panting brother, shaking her head. "Have you tried opening the door?"

Steven stared at Connie for a second before standing up and pulling on it, the unlocked door opening. He smiled back at Connie. "Where would I be without you?"

Connie shrugged. "Ten bucks says she would've come out in a robe with her shot gun." Connie suggested jokingly, walking in.

Steven looked plainly at Connie as she walked in. "She doesn't do that...anymore." Steven said as he walked in after her, the two finding Vidalia to have fallen asleep. "Vidal." Steven said quietly, lightly shaking the woman.

Vidalia snorted before bolting awake. "No Onion, you already destroyed the-!" Vidalia cried, shocked to find the children standing around her. "...Alright, what did I say and how badly do you kids need therapy?"

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe I just took my friend's children to get a magical light cannon out of his old storage unit to destroy a giant floating red eyeball... I'm not still dreaming, am I?" Vidalia asked Connie as she opened the storage unit.

Inside of the shed were gigantic piles of random objects that threatened to fall but inexplicably managed to stay in place. Steven and Connie took a moment to look in awe at the things their father had collected over his life.

"Wow, what did Dad keep in this thing?" Connie asked, walking up to it and ignoring the previous question.

Vidalia gave a small laugh. "What _didn't_ he keep in this thing? He stashed away almost anything and everything he ever owned." Vidalia said.

"Like Light Cannons!" Steven exclaimed excitedly.

Vidalia scratched the back of her head. "I guess." She said with a tone of uncertainty.

"Don't worry Vidalia." Connie assured. "If it's in here then we'll find it cause we're-"

"The Gem Twins!" Steven and Connie exclaimed together happily as they gave each other a fist bump.

"Are you sure you two can handle this?" Vidalia asked, suddenly a little concerned.

"Please Vidalia, we're professionals." Steven joked.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Connie asked.

As if on cue, a pile of boxes fell out of the shed, stopping at Steven's feet.

Vidalia laughed nervously. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Nah, we're just gonna need some gear." Steven said, running to the pile of fallen junk, followed by Connie to sift through it.

"Flashlight!" Connie said dramatically, pulling a flashlight out of the pile and wielding it in the air.

"Electrical Cord!" Steven said, tying an electrical cord around his waist. "Ready for adventure?!" Steven shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yea!" Connie called, matching Steven in enthusiasm.

"Wooo!" The duo cried, diving into the pile, leaving the confused woman behind.

"...I really need to work on their survival instincts." Vidalia mumbled, staring at the large pile.

* * *

"Steven, for the last time, that isn't the cannon." Connie told her brother.

"But it looks just like a cannon." Steven whined.

"It's just a bunch of old golf clubs..." Connie said before inspecting the clubs. "I didn't even think Dad played golf."

"Aw come on, you didn't know your old man played?" Vidalia's muffled voice came from the outside, the woman hearing the comment. "He used to be quite the golf player back in the day."

Connie pulled out one of the golf clubs to find it sloppily held together by tape. Upon further inspecting the rest of the clubs, she realized they were in the same state as the one she held. "They're all broken!" Connie called to the woman.

"Well I never said he was good." Vidalia replied sheepishly.

The tape ripped and the broken half of the club fell to the ground, Connie and Steven staring at the fallen piece before leaving it behind to dive deeper in the shed.

"Oo!" Steven and Connie exclaimed, running off in different directions.

"I think I found it!" Steven called, trying to pull something from under a large pile.

"No," Connie said back, pulling an object out of a different pile. "It's over he-" Connie looked at the freed object, finding it to be a drum. "...never mind."

Steven fell backwards as he managed to pull out his object, a T-shirt cannon, the device firing a shirt into the air.

Connie walked over to pick up the shirt. "Buy T-shirt cannons?" Connie looked down to find a box of CDs.

Steven chuckled. "That's Dad for you." He smiled fondly at the silly antics their dad used to pull. He looked back at Connie, remembering that his memories were just that, memories. "What ya got there?" He asked as he saw Connie stoop to the ground.

Connie showed him one of the CDs, turning it around in her hand.

"Hey, it's one of Dad's old CDs." Steven said.

Connie laughed fondly, her laughter slowly becoming sad. "Remember when Dad told us about when he traveled the country in his one-man band?"

Steven chuckled at the memory. "Yep... I bet it was fun, being able to see so many cool places."

"But he decided to stay in Beach City with Mom." Connie finished her brother's thoughts.

Steven looked and found a picture of their Dad and Rose together. Picking up the picture and brushing off a layer of dust, he stared at it, a wave of sadness washing over him. "What do you think Mom did with Dad on her adventures?" Steven asked his sister.

Connie looked over from the box of CDs, finding her brother looking at the picture with tears forming in his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I bet they had a blast." She said, walking up and putting an around her twin. She looked at the picture, the feeling of nostalgia increasing at seeing an image of her father after so long. There was a period of silence between them before Connie broke it. "It feels weird seeing him after so long, huh?" She asked Steven.

Steven sniffled. "Yea..." Steven let out a small sniff. "I-I still miss him."

Connie turned to her brother and hugged him. "I know how it feels Steven. I miss him too...but we're still here, we still have a family, and we still need to protect them."

Steven looked at Connie, a smile on his sad face. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

Connie laughed at the question, taking her brother's hand. "Now come on, lets go find us a light cannon!" She cheered, pulling her brother even farther into the shed.

* * *

"Hmm, now if I were a Light Cannon, where would I be?" Steven wondered aloud, looking around him as he walked.

"Steven, asking where it is isn't going to make just appear." Connie called far behind him, the girl digging through a large pile while grumbling nonsense.

Steven turned his head to look at her as he continued to walk. "Well it's a better idea than-" a metallic clang sounded as Steven ran into something large. "Ow!" Steven exclaimed as he fell on the ground. Steven opened his eyes. "What did I...I found it!" Steven called excitedly as he noticed the pink object before him.

Connie ran up to it, looking at the cannon in awe. "Wow, it's so... _big_!"

"Well it _is_ a cannon." Steven said matter-of-factly.

Connie looked at Steven. "You thought it was the T-shirt cannon earlier."

"You thought it was a drum." Steven countered happily.

"Touché. So now that we've found it, how are we going to get it out of here?" Connie wondered aloud as she tied the electrical cord around the Light Cannon.

Vidalia rubbed her chin in thought. She jumped as a genius thought came to mind. "Stay put, I'll be right back!"

"Yea, because we were planning on _not_ doing that." Connie said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Steven.

After a few seconds, they heard the unmistakable sound of the roar of an engine approaching them.

"Wait, did she-" Steven began, stopping as the electrical cord suddenly straightened.

The cannon slowly began to pull forward as vehicle outside continued to pull, the piles of junk never slowing the pull. Eventually, the cannon was pulled outside as the many piles in front of it fell forward.

"She did." Connie said, looking at the vehicle in awe.

Before them stood something they had long forgotten about, Greg's van. The van, despite its old age, still seemed to be in good condition. Its white paint had begun to darken, becoming a duller, grayer color. The once bright logo had also dulled, but was still as colorful and cheerful as it was before.

"Doesn't run like she used to, but nothing beats old and reliable." Vidalia said, patting the darkened van.

"Wow...you kept it?" Steven asked, never thinking he would see the old van again.

"Sure did." Vidalia replied.

"But...now how are we going to get the cannon to the temple?" Connie asked, looking at the cannon. "It's not going to fit in the van."

Vidalia rubbed her chin. "You know, I didn't really think about that."

"You didn't _think_ about it?!" Connie asked.

"Well I was sort of just worrying about getting the thing out at the time." Vidalia said, scratching her head. She looked at Connie, the young girl giving the adult an expression of exasperation. "Hey don't give me that look. Don't you remember that thing your dad always used to say? If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have..." Vidalia began to snap her fingers, unable to remember the rest.

"Hotdogs." Steven and Connie finished simultaneously, a small smile creeping onto their faces at the old memory.

There was an awkward silence among the three, each quietly wondering how they were going to get the cannon there.

Steven gave himself a mental slap as he took a glance back and saw a cart at the shed's entrance.

* * *

Vidalia took a few glances at the Light Cannon as she drove the old van to the temple, the cannon continuing to scrape against the road and produce sparks. The woman cringed as the van went over a bump and a loud clang sounded as the cannon hit the ground.

"So you two are completely sure that this thing is going to be okay, that it won't break...or burst into flames or explode?" Vidalia asked.

Steven and Connie turned from looking out at the cannon from the rear window and looked at Vidalia.

"Not even a little." Connie answered, deadpan.

"We never said it wouldn't do that." Steven said at the same time.

Vidalia looked away from them and focused on the road. _Great._

Connie took a look out the window and saw the Red Eye getting larger. "Can't this thing go any faster?" She asked, panic etched in her voice. She calmed down as felt a hand grab onto her own.

"Don't worry sis." Steven said with a smile, almost like he wasn't aware of the danger afoot. "Everything will be okay."

Connie didn't know why, but she felt better. "Thanks."

Steven's smile widened. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Ruby was soaked as she swam back to the beach shore once again, the energy never fading from her despite her failures. With each attempt, she tried even harder, believing with all her being that she was going to break through. Alas, this wasn't enough to stop the Red Eye that grew larger and larger in the sky. Altogether, things were seeming bleak for the team, but this wasn't enough to break their spirits.

"Come on Opal, this time's sure to do it." Ruby said, hopping next to the tall gem, preparing to be shot once more.

Sapphire, who had been watching the two gems sad attempts and admittedly found them to be rather humorous, twitched her head upward. "They did it." She said quietly, her calm voice barely heard over the sound of the approaching Red Eye.

Opal immediately looked over to see the approaching van, dropping Ruby on her face. "He really had it." Opal said softly.

Ruby lifted her head from the sand. "We're gonna live!" She cried happily.

As Vidalia was making the van come to a halt, the harsh sound of tearing metal drew everyones attention to its source. Opal ducked as large shreds of Beach Citywalk's sign came flying at her. Everyone looked as the Red Eye's gravitational pull grew more and more powerful.

Ruby buried her face in the sand once more. "We're gonna die!" The red gem cried.

Opal looked at Sapphire. "We need to use it now." Opal told the blue gem.

Sapphire looked at the sky for a moment in thought before looking at Steven and Connie. "The only one who could activate a light cannon was Rose."

"Yea, use your Rose powers!" Ruby's muffled voice cheered, her face still buried.

Steven looked back at Vidalia. "How do we use it?!"

Vidalia looked into Steven's eyes. "I-...I don't know!"

"Ugh, forget it! Opal, throw me again, I'll break it this time!" Ruby said from her spot in the sand.

"No you won't." Sapphire called as she hovered around the light cannon in search of some sort of triggering mechanism.

"Come on, work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work!" Connie said to cannon with her eyes shut, the girl holding her shirt high enough to show her rose quartz gemstone. She cracked an eye, her hopes falling at the unresponsive weapon. "Grr, you're **useless**!" She shouted, kicking the cannon hard, immediately making her grab her foot as pain shot through it. "Owowowowow I- ow, hate- ow, you." She said amidst her pain.

Vidalia watched the sight with a sad look, looking to see Steven simply staring at the weapon with a look of curiosity, a look that still held hope.

Suddenly, the male hybrid took a step forward, the group silencing. He took a few more steps toward it, stopping right in front of the weapon. He stared up at its top before wrapping his arms around it and hugging it tightly. "Come on...I know you work...I believe in you...I know you're still looking out for us." Steven's embrace tightened and he shut his eyes. "So please," tears fell from his shut eyes. "please help us Mom..." Steven waited a moment before cracking an eyelid to look at the cannon.

It didn't work.

Steven's arms fell from around the cannon, the hope leaving his eyes. "So this is it...I couldn't do it...I couldn't find a way...I'm just a screw up..." Steven said as he fell to the ground. Steven flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Steven looked up to see Connie smiling down at him. "No you aren't Steven." Connie told her brother. "You're so much better than that. So what, you couldn't get it to work. We'll find some other way that no one else could have thought of...because if every pork chop were perfect..."

Steven smiled and a spark of hope flashed in his eyes. "we wouldn't have hotdogs."

A flash of pink light shined from the belly buttons of the two siblings, the cannon beginning to glow brightly at the same time. Steven could only stare at it in awestruck wonder, Connie pulling him to his feet and away from it.

"D-does that mean it's working?!" Vidalia asked hopefully.

No one paid the human any attention as the cannon unlocked, falling to the ground as it began to grow brighter.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Vidalia shouted, rushing down and trying to lift the cannon to aim at the growing Red Eye. Vidalia looked back at Steven and Connie. "Well you can wait for Christmas if you want, but I don't think this thing will!"

Steven and Connie jumped up, rushing to aid the woman. Steven trying to lift from below, Connie from the right, Vidalia from the left, the three tried their hardest to aim the weapon at the Red Eye, the weight too much for them. Suddenly, they felt the weight taken from their shoulder, looking back to find Opal, Ruby, and Sapphire helping the cannon take aim.

"Get ready!" Opal warned as the cannon's light became brighter.

As Steven was beginning to think the Light Cannon couldn't get any brighter, a rose of light shot out of the cannon, forming into the silhouette of a woman. Steven looked and immediately recognized the shape. He was looking to see if Connie had too when the light shot into the Red Eye, cracks forming in the sphere. Steven looked back at it in time to see it explode, pieces flying everywhere.

As the chunks began flying off, everyone staring at where the Red Eye once was in awe, Ruby let out a cheer.

"Alright, you two just saved Beach City!" Ruby said, picking Connie up and spinning her around happily.

Opal took a look back at the city behind them, smoke rising from various areas and sirens blaring in the background. "Most of it anyway." A tall building crumbled apart, Opal wincing as it crashed to the ground.

"Well I guess that's my cue." Sapphire said with a tired expression, leaping off towards the city.

"And I'm going to get ready to celebrate! Tonight we're. Going. To. Get. CAKE!" Ruby exclaimed, pumping her arms in the air before running up the hill.

Steven and Connie continued to stare at the sky, both thinking the same thing but not knowing what to say.

"So," Opal said from behind them, making the children yelp in shock. Opal gave a small smile at their reaction. "it looks like you two aren't the only ones who remembered your dad's little phrase.

Steven and Connie took another look at the sky, a small orange light dimming where the Red Eye once was. "Yea..." They said.

"She would be proud of you." Opal said, putting her hands on their shoulders.

"They both would." Vidalia said, putting a hand on the children's other shoulders, giving them a sweet smile.

The group of four stood in silence, watching the light in the sky fade as the sun continued creep down to hide behind the ocean.

"Hey Opal, you coming or what?!" Ruby called.

Opal gave a small groan, walking after her teammate. Before she was out of sight, she took one last look back at the group, smiling.

After a few more moments of silence, the light finally gone, Steven looked over to the gray van. "So...what are you going to do with Dad's van?" He asked.

Vidalia walked over to it. "I don't know..." She smiled. "I think I'll keep it. Thing stays together alright." She said, leaning on the front. The front bumper fell off almost immediately. "I can fix that." Vidalia said quickly, not even looking down at it.

A loud crash sounded from behind her as a chunk of the falling Red Eye landed on top of the vehicle, crushing the van underneath.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Yep, I'm sorry to say that Greg's dead is confirmed...but who killed him? (Won't this be a shock when she comes.) And don't worry, I'll try my best to make the next chapter in the present a little more unique._


	6. Bubble Buddies

**_Author's note:_** _I am going to tell you all about three pairings that will happen at some point. Connie X Peedee, Peridot X Peedee, and Peridot X Connie...it's gonna be a weird love triangle._

* * *

 _Bubble Buddies_

"How much longer?" Connie groaned impatiently

"I've already told you sis, I don't know." Steven replied, sitting next to her on the beach.

"But you said that Peedee said he was only going to be a few minutes."

"It's only been two." Steven grinned. "And if you keep talking so loud, he'll figure out your little secret." Steven said playfully, singing the last two words.

At the comment, Connie gave a small blush, quickly shaking it off as their friend approached in the distance.

Peedee Fryman was the son of Mr. Fryman, the owner of Beach Citywalk Fries. Even before Greg's death, Peedee had been best friends with the twins and Connie's "secret" crush. After Greg's death, Peedee had done what he could to comfort them, eventually bringing them back to their former selves. Since then, the young boy was almost never seen without Steven or Connie when he wasn't helping his dad at the restaurant.

"Hey Steven, hey Connie!" A young boy called, running across the beach to the twins. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. His long locks of blonde hair strangely resembled large fries.

Steven turned around. "Hey Peedee!" He called.

"Hey Peedee!" Connie called after her brother.

Steven crossed his arms as Peedee approached. "So my man, you got the goods?" He

"Oh do I have them." Peedee reached into the bag he wore on his shoulder. "Behold!" He took out a book, holding it in the air dramatically.

"Wow!" Connie exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Wizard Wilds, _with_ the author's signature." Peedee told her. "Just like I promised."

Connie snatched it out of his hands, staring at it in awe. "How did you-"

"Connie please, I have to be mysterious."

Steven chuckled. "You sound like Ronaldo."

"No I…now that I think about it, that was a Ronaldo thing to say."

"Well come on, let's read it!" Steven cheered.

"Um, I only brought one copy of the story. Mine's at home."

"Well then you could read it to us." Steven suggested.

"Steven…he doesn't have to…"

Peedee shrugged. "Why not? It's not like the three of us had anything else planned."

* * *

Sapphire watched from the porch as Peedee read the book to the twins. In her hands was a cup of water with a tea bag resting in it. Sapphire couldn't help but grin as Peedee took a glance at Connie, quickly shifting his gaze back to the book in his hands as she looked towards him.

Sapphire sighed. "Ah, young love."

Ruby walked over to Sapphire, sitting next to her. "Whatcha doin?" She asked the blue gem.

"See for yourself." Sapphire told her, indicating forward.

Ruby looked over, confused. "What am I-" She noticed the exchange between the two. "Aw, that's cute. I can't believe that those two haven't realized they like each other by now. You'd they would've realized it by now… Oh well, humans are dense." A grin stretched across Ruby's face. "Hey, should we play matchmaker, like the good old days?" Ruby asked.

"No…let's just let nature take its course. They'll figure it out eventually."

Ruby's grin dropped. "But nature's _boring_ , I want 'em to know _now_." Ruby waited for Sapphire to give a response, none coming. She gave a light growl. "Fine, whatever. Tell me when something good happens." Ruby began to walk away, angry that she hadn't been allowed to intervene. As she was about to make it to the temple door, the earth shook beneath them. The shaking stopped and Ruby sighed. "Man, that was a big one. Maybe Opal was right when she said-"

"Look out!" Ruby heard Connie cry out, a loud cracking sounding soon after.

"Oh no…" Ruby jumped up and ran to the door. Her spirits began to drop as Sapphire wasn't there, her cup of tea in her place. As she made it to the railing, Ruby prepared to hop down, only to be confused by what she saw. Steven, with a look of shock and fear, and Sapphire, with a one of contemplation, were gathered around a translucent pink sphere. Within it, Connie was noiselessly helping Peedee stand up. Ruby looked around the sphere to find large chunks of rock scattered about.

Ruby hopped down, landing next to Sapphire. She quickly ran up and pressed her face against the barrier. "Hey, you two okay?" Ruby asked.

Connie looked at Ruby with a smile and began to talk, no sound coming.

"What?" Ruby asked, holding her ear close to it.

Connie began again, still no sound.

"One more time."

Connie, an expression of frustration coming over her, cupped her hands and began to yell, no sound coming again, but Peedee giving a pained expression before covering his ears.

"Well, that wasn't helpful." Ruby said.

"Hm, I didn't think she would make her bubble so soon." Sapphire said to herself.

"Aw, no fair." Steven whined. "Connie got a shield _and_ a giant bubble before me?"

"Interesting." Sapphire knocked on the sphere, a metallic clank coming from it. "Completely soundproof."

"At least for us." Ruby said, indicating to Peedee, who was holding his ears in pain from Connie's previous shouting.

Connie looked at him with a sympathetic expression, giving him a pat on the back. Peedee replied with a smile, Connie saying something that no one on the outside could hear, though they could assume it was an apology.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Steven gushed.

Connie jumped up, glaring at her brother, a burning blush across her face. She quickly began to shout at him, Steven only guessing by Peedee's increasingly horrified expression that it was pretty bad.

Ruby watched with a humored expression. "Alright, as fun as this is to watch, how's about you take that thing down?"

Connie nodded, spreading her arms out and shutting her eyes, nothing happening. She opened them, looking surprised, before trying again, only to be met with the same result.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked, walking up as Ruby summoned her gauntlet.

"It looks like," Ruby jumped up pounded the bubble as hard as she could, only managing to make the children cover their ears. She landed, dismissing her weapon. "it won't go away."

"What?!" Steven exclaimed. "You mean they're stuck in there?!"

"Don't worry Steven," Sapphire assured. "everything will be fine."

"But what if they can't get out?! What if my sister and best friend are stuck in a bubble forever and have to grow old and die in it?!" He asked.

Steven turned as he noticed movement coming from the bubble, Connie giving him a smile to assure him she was fine.

"See, Connie's not worried." Sapphire said.

"Yea." Ruby added. "Besides, they'll starve _way_ before get old."

Steven's expression became one of horror.

"What, was it something I said?" Ruby looked over to see Peedee and Connie staring at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Oh..."

* * *

"So, why are we watching this?" Steven asked, sitting next to Sapphire. They watched a ways back, watching Ruby on top of the bubble pounding it as hard as she could with her gauntlets.

"Because it's funny." Sapphire said in a monotone, taking a sip of her tea.

Ruby growled in frustration. "Hold on a second." Ruby said running off.

Connie and Peedee uncovered their ears, each seeming grateful that the stubborn red gem had stopped for the time being. As they did so, they yelped as the bubble was picked up effortlessly by Sapphire.

"Alright, let's go before Ruby tries something stupid." She said, beginning to walk off.

Steven stood there for a moment. "Wait, what do you call everything else she's done?"

* * *

"Well this isn't how I thought I'd be spending my day." Connie said, watching Sapphire carefully carrying them away from the beach. She looked at Peedee, the young boy just sitting awkwardly with his back against the bubble. "Sorry you got caught up in this, I'm not really sure what's going on anymore."

Peedee grinned. "It's no problem. Like I said earlier, we didn't really have anything planned anyway, and this sure is a fun way to spend some time with you." His face reddened as he realized what he just implied. "Guys!" He quickly said. "You _guys_! Not just you; I mean that would be weird seeing as how I'm friends with both of you!"

Connie didn't know why, but she smiled at this, letting out a small laugh.

Peedee did the same, the awkward feeling still lingering. He looked behind him to find that the bubble had stopped moving. "Hey, we've stopped."

Connie took notice of this to, surprised that they hadn't noticed when Sapphire had placed them down. She took a look around the area, finding them to be at the Beach City Pier. Also, she found that her brother and Sapphire were not present. "Did they just leave us?!" Connie asked angrily.

Peedee remained calm, lying against the barrier casually. "I bet they went to get something." He said. "At least we're not going to have to figure out what "stupid" thing she thinks Ruby's was going to do."

Connie nodded, not even trying to imagine what it could be if it was worse that what Ruby had tried before.

As Connie did so, Peedee saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking to it, he found a young boy, half Steven's size and age, staring at them. "Onion?" His eyes widened, the boy jumping to his feet. "Hey Onion!" He called, running to the side closest to the boy.

Connie turned to see what had given her friend such the burst of energy, only for her expression to fall into a scowl. Over the years, Connie had found herself increasingly frustrated with the younger of Vidalia's sons. The child simply gave off a vibe that sent shivers down her spine.

Onion continued to stare at them with a small smile, though Peedee was excited to see him for some reason.

"What's all the fuss about? It's just Onion." Connie said, standing next to Peedee and crossing her arms. Despite her obvious contempt for the boy, Onion's smile never faltered.

"He can help us get out of here!" Peedee said excitedly, looking over to her. He quickly turned back to Onion. "Onion, we need you to get your dad's harpoon gun!" He said.

"What?!" Connie cried.

"Come on, what do you normally do to pop things?" Peedee asked. Before Connie could answer, he said, "You poke it with something sharp." He declared.

Connie was about to object, but decided not to. As much as she thought this idea was half-baked, it wasn't like she had any _better_ ones.

"Come on Onion!" He pleaded. His gave a serious expression, remembering what Sapphire had said about the bubble. "Alright, let's try this then." He breathed on the pink bubble, creating fog. With his finger, he carefully wrote out the word. With a hopeful smile, he watched Onion give him a thumbs up before running off.

"Nice." Connie complemented.

Peedee beamed with pride, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Onion readying the harpoon gun. "To the sides!" He cried.

The two leaned ran to opposite sides of the barrier, closing their eyes as Onion fired a harpoon at the bubble. Hearing a metallic clank, they opened their eyes in time to see the harpoon deflect off of the bubble before flying into the side of a boat, sinking it.

"Uuuuuh." Peedee began.

"Hey guys!" Peedee and Connie turned to find Sapphire running up to them with a smile. "I got the..." Her smile dropped at the sight of a boat sinking in the behind them.

* * *

"So, you're sure this will work?" Steven asked Sapphire.

Sapphire gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll work." She assured them.

Steven watched as Sapphire began to hover around the sphere, her hands making contact with it. As she continued, a thin layer of frost began to form over it.

Steven, taking notice, began chanting. "Freeze the bubble. Freeze the bubble. Freeze the bubble."

Connie and Peedee watched from the inside, joining in on Steven's chant as ice began to form.

"Alright, just a few more minutes, and this thing should be brittle enough that we can just knock on it." She said to herself. Just as a layer of ice began to form on the barrier, someone yelled from behind her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Ruby said, the entire group, save Sapphire, turning to her. "It took me awhile to find the light cannon in Opal's room. It was almost like she was trying to hide it or something."

The three children's eyes widened at the sight of the massive light cannon.

Ruby set down the cannon, looking at Sapphire in confusion. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to freeze the bubble to the point that it will grow brittle and break easily." Sapphire explained, not turning to her comrade.

Ruby stared at Sapphire for a moment before she began to laugh hysterically. "That has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard! Step aside and let me show you how a _real_ gem gets it done." Ruby turned to Steven. "Come on bud, let's light this candle." She encouraged.

Steven looked to the ground. "...Maybe we should try Sapphire's idea first?" He offered. "She's almost done with it. Plus, I think you idea is kind of a-"

"But Sapphire's idea is _boring_." Ruby whined. "Besides, my idea is better."

"Well, your plan won't work without one of them activating it." Sapphire said to Ruby, almost reaching the point that the bubble woiuld be able to break.

Ruby's cheeks puffed out in frustration before a sly smile slowly took over her face. "Oh, won't I?" Ruby asked, pulling out a tape recorder.

Sapphire stopped at the sight. "Ruby...you didn't."

"Oh, I did. Did you think I was going to live with a _cannon_ in the house and _not_ have a way to use it?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby." Sapphire said, slowly floating towards Ruby with hands raised defensively. "Come on, don't do something stupi-"

"Less talky, more splody!" Ruby pressed down on the button.

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" Steven and Connie's cheerful voices, albeit that of when they were seven, played from the recorder.

Sapphire barely flew out of the way quick enough, grabbing Steven before jumping away from the blast. The moment that the beam connected, the pinks sphere was sent flying back, thrown into and sinking in the sea.

Ruby watched with a blank expression. "Maybe I should've let you try your idea."

Sapphire face palmed. "Alright, let's go find them."

* * *

"So _that's_ what Sapphire meant by something stupid." Peedee said, arms crossed as he laid against the bubble.

After Ruby had hit the bubble into the ocean, they two waited calmly at the ocean's bottom for someone to retrieve them. Thankfully, gems didn't have to breath, otherwise this situation could have been _much_ worse. Sure it may take a little while for Sapphire to find them, but at least they knew that they _would_ be found...eventually.

Connie sighed, laying across from Peedee. "Dang it Ruby." She said.

"Hey it could be always be worse." Peedee admitted, hoping to lighten the mood.

Connie looked at him for a moment, a smile creeping its way across her face, the girl unable to contain the laughter that came out. "I guess you're right." She said. "But I can't really see how."

A roar sounded around them, the ground beginning to shake.

"Me and my big mouth." She said.

The ground began to settle, Peedee getting to his feet. "What was that?"

Connie, about to answer, froze. "G- G- G- G- Giant w- w- w-" She stuttered, pointing behind Peedee.

Peedee turned around, finding himself frozen in fear. He was staring at a giant worm. The creature was close to them, seemingly scanning the surrounding area.

"S-Stay completely still." Peedee told Connie, hoping the creatures gaze would pass over them.

"Th- That's for T-rexes." She responded.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Connie thought for a moment, only for the monstrous worm to swim away.

Connie and Peedee let out sighs of relief.

"That was a close one." Peedee said.

Connie watched as the worm began to feed on bright red seaweed. "Good news, it looks like it only eats that glowing seaweed, so we should okay…" After a few seconds, Connie groaned. "Why did Ruby go and make this worse?!" She cried angrily.

After a few moments of silence between them, Peedee nervously asked, "Is it really so bad that we're stuck here right now?"

Connie gave him a confused frown.

"I mean, I can understand how you would be upset if it were permanent, but we know we're gonna get out of here. So, is it really so bad that we're stuck like this, together in a bubble under the ocean, just for the time being? We're not in any danger..."

Connie thought for awhile before smiling. "Hey, I guess you're right. This really isn't the worst thing that could've happened to us."

They began to laugh, halting as something rammed into the bubble.

"What the-" Peedee began, letting out a horrified shreak as the worm began to try to eat the bubble.

"Why is it attacking us?" Connie asked. She looked to the ground, noticing how the bubble around them was giving a faint glow. "Just our luck, it thinks the bubble is the seaweed!"

The bubble slipped out of the worm's mouth, bouncing back. The worm faced towards it and shrieked, quickly swimming at them with its mouth open. Peedee stared at it, frozen with fear. Connie, thinking quickly, rammed into the side of the bubble as hard as she could, thankfully making it roll out of the worm's path.

The creature turned to them and roared once more.

"Run!" Connie cried, immediately moving to the walls to move the bubble.

Peedee, mustering whatever strength he could find, joined her. The two moved as fast as they could towards the shore, ramming the bubble's side together when the worm came close before resuming their trek to the shore. They continued for awhile, repeating their movements. Just as they were about to make it to the shore, the worm grabbed the back of the bubble.

Connie and Peedee yelped as the creature pulled them back, both falling. They watched fearfully as it took them deeper and deeper.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Connie began.

"Hey ugly!" A scratchy voice called.

Ruby swam up to the worm quickly, pounding it in its stomach. The monster screeched, releasing the bubble before Ruby struck it again, uppercutting it out of the water.

"Ruby!" The two trapped children called.

Ruby smiled back at them. "Aw, you missed me…I think. Still can't hear a word you're saying."

As she said that, the worm dove back into the water, the monster swimming at Ruby and trying to eat the red gem. Ruby grabbed the edges of its mouth, the beast roaring in her face.

"Aw geeze! You're worse than the centipeetle." She whined.

Ruby pushed the worm monster back, the creature simply batting Ruby away. The red gem flew into the Connie's bubble, groaning. Ruby looked forward to see the beast coming straight at them, mouth wide open. As it was about to reach them, a swift object flew into the monster's, throwing it away.

The object slowly floated in front of them, revealing to be Sapphire. "Like before, you decided to go in without a plan, not even considering the consequences."

"Hey, only that last part's true!"

The monster's roar took the group's undivided attention, all four watching as it recovered.

Sapphire and Ruby leaped into action, each trying to keep the monster from reaching the bubble.

Connie watched as the large creature slowly began to gain the upper hand. "It's drawn to the bubble, we have to get rid of it!"

Peedee gave a thoughtful expression. "Wait…what if we used that to help?" He found Connie giving him a confused stare. "Hear me out. What if we used the bubble to lure the worm away?"

"Alright, I'm following you." Connie said with a nod. "So if we get it on land...then it will probably limit its mobility severely. It won't be able to avoid them as easily."

"Bingo." Peedee said. He looked up to the fight, seeing Ruby narrowly escape another of the worm monster's attempts to eat her. "But we better hurry, that thing's quick down here and I don't think Ruby's going to hold up much longer."

Connie nodded, the children taking to the bubble's sides and pushing.

The worm monster, taking notice, began to swim towards them.

Ruby grabbed onto its tail, planting her feet firmly on the ground. "Not so fast!"

The beast stopped only for a second, jerking its tail, and with it Ruby, up before swimming in pursuit.

Connie and Peedee, hearing Ruby crying out, turned to see the monster hot on their tales.

"Faster!" Connie called.

The two pushed as hard as they could, the bubble moving faster and faster. As they moved on, they felt the barrier halt suddenly. Below them, they found Sapphire, the blue gem lifting the bubble above her.

"A very clever plan, but I think I can make this a little bit easier." Sapphire threw the bubble out of the water, jumping after it.

Connie and Peedee yelped as the bubble landed, Sapphire gently landing next to them.

Steven stared at them, eyes wide. Eventually, his initial shock faded and he gave a smile. "You're back! You guys didn't have too much fun without me, did you?"

Before anyone could answer, Ruby flew out of the ocean, crashing next to them. "It's here." Ruby groaned.

With that, the worm burst from the water, landing on the beach. It gave a growl before slowly slithering towards Connie and Peedee.

Steven stared for second. "I guess you did."

"Steven, get behind me." Sapphire faced the beast, summoning her brass knuckles.

Ruby slowly stood up, wobbling to her feet. "As soon as I figure out which one of you is real, you're in big trouble." She threatened, quickly regaining her balance.

The creature roared in response, moving as quickly as it could towards the bubble.

"Ruby, when I tell you to, throw me at it." Sapphire commanded.

Ruby gave her a confused look, but, after everything that had happened, she wasn't about to question her leader.

The monster came closer and closer, its speed severely reduced on land. As it was about two feet away from them, it opened its mouth to roar.

"Now!" Sapphire told Ruby.

Ruby grabbed onto Sapphire's legs, swinging her around once before throwing her straight into the worm monster's open maw.

The creature's roar halted midway, the worm frozen in place for a second before exploding into a cloud of dust. From the cloud of dust, a peach colored gemstone dropped, Sapphire gently landing in front of it. She picked up the gemstone, a blue bubble forming around it before it was teleported to the temple.

"Alright Sapphire!" Steven cheered, Connie and Peedee following suit.

"Hey, I helped too!" Ruby pointed out.

Connie and Peedee gave the red gem tired glared, Ruby understanding.

"Well, if Sapphire's so smart, then how is she going to get them out of the bubble?" Ruby asked.

Steven looked side to side. "Freeze the bubble. Freeze the bubble. Freeze the bubble!" Steven began to chant with growing enthusiasm, Connie and Peedee appearing to do the same.

Sapphire smiled at this before walking over, Ruby groaning as the group decided to do the "boring" option.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Not the best chapter, but nevertheless one I had to get out of the way. I think next chapter will be better...and hopefully have more Steven. Constructive criticism please (because this thing could use it...I just hope_


	7. Serious Steven

_**Author's note:** There's only one reason I made this (poorly written) chapter, but I still hope you like it. I can't wait to get to the more interesting chapters. Maybe Opal will play a bigger role in something or Ruby will actually be serious about something. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Serious Steven_

Two short, red gems kneel before a pile of red gem shards, tears staining their faces. They never thought about what true loss felt like, they never thought they would have to experience it…especially not like this. They hated the feeling, it was worse than being stabbed, smashed, and ripped apart entirely. They just wanted it to end.

One of the red gems looked over at a blue gem about their size, a look of disbelief on the former's face. "How…how could you?"

* * *

 _Present:_

"Wow!" Steven and Connie exclaimed in unison.

A large pyramid sat before them, built into the side of a mountain, a gaping, square hole drilled into it.

"It's so big!" Steven said.

"Are you sure this is the best place for our first serious mission?" Connie asked.

Sapphire gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it. I think you're ready."

"I know you think that...but…" Connie looked over to Steven, her brother still staring at the cave entrance in awe.

"He's ready too." Sapphire assured. She clapped her hands, earning her comrades attention. "Alright, lets get this mission done before sunset!"

Steven saluted playfully. "Aye aye, captain!"

* * *

"Man, this place's huge." Steven said, scanning the room curiously.

"It's going to take awhile to find the gem powering this place." Opal commented.

"So, why is it so important we be careful in here?" Connie asked Opal. "You gave us a pretty big lecture about staying close to you guys while we're here."

"Well, this underground temple isn't ordinary, it's very dangerous." Opal answered. "There are supposed to be booby-traps all over the place. We can't just wander around here aimlessly."

"Ah, lighten up." Steve commented, leaning back against a wall. "You guys said no one's been here in years, what's the worst that could happen?"

The square Steven's hand was resting on sank into the rest of the wall, Steven jumping back. A loud rumbling sounded around them, the cave beginning to shake.

Opal sighed. "You just _had_ to touch something, didn't you?"

Different squares on the room's walls changed to red before slowly opening up.

Connie didn't need to see they were going to do to know that they were bad. "Run!" She shouted.

The group began to run, Steven in the lead, further into the temple. As they did, small cannons emerged from the openings, shooting orange balls of light at the group. Steven jumped over one before picking up the pace. The rest of the group acted similarly, frantically trying to dodge the attacks, save Sapphire, who avoided each simply by moving slightly to the side or by stopping altogether as it passed by.

Ruby cried out as one grazed her arm, a wild look appearing in her eyes before she hit an oncoming one away. At first, this outburst had satisfied her...it didn't when the ball of energy collided with top of the doorway. The large entrance's top was blown apart, the rock collapsing...and Steven didn't see it.

Steven was headed straight for the collapsing rocks, too busy worrying about the balls of fire being shot at them to notice. He kept running, adrenaline his only fuel.

Ruby groaned. "I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning." She said. "Opal, throw me at Steven!" She said.

Opal didn't hesitate, summoning her whip and wrapping it around Ruby's wrist. Using the whip, Opal threw Ruby forward, the red gem flying forward at Steven.

* * *

Steven coughed, standing up slowly. "That could've gone better." He said. Standing up, he looked in the direction of the collapse, finding rocks in the path. Steven cupped his hands. "Guys!" Steven called, his voice echoing back at him the only response he received. His arms dropped to his side. "I don't think I'm getting back to them this way." He groaned.

"Hey."

Steven jumped at the sudden voice, turning around. His hysteria died down as his eyes fell on Ruby, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright kid?" Ruby asked, concern visible on her face.

"Yea, even better now that you're here." Steven answered, breathing heavily. Soon, he began to laugh lightly. "But you almost gave me a heart attack, Ruby." He said, giving her a playful shove. His smile fell as Ruby gave him a look that was a mixture of confusion and concern. "I-I was just joking. I'm fine, see?" Steven spread out his arms to show he was okay.

Ruby still seemed confused, but less so than before. "R-Right..."

Steven turned to the wall. "I guess we should start looking for a way back to the Gems." He said. Turning back, he found Ruby staring at him oddly. It was weird. Not the way she was looking at him, but that it was _Ruby_ doing it. She seemed so different, so calm, serious even...and when he thought about it, she kind of looked a little different too, but he couldn't place his finger on how. "Well, better get a move on if we're going to get back to the rest of the group." Steven said, walking down the corridor. As he took a glance back, he found Ruby following him, but still eyeing him warily.

As Steven continued on, he found himself admiring the ruins depicted on the ceiling, showing tall figures fighting. He thought it looked awesome.

"Hey k- bud, don't you think we should be a little careful?" Ruby asked. "I mean, who knows what kind of-" She yelped as a stone door closed behind her. A light rumbling sound turned her attention in front of her, Steven unaware of the closing door and the panels beginning to glow around the room.

"Hey, that one kind of looks like Mom." Steven said, still looking at the ceiling. The moment he stepped on one of the panels that wasn't glowing, the white panels turned red.

"Look out!" Ruby leaped at Steven, tackling him onto one of the glowing red squares, Steven's previous platform falling.

Steven turned back and watched as the platform plummeted into a flaming pit below them. Before his mind could turn to anything else, he felt Ruby pick him up and jump to another of the red platforms, not stopping as she moved to the next ones. She jumped to the final platform, dropping Steven next to her. She put her hands to her knees, panting heavily. "That was a close one."

Steven looked to the room behind him, still processing what just happened. "That was…" A bright grin appeared on his face. "awesome!" Steven exclaimed.

Ruby gave Steven a confused, almost stern look. "Awesome?! You almost died! Do you have any idea what could've happened to-" Her face fell at the shocked expression she was met with. "H-Hey, it's okay bud. You…You're just gonna have to be careful around here, okay?"

Steven nodded nervously.

"Okay..." Ruby gave Steven a reassuring smile. "Lets move."

* * *

Ruby groaned, thoughtfully looking at the area around her. "Ugh, we should be getting close to the other exit by _now."_

Steven raised a brow. "Exit? Aren't we supposed to find the gem powering this place?"

"Huh, mission?...Oh yea, um…well, I don't think it's safe for you to go on this mission anymore."

"What?" Steven exclaimed. "I thought you guys said that we were ready for this one."

Ruby's expression became one of confusion for mere seconds before the red gem shut her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sorry bud, we're getting out of here and that's final."

Steven crossed his arms childishly and huffed. "When did you become such a killjoy?" Steven took a step forward, a stone door slamming closed behind Ruby.

Ruby took glances around the room, eyes widening as she laid her eyes on the ceiling. Ruby grabbed hold of Steven and pulled him back, just in time for a trail of flames to pass in front of Steven, almost burning him.

Steven and Ruby's eyes widened as the ceiling opened up and more flamethrowers were activated, each shooting fire periodically.

Ruby sighed. What she was about to do was going to earn a lot of screaming from the human in her arms.

* * *

Steven was hyperventilating, his heart beating against his chest. Ruby couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the state she had put him in. It only made it worse that she was going to have to ask him to keep moving, but she needed to get out of there before something really bad happened.

"Come on bud, we've got to get a move on."

"At least…let me…catch my breath." Steven said between deep breaths.

Ruby gave an impatient look. Not two seconds later, she hoisted him onto her back in a single movement before continuing to walk down the corridor. Ruby wasn't going to wait for something to come along, she was going to take him all the way if she had to.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Ruby shouted angrily, finding a pile of rocks before her. She groaned. "Great, just great! The only other way out of here and it's shut off too! Stupid temple with its stupid booby-traps! Now what are we gonna do?!"

Steven looked at it tiredly. "We could finish the mission."

Ruby gave him a confused look.

"Remember back at the house when Opal was talking all about how this entire place was made by the gem powering it?" Steven asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, if we get to the gem and take it, then this place will disappear and we can get out easily.

Ruby gave it some thought. She wore an expression that could be taken as fear, but she reluctantly nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

Steven and Ruby, burns on their skin, rushed into the final room of the temple, the red gem closing a stone door behind her just as fire reached it.

"Man, this place really has a fire problem." Ruby commented, wiping her forehead.

Steven smiled at this. This was the attitude he was used to from her.

Ruby looked forward. "Well, here we are, the heart of the temple."

Steven's eyes widened as they fell on a tall, rectangular obelisk with yellow markings about it. The markings near the top resembled features of a human face, floating above it a large, glowing, yellow gemstone. Around the obelisk were floating, rectangular platforms, each staying perfectly still in the air.

Steven couldn't tear his eyes from the sight, the imposing figure sending chills down his spine. Despite this, Steven worked as much courage as he could, stepping forward, only for Ruby to put her arm in from of him.

"Not this time kid. You're gonna wait right here." Ruby said.

Steven wanted to object, but, after the look she was giving him, he knew that it was for the best. He had made a lot of mistakes today. He nodded sadly.

Ruby looked forward, that seriousness that had been so foreign to her returning. She took a step forward, almost immediately having the markings on the figure turn red. "Alright, let's just get on with it."

A stone slab detached from the giant, firing at Ruby. The red gem simply summoned her gauntlet and punched forward, shattering it.

Steven's mouth fell open. This was the gem who had accidentally made an entire army of clothes terrorize Beach City, the same one who blasted Connie and Peedee into the ocean a week ago.

Slabs of stone shot from the walls and statue, Steven ducking as Ruby dodged each skillfully. That wasn't all though. As one of the slabs that came at her got near, Ruby hopped on top of it, using it as a step to the fourth platform floating around pillar. Ruby never slowed for longer than a second, not even stopping as she avoided the stone, continuing ever closer to the top. She reached the top quickly, throwing herself at the yellow gemstone with a battle cry.

Steven felt himself tense up in anticipation for her to grab the gem, only for it to move to the side. Ruby's expression became one of shock. She flew passed it, helpless as one of the flying stone tablets smashed into her face. The red gem fell to the ground, face down.

"Ruby!" Steven cried, running to his fallen friend, ducking under the stones flying about.

Ruby groaned, sitting up. "Didn't see that coming." She said. Ruby looked to the gemstone above, deep in thought.

Steven noticed the expression on her face, doubt showing in her eyes. "Come on Ruby, you can do it!" He cheered.

Ruby was shocked by this sudden burst of energy, but it quickly shifted to a sympathetic smile. "Thanks bud…but I'm never going to be able to get that thing. It's just going to move when I try to get near it again." She looked down. "We're just going to have to find some other way out of here."

Steven gave a troubled frown.

Ruby looked down, still trying to regain her energy. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." She heard no response. "Bud?" She looked up, shocked to find Steven, standing on the secons platform, taking a running start before leaping to the third, barely making it.

Steven jumped back, barely avoiding one of the flying tablets.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Ruby shouted.

Steven jumped at Ruby's question, but quickly turned and gave her a determined glare. "You may not think we can do it, but I do! If you think we can't, then I'll just have to prove it!" Steven said, ducking under another of the projectiles before running and leaping to the next platform. He barely got on, spinning his arms to regain balance. As he did, he saw a stone tablet flying at him, the boy jumping to the side to avoid it, only for a second to pass by his head from behind. Steven jumped at this, taking it as a sign to move to the next platform. As he was beginning to run, one of the slabs crashed into the platform he was standing on, making him lose his balance as he leaped. He missed it, watching helplessly as he began to fall. He waited for impact. Instead, he felt something grab him by his shirt and pull him back. When Steven was placed down, he turned to find Ruby looking at him.

"Man, you don't know when to quit, do you?" Ruby asked, pulling him up. "Alright, if you're gonna risk your life to get this thing, I may as well help, but we're doing this my way, got it?"

Steven smiled and nodded. In all honesty, he had known she was going to help him. He knew she wasn't going to let him get hurt.

Ruby grinned. "Right," She pulled him onto her back. "let's do this!"

Ruby leaped to the next platform, ducking under one of the flying stones before standing up and punching another. She jumped to the next, pulling a similar move, and the next, until they finally reached the top.

Ruby gave a troubled look. "Now what?" She asked, stopping and staring at the gemstone, crouching to keep from being hit.

Steven thought for a moment. "Jump at it!" Steven commanded, pointing to the gem.

"You've gotta be kidding me. That was your plan, to try the exact same thing that failed last time?" Ruby asked. "I hate to break it to you bud, again, but it's just going to move when I get near it."

Steven smiled. "Trust me."

Ruby sighed. Why not? Ruby leaped as fast as she could as the rock. With how this had been going so far, she began to almost wonder if the boy's determination alone was going to keep the gemstone in its place. It didn't, however. The moment Ruby was about to touch it, the rock moved to the side, Ruby flying passed it.

"Now, throw me!" Steven shouted, voice full of enthusiasm.

Ruby's muscles moved faster than her mind did, the red gem throwing Steven back immediately without any thought. To her, the world began moving in slow motion as she looked on. She watched Steven fly at the already moving stone, Steven crossing its path and hugging it tightly.

As Steven began to fall, the gemstone gave no form of resistance, coming with him. Steven laughed happily as he held the gemstone, feeling pride that his plan had worked…until he realized he was falling. Steven yelled in fear, shutting his eyes in preparation for the impact. Before he could hit the ground, Ruby jumped to him, catching him midair before gently landing.

Steven cracked one eye open. "Am I still alive?"

Ruby chuckled. "After everything I've had to save you from today, you really think I'm just gonna let you fall?" She joked.

Steven laughed, it fading quickly as he noticed the gemstone he held beginning to glow brightly.

The temple around them began to do the same, the stones that had fallen to the ground dissolving into particles of yellow light before being absorbed into the yellow gem. The gem began to grow brighter and brighter, the temple walls doing the same. A bright light washed over Steven and Ruby before the temple itself exploded.

* * *

Steven groaned as he pushed himself on the ground. His eyes fell on the yellow gemstone laying next him, his eyes widening as the memories of the events came back to him. "O- Oh my gosh!" He said in disbelief, looking around him to confirm that what he remembered wasn't just a dream.

A large crater surrounded him, a forest around it. It wasn't a dream.

Steven grinned. "Whoo!" Steven cheered, holding the gemstone in the air. "We did it!"

"Steven!"

Steven turned to the source of the noise, only to be tackled into a hug by his sister.

"You're okay!" Connie said, arms wrapped tightly around him.

The two were soon picked up by Opal, the tall gem hugging them tightly with her four arms. "We thought we had lost you!"

Sapphire floated up to Steven, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You sure did give us a scare. We couldn't get through that cave in no matter how we tried."

"But that didn't matter because my awesome brother went and found the gem himself!" Connie said, making him blush.

"Aw come on guys, it wasn't _that_ good!"

"Not that good?!" Ruby asked in disbelief. "Steven, you found and took the gem we were looking for on your own, and that was only your first mission. I wish I had done something even remotely cool after I made a mistake on a mission."

Steven struggled to turn in his family's embrace, looking at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? You were the whole reason we finished the mission."

Ruby scratched the back of her bashfully. "Well, yea I saved you from the cave in, but you did everything else."

"What, you did much more than that. You were awesome" He said. He turned to the rest of the group. "Guys, you should've seen her. She was so serious and cool. She was almost like an entirely different gem." He looked to find the three gems hugging him give him confused looks. "What?"

"Steven...Ruby's been with us the entire time." Opal answered.

"No way, she's been with _me_ the whole time." Steven continued. "She saved me from all sorts of stuff. She even threw me at the gem so that we could get It when it tried to move away from us.

Ruby's look of confusion remained. "What do you mean dude?"

"What do mean what do I mean? You were there."

"No, I wasn't. I guess you just imagined it then." Ruby said. "Because, while I _am_ as awesome as you said I was, I don't remember any of the stuff you just said."

"Yea...you've had a long day today, Steven. I think you need some rest." Opal said, placing down Connie and Sapphire and beginning to cradle him in her arms. She gently took the gem Steven held in his hands, putting a white bubble around it before making it warp away.

"But she was..." Steven looked disappointed at first, but nodded reluctantly, allowing Opal to I carry him back to the warp.

A small, red figure watched from the top of afar, a blank expression on her face. "So, I did feel you," She clenched her fist and let out a short growl. "Sapphire..." As she did, a faint glow emanated from the large ruby on her right shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _N_ _o OCs were harmed (or shown) in the making of this chapter._


	8. Babysitting

_**Author's note:** Time for filler. Every story needs some cute filler so the readers don't realize the author is completely lost. Just kidding, but chapters take longer than expected to make for me._

* * *

 _Babysitting_

Greg woke the sound of a high-pitched crying coming from the room next to his. As he woke, a small smile stretched across his face. "Back on the clock."

Four months had passed since his lovely wife's passing. Four months since she had given her physical forms to give life to the beautiful twins they created together.

Greg cradled the crying boy of the two in his arms, letting it drink the baby formula from the bottle. Despite the frequent calls from the twosome, he enjoyed this. He enjoyed having kids, taking care of them. Being a father had, honestly, been one of the things he had _always_ wanted in his life... However, he didn't like that his wife died in the process...or that sleep was becoming a foreign concept.

"Slow down little man." Greg said as his baby Steven continued to chug the liquid from the bottle. Eventually, he took the bottle out of the boy's mouth.

"There we go." He said. Greg caught a whiff of something revolting and gagged. "Steven, that is the grossest thing I have ever smelled."

As he was about to get Steven a new diaper, Greg's baby girl, Connie, began to wail as well, begging for food.

"Heya Grego." Ruby greeted as Greg walked to the temple, the babies in his arms.

Greg bad large bags under his eyes and he struggled to keep his eyelids from falling. Despite this, he still wore a bright grin across his face. "Hey Rube."

Ruby chuckled. "Wow, you look like a train wreck." The red gem commented.

Greg joined in. "Yea. These two have a _lovely_ sense of time. Every time I'm about to go to sleep, you can be sure they'll go off."

Ruby's expression became one of concern as the human's eyes slowly began to close. "Hey Greg...you want me to watch them for a little while?" Ruby asked.

"No, no I'm...fine..." Greg said, his head falling forward. "Just a little...tired..."

Ruby walked forward and took the twins from the human. "Come on Greg," Ruby said softly, gently pushing Greg in the direction of his open van. "time for your nap."

Greg stopped as he ran into the back of the van. "But I'm...not even...tire-" Greg fell into the van, snoring as sleep took effect.

"Alright Ruby, babysitting time." Ruby whispered to herself. "Hey Sapphire, Opal! I need your help! I don't know how to children good!" Ruby listened for a response, finding none. "Aw shoot, they're on that mission in Antartica. I can't believe they wouldn't let me come because they thought I would melt it." Ruby sighed. "There's only one person to call at a time like this."

* * *

Vidalia jumped as she woke up to her doorbell ringing repeatedly. "What the-" She said in her sleep induced daze. "When did we get a doorbell?... Oh right, it was to keep Ruby from breaking the door." Her eyes widened as she woke up fully. "Ruby."

Vidalia jumped from her recliner, pulling on one of her robes on her way to the door. She opened it and tried to suppress a smirk. "Well I'll be. Why didn't you tell me you were a mother?" She joked.

"Haha, very funny." Ruby said back.

"Well I can only guess that these two are the two kids I've been hearing so much about." Vidalia said.

"Yep." Ruby said, walking inside. "So...I kinda need your help."

"What is it?" Vidalia asked. "Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me...you kidnapped Greg's kids and now you're looking for a place to stay! Don't worry, I've been preparing for this moment! I have a secret room ready behind the-!"

"What? No! I need your help taking care of these two! Greg fell asleep so I decided to babysit, but Sapphire and Opal aren't home and I don't know how to take care of kids."

"Oh...then forget about what I just said. Anyway, taking care of kids is easy, all you have to do is...what's that smell?"

Ruby sniffed the air. "I think it's them."

"Okay then, we just have to change their diapers." Vidalia said. "...you didn't happen to bring any, did you?"

* * *

Greg stretched out his arms as he sat up. "Ugh, I haven't slept like that for days." He looked over to see Sapphire and Opal working on the house. "Hey guys." He said with a wave.

Sapphire looked over and smiled. "Hello Greg, it's nice to see you're awake."

"Yeah, you were out all day." Opal said. "We went on two missions and you were still laying in their."

"Man, how come that always happens when I'm around you guys?" Greg rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess I was pretty...tired." Greg's smile dropped and became one of confusion. "Wait, how were you babysitting Steven and Connie if you were on a mission?"

"Babysitting? We've been out all day, the only one here was...oh no."

* * *

"Thanks for the help Vidalia." Ruby said quietly as she left the woman's house with the twins in her arms.

"Anytime." Vidalia said. "And you come back soon if you need anymore help."

Ruby smiled. "Will do."

Vidalia watched as Ruby walked away towards the temple with a fond smile, closing the door as Ruby left her driveway.

Ruby looked down at the children sleeping peacefully in her arms and gave a sweet smile. "You two are adorable." Ruby tensed as Steven began to stir. "Uh oh. Um, what do I do? What do I do?" Ruby closed her eyes and calmed down. "Alright, what was that thing called that Rose used to do that calmed down Amethyst? Something like...whistling?" Ruby felt Connie begin to stir as well. "Oh well, here goes nothing."

* * *

"Oh, where could she have gone?" Greg asked, pacing around on the beach.

Sapphire exited the temple. "She's not in her room." Sapphire said.

Opal followed after the blue gem. "Or any of the other ones." Opal gave a small growl in frustration. "Where could that red runt be-"

"Sh, do you hear that?" Sapphire said, silencing the team as they heard a faint whistling. "It sounds like..."

"Rock-a-bye Baby?" Greg finished with a confused expression.

As the whistling came nearer, Ruby came into view, holding the babies in her arms. Ruby saw the group looking at her and stopped whistling. "Hey guys, what's up?...Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Greg marched up to Ruby with an angry expression on his face. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

"Dude, chill out, you'll wake the babies." Ruby said, nodding towards the sleeping children.

Opal stared at Ruby in awe. "Did you...actually take care of them?"

Ruby smiled. "Well I had some help from Vidalia."

Greg blinked. "How are these two still alive?" He asked, gently taking the babies in his arms.

"And you got them to stay asleep?" Opal said with a wide smile.

"Heh, yea. Just did that thing Rose used to do." Ruby informed.

"You remember that?" Sapphire asked.

"Heck yea. Remember how adorable it was? Who could forget?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a little lost on what you guys are talking about, but thank you for helping out, Ruby." Greg said. "And sorry I didn't have much faith in you."

"Ah, don't mention it." Ruby said lightly. "But from now on, I hope you remember I'm perfectly capable of taking care of the twins."

"Um, Ruby?" Opal asked.

"Yea?"

"Why are Steven and Connie wearing shirts instead of diapers?"

* * *

 _ **Author note:** And from then on, Vidalia became their godmother...don't tell Opal though. Please leave a comment and, as usual, constructive criticism is appreciated._


	9. Steven's Lion

_Steven's Lion_

 _A few years earlier:_

Steven groaned as he fell down into the desert sand, picking his head up and looking around him to only find more desert. Steven began to regret his decision to try and prove himself to the Gems…by sneaking onto a mission without their knowledge. All that he'd managed to succeed at was getting really lost and really thirsty.

"Ugh, why is it so hard to find the warp pad? This place is just a bunch of sandy hills. It shouldn't be hidden this good."

Steven fell back into the sand, contemplating over whether he should just go to sleep and wait for the Gems to find him. He decided that was the best plan.

Yet, as he was lying there, he heard something that made him think that he had already been found. He looked up, but instead of finding one of the Crystal Gems, he found himself face to face with a large, pink lion.

* * *

 _Present:_

"Come Steven, you know Pee Dee can't come over today." Connie told her brother.

"But I'm so _bored_." Steven groaned, lying on the couch.

Today was a day that Steven dreaded the mention of, the first day of spring. Connie wasn't sure why, but nothing ever went right for her brother on this day. It was nothing particularly bad, they had plenty of experiences that were far worse, but the fact that things never went his way _every_ time it came simply made Steven loath it.

In truth, the only reason nothing went right was because Steven always had the same thing on his mind when the first day of spring rolled around. It was when the days started getting longer and hotter, which meant it would be a great time to go and get the gems and Pee Dee to all have some fun at the beach. Unfortunately, no matter how many times it was explained to him, Steven always forgot one crucial detail. Pee Dee had to work on those first days. Due to it being around the time more people visited Beach City, he had to help his dad get set up for the crowds that would surely make their way to Beach Citywalk Fries.

"Well, why don't you go outside and do something?" Connie asked. "You don't need someone to entertain you all the time."

Steven gave his sister a frown. Why did she have to be right? "Fine, I will." He grumpily replied. He marched up to the door, opening it. The moment he did, he gasped. "Oh my gosh…Lion's back!" He cheered.

Connie, who had been lying in front of the TV all morning, quickly lost interest in the screen. "Really?!" She asked, turning to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a pink lion standing in the doorway, walking into the house with a bunch of gemstones in his mouth.

The pink animal bowed its head to greet Steven before walking into the house. With a grunt, Lion dropped dozens of gems from his mouth.

Connie walked up to it. "Man…he's slacking a bit."

Lion shook himself, many more falling from his mane.

Connie nodded. "That's more like it."

It had been five years since the Gems became acquainted with the pink cat. Steven had gotten a little lost when he "accidentally" followed the gems on a mission in the desert. Thankfully, the pink lion before them has happy to help the young Steven get back home. Since then, Steven and Connie received regular visits from Lion, the cat typically bringing multiple gemstones for the Crystal Gems to bubble. It became such a regular occurrence that Steven and Connie decided that he was there pet and dubbed him, "Lion"…they admitted now that the name wasn't very original, but the cat seemed to have grown fond of it.

Lion yawned, jumping onto the couch and curling into a ball, letting out a large sigh.

* * *

Connie bit the end of her pen, staring at Lion. "Come on…you have to do something sooner or later." She said, watching curiously, wanting to note any type of mystery that was produced by the lion.

While Lion had been basically family for the past few years, they knew next to nothing about the pink cat…other than he had a strong attachment to Steven. Lion was a big mystery…one that Connie intended to uncover. Though, after staring at Lion sleeping next to Steven with his paw atop Steven's chest, she found nothing particularly interesting…though this was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Connie groaned, falling back. She had been watching Lion since the first day they met, but had learned nothing over the years. Where he was from, what he fought, what he could do, even how strong he was. And it wasn't that the whole reason for the mystery was his inability to speak. Lion had been _active_ in keeping them from learning about him. When she tried to follow Lion, the cat stopped at the door and stared at her, waiting for her to go to sleep before he left. Connie had even convinced the gems to try and convince him to let them follow him, but the cat simply went on the roof and waited for them to give up. The only one Lion seemed open with was Steven. Sure he got along with and played with the others, but Steven was his obvious favorite.

Connie remembered once, a year after the meeting of Lion, after one of Lion's overnight visits, she woke up to find Lion and Steven had mysteriously vanished. Connie and the Gems had been sent into a full panic, until Steven happily walked in through the front door. After being scolded for leaving the house at night without permission, something that wasn't allowed until they were ten, Steven explained that it had in fact been Lion who had taken him. He then went on to explain how his companion had taken him to a large cave full of cool weapons.

While the group decided he was probably lying, Connie couldn't help but notice that Opal was wearing a troubled expression as Steven gave his detailed explanation of the place. Connie could only guess from the silent reaction that this meant Steven's story may have in fact been truth, though she didn't speak up about it, deciding it was most likely private if Opal wasn't saying anything.

From then on, while there were no more instances of them finding him missing in the morning, Connie would often notice Steven sleeping through most of the day after overnight visits from Lion, leading her to believe that Lion was still taking him places. Steven of course denied this, probably convinced he would get in trouble like he had the first time.

Steven was the only one that knew anything about the lion, but Connie decided that night that was all going to change. She was going to learn about the mysterious Lion.

* * *

Lion stretched out, yawning. He took a look around, eyes immediately laying on Connie, the girl unmoving with her eyes shut. He took a glance around the room, nodding in satisfaction as he saw no one around. He moved to Steven, gently nudging him with his nose.

Steven stirred a little, giving a faint moan. "...ples'...I don' wan' hurt 'em..." Steven's eyes slowly blinked open, falling on the pink lion. He woke up immediately at the sight, knowing what the awakening meant. A bright smile grew on his face, the hybrid repressing the urge to give a high-pitched squeal.

Steven quickly ran past the large cat, opening the door quietly, Lion walking out with Steven at his side.

The moment the door closed, Connie's eyes snapped open. "Alright," She pulled the sheet from over her, revealing she was completely dressed. "Let's see where they're going."

Connie rushed outside, being sure to not make a noise as she opened and closed the door. When she saw them, Steven was on Lion's back, the pink cat staring at Beach City. What was going on? Shouldn't they be using the warp pad?

Almost as if to answer her question, Lion let out a roar, a pink vortex appearing before him. Lion walked through casually, leaving Connie speechless.

Connie might have stayed by the door for the entire night, had it not been for the slowly shrinking portal that could answer some of the burning questions she had. Connie noticed its slow shrinking, pulling the girl from her awe. Connie ran in its direction, not willing to go another second of not knowing what's going on. Noticing that the portal was shrinking faster with each passing second, Connie was prompted to run even faster. By the time she reached it, the portal was already almost gone. In one last ditch effort, Connie shut her eyes and leaped into the air, flying straight into the pink vortex before it disappeared for good.

Connie opened her eyes, finding herself flying through a bright pink tunnel. She took glances around her, but altogether was too confused by it to make sense of it. She looked forward and found herself plummeting to the ground. Connie shielded her eyes and yelled in fear as it came quicker and quicker.

Connie passed into the area effortlessly, simply earning a minor bump as she landed unharmed. It took a moment for her realize, the girl's yelling slowly growing quieter before ceasing. She took a look behind her, finding the doorway to the tunnel of light to have disappeared. Connie sighed. "Oh well."

She looked from it to what laid before her and her eyes widened immediately in wonder. She was looking at a long, spiraling staircase leading to a green dome-shaped temple. "Wow."

An excited cry from her brother pulled her from this, the girl deciding then to run forward and investigate. She reached the top of the stairs quickly, peeking to find Steven looking at his surroundings in awe.

"This is so cool!" Steven commented, gesturing to the enormous structure. He looked to find Lion walking across a pathway to a small structure in the middle of a pond, following after him. "Alright, so what're we doing today? Finding some sort of gem stuff?" A bright grin grew on his face. "Are we gonna finally fight a gem monster?!"

When Lion reached the center, he nodded to the structure.

Steven nodded and ran forward. "Oo, I can't wait." He looked inside and his smile fell. "Hey, what gives?" He pulled out a white and green beetle. "This wasn't hard at all. I could've done this on accident."

Lion put his paw on top of the beetle, raising the paw up a little.

"…What does that mean?"

Lion groaned. Dipping his snout into the water, he began to blow, bubbles of air bursting from the surface. Steven stared for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, I get it." Steven said. He placed his hand on top of the beetle, and quickly raised his hand up a little. Nothing happened. Steven repeated the exercise. Still nothing. He gave a frustrated glare, doing it a third time only to be met with the same result.

Connie watched in confusion. What the heck was going on? From what she had seen thus far, Lion took Steven out to play with gem stuff. Yet, there was obviously some sort of understanding between the two, as Lion didn't seem to be objecting to the boy's actions and Steven was quite serious about completing it.

After four more times, Steven groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry Lion, I can't do it." Steven told the pink cat.

Lion put a paw on his shoulder, seemingly to comfort him.

Steven simply turned his head away. "I don't even know why you keep trying with me. Connie would probably have learned how to do _tons_ of stuff if you helped her."

Lion shook his head, moving his paw from Steven's shoulder to the beetle before giving a small grunt.

"Well…what am I doing wrong?" Steven asked. "The Gems do it so easily. I don't even think that they _have_ to think about making a bubble around a gem."

Connie's eyes widened in realization. Lion was trying to teach Steven how to use his gem…in honesty, she should have realized that's what they were doing.

Steven tried a many more times before once again loosing faith in himself, dropping to the ground. "I'm never gonna get this."

Lion gave him a sympathetic look. He gave a light roar, nudging Steven with his head. Steven tried to retreat from his companion's touch, the lion working his way under Steven's arm, plopping down next to him. Steven at first gave an aggravated look, but slowly felt his lips turn upwards.

He gave Lion a small pat on the head. "Thanks bud."

Lion gave a little roar in response, seemingly happier at Steven's change in attitude.

Connie smiled at the sight. So, this was what they did. It warmed her heart to see Steven like this, and, as she continued to watch the scene, she began to think back to moments in her life that were suddenly less confusing. The reason he had been missing some nights after the day their dad died was because he had someone who was cheering him up. The reason he never cried on the days after was because he already had. Lion hadn't just been acting as a mentor or guardian, he had been acting as Steven's friend, as someone he could confide in and talk to, someone who would always be there for him.

She didn't know why, but she felt that, all of a sudden, she shouldn't be there. She felt like she was imposing on a private moment that was meant for them alone. She didn't feel guilty about being there and for watching thus far, but she did feel like now was the time to walk away and come back when their moment was over.

As she turned, the earth shook underneath her.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" She heard Steven ask.

Connie turned to find Steven trying his best to keep his footing while also keeping hold of the beetle. He slipped as the shaking intensified, Lion supporting him before he could fall.

The shaking stopped as abruptly as it had come, leaving the dazed and confused Steven and his guardian wondering just what happened.

Connie let out a sigh of relief, glad that what just happened was nothing too extreme. Of course, her luck had other plans. The moment she felt that it was over, a screech sounded and the waters began to bubble.

Connie almost felt her heart stop as a giant bird creature burst from waters. It was massive, a beast that matched even the centipeetle mother in size. Its body was covered in brown feathers, the only parts without being the violet top to the creature's beak, its purple stomach, and its legs. Something that sent chills down Connie's spine were the creature's eyes, or lack thereof. Despite this, it seemed perfectly capable of determining where Steven and Lion were, dive-bombing towards them.

While Connie was frozen in shock, Lion acted quickly, grabbing Steven with his jaws and jumping away from the beast. The bird stopped before it could collide with the ground, flapping in place and screeching angrily before zooming towards them. Lion jumped out of the way, the bird unable to move in time to avoid crashing straight into the dome.

Connie couldn't make her legs move, the beast's impact throwing her away. Connie fell to the ground, hair blown into her face. When she brushed it away, she looked in time to see the bird rising from the rubble, it snarled at Lion, the pink cat setting Steven down and growling back, daring it to come any closer.

The bird looked as if it was about to, but, when it readied its wings, it froze. Slowly, the bird turned its head towards Connie.

Lion, confused, followed the gem monster's gaze, eyes widening as they fell on the other quartz child.

The bird screeched before leaping at Connie, the girl rolling out of the way before it could grab her. The creature took to the skies, flapping its wings and roaring at Connie before once again trying to get her. This time, she didn't have to move, a pink blur tackling the bird out of the air. Connie watched in shock as Lion caught the beast by its neck, throwing it into the air. Connie would've watched the bird fly off, had her guardian not been falling off the face of a mountain.

Lion didn't look scared though, roaring as he plummeted. Before him, a portal opened up, the cat flying through. Hearing a roar behind her, Connie turned around to find another portal open above the still recovering bird, Lion emerging and throwing himself into the beast. The bird screeched in pain, only for Lion to kick off of the beast, sending it flying to the ground and poofing on impact, gem shards littering the ground around where the beast once was.

Connie's mouth was agape at the sight, vaguely aware of the cheering from her brother. What snapped her out of it was the sound of Lion landing in front of her. She was afraid to look up, doing so to find that, just as she'd thought, the cat was wearing a menacing glare on his face.

Lion gave a growl and a small roar, Connie not needing to understand what he was saying to know he was scolding her. She supposed she deserved it. She had spied on something private among the him and Steven.

When Connie felt she couldn't stand the weight of his judging glare any longer, Steven spoke.

"Um, guys."

They looked over in his direction, eyes widening as the gem shards from the fallen monster formed into smaller versions of the bird's head.

"I don't think we're done!" Steven said, running towards the two.

Behind him, the heads screeched, flying in pursuit.

Connie watched in fear, preparing to run off, only for Lion to grab her by the collar of her shirt, throwing her up and onto his back. The pink cat bared his teeth and roared at the heads chasing Steven, blowing them back.

Steven jumped onto Lion's back panting.

"Hey Connie, how're you?" Steven asked between breaths, Lion taking off the moment the male hybrid grabbed onto his fur.

"Good, a little shocked at what's going on, but good." Connie answered, watching as Lion roared and opened a portal in front of him.

Lion leaped through, Connie and Steven ducking.

* * *

Lion fell when he reached the other side, the twins falling off his back while he rolled to a halt.

Connie and Steven groaned as they slowly stood up, the eyes of each widening at the fallen Lion. "Lion!" They called, running to his side.

"Are you okay?!" Connie asked, shaking him.

Lion sighed before giving a grunt, earning a sigh of relief from Connie.

Steven sighed. "Man, that was a close one." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the beetle from before. "But I got the bug…I should probably give this to the Gems."

Connie chuckled. "Yea, that does sound like a-"

A cacophony of screeches turned the trio's attention back to the still open portal, the bird heads flying towards it.

"Ah, they're going to come through!" Steven cried.

Connie stared on. Her head fell and her eyes grew sad. "This…This is my fault…if I hadn't decided to come, you guys would've been able to beat this thing easily…but I screwed it up."

"I'm not sure how you connected those dots, but I think we have bigger things to worry about." Steven told his sister.

Lion stood up behind them, growling.

"Oh yea, Lion didn't get hurt at all." Steven said, watching as the lion walked between the children and the portal, getting into a battle stance, growling.

When the birds were about to fly through, Lion jumped forward, roaring. The force blew the monsters in front back, making them bump into those behind them. Before they could recover, Lion jumped through and kicked one back, grabbing a second with his teeth. He threw the one he held into a second, roaring again. The attack made a few disappear into their gem shards, the remaining few mindlessly charging at Lion again.

"Whew! Go Lion!" Steven cheered.

"Yea, you can do it!" Connie joined in.

Lion jumped to the side to avoid it, the flock changing direction. They hit Lion head on, colliding one after another. Lion was thrown into the air, the flock giving no mercy as they flew in pursuit.

The twins gasped. "Lion!"

Lion opened his eyes, looking at the oncoming beasts. Lion roared, creating a portal in between him and the beasts.

"Yea, woohoo!" The twins cheered. Their grins fell as a pink glow came from behind them, turning to find the portal Lion made leading to it.

The birds flew through, Steven and Connie hugging each other in fear as they came at them. Before they could reach them, another portal appeared, Lion popping through and sliding to a halt. He reared his head back, letting out a growl, before releasing a massive roar, powerful enough that it made the windows of the beach house shake.

The beasts remaining had no chance, each glowing before disappearing into their gems, the shards falling to the ground one by one.

Steven and Connie slowly released each other, the portals around them disappearing.

"So…is it over now?" Steven asked.

Lion turned to Steven before falling to the ground.

"…Yep, we're done." Steven answered.

Connie was silent for a moment. "Oh…my…gosh…that was so cool!" She cried. "The way you fought was magnificent! No wonder you always have so many gem monsters when you come by! You beat them like they're nothing!"

Lion glared at her, groaning as he stood up, walking up to the pile and picking one of the gem shards up in his mouth. He walked back to Connie, giving it to her.

"I know! Even _they_ didn't stand a chance against _you_!"

"Um…Connie?" Steven asked. "I don't thing he was bragging right there."

"Well…what else would he be doing?"

Lion came back to her, dumping a pile of ten shards I to her hands. He then looked over to the pile on the beach and then pointed with his paw over to the house.

Connie's eyes widened. "Oooooh…" She looked back to the pile and her head fell. "Aww." She whined, walking over to the pile.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Just in case it wasn't clear, Lion made Connie carry the gem shards from Big Bird to the house by herself as punishment for spying on them…yay for animals having authority over children! Constructive criticism is desired and accepted!_


	10. Monster Buddies

_Monster Buddies_

A seven year old Connie lies on the ground, holding a scraped knee, tears streaming down her face.

"Connie!" An seven year old Steven calls, running to his twin's side. "Connie, are you okay?" He asked.

Connie looked at him and tried her best to give an answer, the only thing escaping being a sob before she shut her eyes.

"Oh no, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Steven asked, looking around. "Oh, what would _Dad_ do?" He asked, holding his head. "…He-…He would kiss it and make it all better… Okay."

Connie didn't know how that was going to help, but she didn't object. All she felt was Steven kiss her knee. Surprisingly enough, after a few seconds, she felt the pain flee until it was no more. When she finally got the nerve to open her eyes, she gasped. There was blood around her knee, but the scrape that had been there had disappeared entirely.

* * *

Opal let out a battle cry, using her whip to throw a large ice monster away. The beast flew into a wall, groaning as it pulled itself to its feet, Ruby flying into it before it could move away. The monster burst into a cloud of blue smoke, leaving a blue gemstone in its place.

"Don't you think that was a little excessive?" Steven asked. "He seemed like a pretty _cool_ guy." Steven commented.

"Yea, it sure was _ice_ to meet him." Connie added, the twins chuckling.

Ruby and Opal groaned, the only one laughing being Sapphire.

"At least there won't be anything else between us and the shooting star." Opal said.

"Yea, then we won't have to listen to their bad ice jokes." Ruby added.

"That's just _col-"_ Connie began, the sound of the cave starting to crumble taking her attention.

Some of the stalactites above began to collapse around them, the Gems jumping out of the way.

Opal quickly looked around. "We have to get Steven and Connie out of here!" She cried.

"What?" Steven exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that?"

Sapphire picked the two up, bubbles forming around the two.

"You can bubble us?" Steven asked, Sapphire warping the two away before she could answer.

* * *

"Whoa, that was a doozy." Steven said as the bubble warped into the burning room, Connie appearing soon after.

"Man, what a ride." Connie said. The girl, noticing where they were, looked around the bubble surrounding her. "How do we get out of these things?" She asked.

Steven looked for a moment. "I think we just-" The moment he poked his bubble, it popped, dropping him. He let out a yelp as he landed on a second bubbles, popping it as well, before finally landing on the ground. "Ugh." Steven groaned, rubbing his head. When he opened his eyes, he felt fear wash over him as a green light came from the spherical gem he had released.

The light formed into a humanoid form first, the form standing up before its torso grew elongated, multiple arms spreading out and its head becoming that of the centipeetle mother. The creature soon shrunk to the size of a dog, the light fading and allowing its details to be shown.

The centipeetle, for the most part, looked the same as it did before its defeat, save its new size and only having to four legs now. Its gem, which had once only been the monster's iris, was now its entire eyes, the circle its pupil.

The creature growled and hissed, taking quick glances about the room, barely taking any notice to the fearful boy before it. Soon, a yelp escaped it, Connie falling on top of it.

"Ow, what did I land on?" Connie asked, rubbing her back. She turned to find the centipeetle, letting out a yelp before taking cover next to her brother. The two hugged each other for safety, watching the monster in preparation for the inevitable.

The centipeetle mother didn't come at them though. Not only did it not seem to be hostile, but it barely looked like it could stand, shaking as it stood.

Steven watched as the Centipeetle Mother stumbled to it knees, cradling its wounded front leg, screeching quietly in pain. In that moment, he forgot all about just what had been the reason the beast had been locked away, he forgot how it had tried to kill them and could very well _still_ kill them. He even forgot about his fear. All he saw right then was a person in pain.

"It's hurt!" Steven cried, rushing forward.

"Wh- Steven!" Connie called, rushing after him, swearing he was crazy the whole way and that she was crazy for following him.

Steven dropped to his knees next to the gem monster. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

The centipeetle looked at him and immediately hissed, dragging itself away with its hind legs.

Connie ran to Steven's side as her brother stood up. "Steven, what are you thinking?! That thing tried to kill us, remember?!"

"Aw, come on." Steven whined. "Look at her." He said, indicating to the small, injured centipeetle shivering in the corner of the burning room.

Connie stared for a moment before groaning. "Fine, but after you heal her you have to go to the other side of the room with me until the Gems get back."

"Okay." Steven chirped. Quietly and slowly, Steven made his to the shaking monster. "Hey, it's okay." He assured it quietly. "I don't bite."

Connie watched, ready at a moment's notice in case she needed to help her brother. Yet, to her surprise, she watched the beast look at Steven, its breathing gradually coming to a slow.

"There, there, that's it." Steven said, lowering himself to the monster slowly, close enough to touch it. "I'm just here to help."

Steven slowly reached out, his hand touching the beast's white mane. The centipeetle flinched at first, but gradually settled as Steven began to pet it, Connie's mouth opening in shock.

"Yea, that's it. Everything's okay." Steven said. When the creature's breath became steady, Steven slowly moved his mouth to its leg, kissing it.

The creature flinched at the touch, but, as seconds flew by, its single eye widened. It jumped to its feet, wiggling its once injured limb in the air, Steven laughing at its reaction. The creature was euphoric, running around in circles while making noises the twins could only assume were out of joy. The two watched, unable to keep themselves from laughing at the healed creature's reaction.

Then, the centipeetle stopped all of a sudden, staring intently into Steven's eyes. Without warning, it charged forward, Steven unable to react quickly enough as it tackled him to the ground.

"Steven!" Connie cried, running forward, only for the sound of laughter to end her panic.

The fierce beast that had once tried to kill all of them, was rubbing its face against Steven's, the hybrid laughing as it continued.

Not a second had passed before the sound of the Temple door opening came from behind her.

"Steven!" Came the collective cry of the Crystal Gems as they ran in, Sapphire throwing the centipeetle off of Steven.

"Steven, are you okay?" Sapphire asked, holding him close.

"I knew sending them here was a bad idea." Opal said, getting in front of Steven with her spears raised, Ruby following suit.

The centipeetle didn't waste a second as it got into an offensive stance, snarling as green acid began to drip from its mandibles.

"Wait!" Steven cried out, rushing between the two sides.

"S- Steven?" Opal stuttered. "G- Get behind us right now!"

"Don't hurt her!" Steven said, shocking the three gems before him. "She's just scared!"

Ruby and Opal didn't budge, each still aiming their weapons forward. Sapphire however, gave a curious look.

"I- It's true!" Connie told them, getting between them as well. "Steven accidently popped the bubble, but it got hurt and was scared. When Steven healed it, it didn't try to hurt him at _all_."

"Yeah, it's not like the rest, she's nice." Steven added.

Opal looked at Ruby. "…Well?"

"Hey, I'm not trusting that thing." Ruby snapped.

Despite the two gems against them, neither child backed down.

The two gems looked to their leader.

"Sapphire?" Ruby called.

Sapphire looked to both sides, a look of thought about her. "Alright, the centipeetle stays."

Ruby and Opal's mouths opened wide in shock, Steven and Connie's cheers coming from the other side of the room.

"S- Sapphire!" Opal called. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It was two against two and I was the deciding vote. My decision stands." Sapphire told her. "Besides, I'm curious to see what they can do with," Sapphire looked to the gem monster, the centipeetle looking at her curiously, giving small snarls. "this."

* * *

"Um, don't you think this is a bit excessive?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean?" Opal asked as she finished chaining the centipeetle to a rock.

"Meh, to be fair, it did almost kill us." Connie defended.

A chain broke, Opal jumping in fear.

Steven watched as the Centipeetle Mother struggled and snarled. "…Maybe you guys could go away for a bit." Steven said uncertainly. "She kind of looks scared right now."

"Absolutely _not_!" Opal snapped.

"Hm…" Sapphire hummed in thought. "Let's do this Steven's way." She suggested.

Opal looked horrified at the statement. "But Sapphire-"

Ruby picked up Opal before she could finish. "Come on, you heard the boss." Ruby sang with a cheeky grin, walking off.

"Good luck you two." Sapphire said before following the two gems back into the beach house.

Immediately, Steven and Connie saw the Gems looking at them through the window.

Steven looked back to the centipeetle, sighing in relief. "Alright bud, now it's just you and me…and Connie."

The centipeetle broke free from her chains, eye immediately looking toward Steven. She Let out a happy screech, leaping at and tackling Steven, rubbing into his chest playfully, Steven laughing.

"Huh, well that was easy." Connie said.

"Hey Centipeetle, be careful." Steven told it as he laughed. "You don't wanna crush the chips.

The centipeetle jumped off, tilting its head in confusion.

"You brought chips?" Connie asked.

"Yep. I thought it was appropriate if she didn't calm down." Steven told his sister, taking out the bag of chips. "Hey buddy, hey girl, you wanna chip?" He asked, taking out a chip and holding it out.

The Centipeetle Mother looked curiously at the chip and then back at Steven.

"Oh, come on. They're _good_." Steven said, eating a different one. "See, yum."

Connie watched in surprise as the creature walked up and ate the chip out of his hand. It didn't take long before the centipeetle decided that she liked the food, jumping up at Steven like a dog.

Steven chuckled. "I guess that means you like them." He said, throwing another in the air, the centipeetle catching it.

Connie laughed. "Alright, let me try." Connie said, reaching forward, only for the centipeetle to growl menacingly at Connie, the girl pulling her hand away.

"Hey, bad girl." Steven said to the centipeetle.

To Connie's surprise, the creature seemed ashamed, lowering it's head.

"I guess it likes you a lot." Connie said.

"Aw, come on buddy, it's okay." Steven assured the now upset gem monster. "Uh…hey, you want another chip?" Steven offered, pulling another one out.

The centipeetle gave a look to him, but the moment her eye fell on him, it fell right back to the ground.

"…Maybe a little too much." Connie added.

"Come on bud, I didn't mean to make you upset." Steven said. "I'm not mad see?" Steven said, spreading out his arms to allow the monster to get a good look at his entire form.

The centipeetle looked, but her eye moved slightly upward as a seagull swooped down and tried to grab the chip out of Steven's hand, biting him in the process.

"Ow!" Steven cried, holding his hand in pain, looking as the bird landed, finishing the chip it had stolen.

"Hey, shoo!" Connie called, coming to her brother's aid.

"Those aren't for you!" Steven called.

A screech sounded behind them, the twins turning to find the Centipeetle Mother growling at the seagull, spitting out a stream of acid from her mouth. The seagull took to the skies in time to avoid the attack, only for another stream of acid to be fired at it. The bird narrowly avoided it, quickly deciding that potato chips weren't worth it's life and flying away.

The centipeetle glared off to the fleeing seagull, giving another aggressive shot to warn the bird to never come back.

"You…" Steven's eyes lit up. "You saved me."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Opal asked as they warped back into the cave, looking at the centipeetle standing close to Steven.

"Yes." Sapphire answered. "The only way we're getting into the cavern now is with the help of our friend here. Plus, I would like to see how Steven's 'training' has worked."

Steven gave a determined look, nodding. "Squawk!" He cried.

Immediately, the centipeetle shot a stream of acid forward, burning a large hole into the rock.

"Alright centipeetle!" Connie called, pumping her fist in the air.

"Good girl." Steven said, petting her head before throwing a chip into the air, the monster catching it.

Opal watched with an uneasy expression as her allies walked through the hole, sighing before following.

* * *

"Whoa!" Steven and Connie exclaimed in awe as they looked around the room. "Cool!" They said, not meaning to make a joke that time.

The group made their way to a small pond at the center of the room, a large pink rock resting at its center.

"There's the shooting star!" Opal exclaimed.

"What's it do again?" Ruby asked.

"Well that's easy, it…it does…"

"It's an elemental so hot and volatile that it must be incased in ice." Sapphire chimed in.

"Exactly." Opal said. "Now, Ruby, we need you to summon your gauntlet and pick it up."

"Why do _I_ have to do the work?" Ruby whined.

Opal gave a tired glare. "Because you're the only one who can handle its heat."

Ruby groaned. "Fine, lazy." She said, summoning her gauntlets.

Connie, after this occurred, noticed the centipeetle begin to fidget a little, but quickly calmed down as she looked to find Steven not seeming afraid. Connie smiled. This thing really did like him.

"What do you do with a shooting star anyway?" Steven asked.

Ruby turned to the hybrid, shooting star in her hands. "Uh, you shoot it."

A screech sounded as the centipeetle dived between Steven and Ruby, hissing.

Ruby jumped back a bit. "Whoa Centi, you almost gave me a-"

The centipeetle spit again, Ruby barely jumping to the side in time to avoid it.

"No, no, no, Centipeetle, what are you doing?" Steven asked.

The monster simply pushed him to the ground and stood on top of him, looking in Ruby's direction with a threatening growl.

"I knew this would happen!" Opal called out, a whip and spear appearing in two of the four armed gem's hands.

The centipeetle simply turned to her and gave the same warning snarl, turning in Sapphire's direction when a blue light came.

"Easy." Sapphire warned, carefully edging herself closer. "We're not going to hurt him. Ruby was just trying to get the shooting star. That was all."

The centipeetle didn't budge, simply snarling and hissing even more as she stood on top of the boy.

"Come on, we don't want to fight." Sapphire slowly reached forward. "Yea, that's it."

Just when Sapphire thought she was going to be able to reach forward and touch the gem monster, it fired another stream of acid at her, forcing Sapphire to jump back to avoid damage. The moment she had space, the Centipeetle Mother looked to the top of the cave and spun its mandibles around, spitting acid onto the ceiling.

Stalactites fell all around them, Sapphire being the first to move and grab Connie, taking her away from the danger. Opal was the next, grabbing one with her whip and using it to destroy the rest falling at her. Ruby wasn't so lucky, four falling around and trapping her within.

The two gems surrounded the centipeetle once more, Ruby letting out a cry before bursting from her short lived stone prison, joining the duo.

"Nooo!" Steven cried, the centipeetle ignoring him as it looked to its enemies. "You don't need to do this! You don't have to fight! You're not a monster anymore!"

At first it seemed like nothing would calm down the beast, then, as it truly listened to her friend's words, it stopped, its eye widening. The creature looked towards the Gems with their weapons still summoned and then to the girl that had been there for her release. They didn't hold expressions of fear or malice. There was no anger or hate. All there was, was fear. Fear for her. The centipeetle then looked back to the hybrid she had thought she was protecting and saw it again, the same fear.

The centipeetle slowly backed off of him, mane lowered. Was this all she was, some monster?

"Centipeetle?" Steven asked.

No, she couldn't be, she had been trying to help. That's all. The centipeetle took another step back.

"Hey, I'm not mad, you were just scared." He assured.

The centipeetle looked to the gems around her, the same fear still in their eyes. No, she wasn't a friend to him, she was the same monster she had always been. No healing, no love from him could change that.

She heard a crack behind her, coming from a stalactite above a path leading deeper into the cave.

So she wouldn't let him see what she truly was anymore.

Quickly, the centipeetle Mother turned in the direction of the falling stalactite, never slowing for a second.

"Centipeetle!" She could hear behind her, but even then she didn't stop.

With one last leap, she dove forward, the entrance collapsing after her.

"Centipeetle!" Steven cried, running to the collapsed cave. He dug through the rubble to the best of his ability. He made little to no leeway, but continued nevertheless. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but still didn't stop.

"Steven…" Sapphire said. "she's gone… Even if we make it through, she could be anywhere."

Steven couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it. He had just made her his friend.

"Steven, you did a great job taming your centipeetle." Opal said.

What if she was scared? She was alone. What if she got hungry? She didn't have any chips.

"Even Rose hadn't been able to do what you did."

At that, Steven's digging gradually came to a slow.

"She tried everything she could to save these creatures, but even then she couldn't heal them." Sapphire chimed in.

Steven's digging came to a halt. "…but if she couldn't, then how will I…"

"Are you kidding me?! Have you not _seen_ what you did today?!" Ruby asked. "You tamed that centipeetle. You bonded with her so much today alone she was devastated just because she scared us! I loved Rose, but I'll be the first to admit that even _she_ hadn't been able to do that."

"Maybe we weren't able to help her this time," Sapphire told him. "But next time, I'm sure you can do it."

Steven smiled to the group. "Wait for me Centipeetle." He said, placing his hand on the rocks separating them.

On the other side of the wall, the centipeetle mother stood, head pressed against the wall, trying to fight the urge to rejoin him.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Magic kisses. Hey, I thought it was a cute idea. Plus, cliché or not, that was where the concept was going in the show._


	11. Mirror Gem

_**Author's note:**_ _I've decided to upload this early to make up for the slow updates in the past and because of the general bad material you're all forced to read. Now, the next couple chapters are meant to dig deeper into Steven and Lapis' characters, and bring to light a dimension of Steven that plays an important roll in a lot of the actions he takes._

* * *

 _Mirror Gem_

"But _why_ can't you come over?" Connie whined into the phone.

"Because now that school's out, I'm going to be working at Beach Citywalk Fries full-time." Peedee answered back. "You'll just have to wait for the weekend, when the restaurant's closed."

"Fine." Connie told her friend, failing miserably at hiding the disappointment in her tone.

"Until then, why don't you just come and visit me and we can hang out there?" He suggested hopefully, trying his best not to sound just as desperate.

Connie brightened up. "Sure!" She answered. "Maybe I can even help you out!" Connie suggested.

Peedee chuckled. "Alright, but what have I always told you about my job?" He asked jokingly.

"…What?" Connie said.

Peedee stumbling could be heard on the other end, earning a chuckle from Connie. "How can you not remember?! We've been saying it since school _began_!"

"I'm just messing with you." She admitted playfully.

"Well thank goodness." He said, giving a large exhale in relief. "I was afraid I'd have to spend _another_ break from school teaching you."

Connie chuckled. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what's school?"

"Ah, never been?" Peedee asked, his tone hinting he already knew the answer.

"Yea..." Connie answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"I figured." Peedee admitted. "I'm _also_ guessing you want me to tell you about it."

Connie sat down with a serious expression. "Teach me."

* * *

"Why do we need this..." _chalk board_ " again?" Ruby asked nonchalantly as Steven happily set a stack of books next to her.

"Just something Peedee told me about." Connie explained. "What was it called?" She asked herself.

"Is it that same thing Sour Cream's always complaining about?" Steven asked, peeking his head from behind a pile of boxes. "Something called..."school"?"

"What's a school?" Ruby asked.

With a large grunt, Steven set down the boxes next to Lion. "Sour Cream said that school is an unending prison of corrupting, soul sucking darkness where free will and happiness go to die... So I looked it up and found out it's a place where you can learn about different things. Sounds fun, but I don't think we know too many people with enough time to teach us." Steven said, groaning in frustration as a few boxes fell over.

A loud gasp sounded from behind them, everyone turning to see Opal with an excited expression across her face. "Teach you?!"

"Uh-oh. Y-you know what, I just remembered that I have to do...a thing." Ruby said, slipping out of the room and running through the temple door. "YOUR SACRIFICE WILL BE REMEMBERED!" She shouted as she continued to run away.

"Why didn't you just come to _me_? _I_ can help you!" Opal said enthusiastically, scooping Steven and Connie into her arms. The twins glanced at each other uncertainly. Putting her two free arms to the gem on her forehead, she closed her eyes and took a calm breath. As the gem began to glow, a decorative mirror slowly emerged from it.

Steven and Connie forgot about Ruby's previous reaction, each looking at the mirror in awe as it slowly twirled in the air.

"Wow...what is it?" Steven asked, eyes filled with stars.

"Excellent question!" Opal told him. " _This_ is a gem-powered mirror. They were used to record important events in Gem history and play them back."

"Really?!" Connie exclaimed. "What kinds of things?!"

"Oh lots of things. They've recorded messages, animal behaviors, treaties, even wars." Opal enthusiastically.

"Wow!" Connie grabbed the mirror from the air, looking it over. After inspecting it, she turned to Opal. "How does it work?"

Opal crouched down. "All you have to do is tell it to show you something that it's seen. Here, let me show you." She told them, taking the device in her hands, face showing excitement equal to the children. "Oh, it's been so long since I've used one of these things." She said nostalgically, making sure to clear her throat. "Show us the Galaxy Warp." She commanded.

The mirror simply sat there, no change made.

Opal and Connie's faces fell.

"Come on, show us the Galaxy Warp." Opal commanded again, shaking the device.

Still nothing.

"Here, let me try." Connie said, taking the mirror in her hands. "Show us the Galaxy Warp." Connie commanded, speaking carefully.

"Huh," Opal said after the other failed attempt. "I guess it's broken."

"Aww." Connie whined, tossing the mirror away from her, Steven catching it before it could fall to the ground. Connie crossed her arms and began pouting.

"Don't worry Connie." Opal assured, picking her up and putting the girl in her lap. "We'll find some other way to teach you later."

Connie laughed as Opal ruffled her hair. "Okay."

"Good." Opal said, putting Connie back on the ground. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go look for an evil painting." Opal stated, walking over to the warp pad. "I love you." She said before warping away.

Connie flopped onto the couch. "Evil painting? That doesn't sound fake at all." Connie said sarcastically. After staring at the roof in silence for awhile, wondering how she was going to learn now, she looked over to find Steven staring at the mirror.

"Come on. Pleeeeeeeease?" Steven begged.

"Steven, you heard Opal." Connie said from her spot on the couch. "It's probably busted. We may as well just throw it away."

"Don't say things like that!" Steven defended, putting his hand to the glass defensively. "It'll _never_ work if you say things like that. Besides, you'll hurt its feelings." He said, stroking the glass gingerly.

"It's inanimate. It doesn't have feeling." Connie explained, amazed at her twin brother's childishness.

Steven looked at the mirror once again, stroking the glass again. "Don't worry. I know you work. I still believe in you."

Connie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever... Hey, I'm gonna go up and help Peedee at Beach Citywalk Fries, you wanna come?" She said as she sat up.

"No thanks." Steven answered, still staring at the mirror.

"Okay then..." Connie said as she made her way to the door. Taking a final worried glance at her brother, she said, "See ya." Before leaving the house.

"...Don't worry, I believe in you. I know you're not broken," Steven said after a small pause. "...because I know how it feels."

* * *

Steven had been staring at the mirror for a couple hours, waiting for it to do something.

Steven's focus was stolen away from the mirror as a loud grumbling sound came from his stomach. He looked down and chuckled. "I guess that means I'm hungry. Maybe I'll get a doughnut? I don't know... You want anything?" Steven asked, looking at the mirror he held in his hand. He gave a sad sigh as there came no response. "I guess you couldn't eat anyway..."

Steven shook it off and ran to the Big Doughnut with the mirror still in hand. Making it there, he saw Lars and Sadie setting up table outside.

"Hey Lars, hey Sadie!" He called as he came closer.

Sadie looked at the approaching Steven and visibly brightened up. "Hey Steven!" She called back.

Lars made no attempt to respond until he looked at Sadie and saw her giving him a death glare. "H- hey Steven!" He stuttered out, looking to see Sadie now giving him a smile.

"Could you give us a little hand over here?" Sadie asked as Steven made it.

"Sure." He said, putting the mirror in his pocket and helping the two teens lift the table.

"Easy does it." Sadie grunted as they set it down in the desired location, everyone taking tired breaths of air.

Whew...that was tuff." Steven said between huffs.

"Not for me." Lars said with an prideful smile. He flexed his muscles to prove his point, only for him to hold it in pain. "Ow, sore!"

Steven and Sadie stifled a laugh, earning an embarrassed blush from Lars.

"It's not funny!" He defended childishly, his pride bruised. "Besides...I had a rough workout this morning!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to Steven, the young boy taking out the mirror again. "So Steven, what brings you up here?" She asked with a smile.

"Just comin' up to get some doughnuts." He said cheerfully.

Sadie's smile dropped. "Oh...sorry Steven, we're actually closed today. We're getting ready for the big summer crowd." She said, gesturing to the tables.

"And I'm getting ready to go talk to all of the out-of-town girls!" Lars declared, pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Cough! delusional! Cough cough!" Sadie said between fake coughs, smiling innocently as Lars gave her a glare.

"Okay." Steven said, hiding his disappointment at his favorite establishment being closed.

"But don't worry bud, we'll be open tomorrow." Sadie said to her friend.

Steven gave a half smile. "Promise?"

"Does Lars need me to open a jar of pickles?"

"Hey!" Lars responded, ego further bruised by the comment.

"Yea." Steven answered.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Sadie told Steven, patting him on the head.

"You know I can hear you two, right?!" Lars continued.

Steven chuckled, ignoring Lars' comment. "Okay then." Steven took off running, giving them a final wave. "I'll see you around!" _Hmm, maybe I can get some pizza on the way to Vidalia's._

* * *

"Vidalia, hey Vidalia!" Steven shouted as he approached Vidalia's house, the woman loading some things into her own car.

"Huh- oof." She was caught off guard as Steven tackled her into a hug. "Oh, Steven!" Vidalia smiled. "Well what brings you here this fine summer day?"

"Ah nothing, just wanted to see if you-" Steven began, only to be cut off by Vidalia.

"Hold that thought." Vidalia said as she rushed to aid Yellowtail, the latter of whom was carrying a few large suitcases in his arms.

The two carried them all the way from the house to their car, Vidalia giving a loud grunt as they threw them into the car's trunk.

"Whew, gets heavier every time." She said, wiping her forehead as Yellowtail went back inside.

"...You know that those have wheels for a reason, right?" Steven asked.

"Wheels?!" Vidalia's mouth dropped. "Well I guess I _would_ be the one who doesn't notice that for three years."

Steven looked in the car's trunk, finding it to be nearly filled with four suitcases. "What're these for?" He asked.

"Huh?" Vidalia gave Steven a confused look. "I told you two weeks ago."

"Told me what?" Steven asked, not remembering.

"About our little family vacation. Yellowtail planned the whole thing for us. Even if I didn't tell you about it, I'm surprised Onion didn't spill the beans. Little kid won't shut up about it." Vidalia looked over to Steven, the boy clearly upset. "You were wondering if we could hang out today...weren't you?"

Steven tried to hide his disappointment better. "Yea, b-but it's fine. I'll find somebody to play with." He said, secretly looking into the mirror to make sure that he didn't look sad.

Vidalia gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Ste-bone! How's about when we get back, _I_ dominate you and Onion at Galaga?"

Steven's face brightened. "...You betcha!"

* * *

Steven looked at the sky and let out a huge sigh as he began making the trek back to his house. "Man...I have no idea what's so exciting about summer..." He said. "It actually seems _worse_ than every other day. Everyone's so excited about it, but there's no one to play with right now. Connie's over with Peedee, Peedee can't come over here because of work, Ronaldo has some weird convention to go to. Vidalia, Yellowtail, Onion, and Sour Cream are going to some amusement park for a week or two." Steven let out a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't really be complaining. Connie and Peedee actually invited me over and Vidalia's spending time with her family.

"I guess everyone not being around right now is making me think about how everyone's a part of something. Connie with her gem powers and Peedee, Peedee with Beach Citywalk Fries, Ronaldo with his blog, Vidalia with her family, the cool kids with...being cool, the Gems with their missions. I could join most of them, but I've always felt like I'm intruding, like I shouldn't be there. Yet, when I don't join in, I feel lonely...

"Maybe I just need a new friend. Someone who could help me learn what's so fun about summer...we could be...beach-summer-fun-buddies..." Steven sighed, looking put towards the sky with a sad, longing look.

"Beach-summer-fun-buddies." Steven heard his own voice say.

"Huh?" Steven responded, looking down to the mirror.

Something miraculous happened in that moment. The image on the mirror's glass began to glow, stunning Steven. It quickly changed to the shape of Steven's face looking the background the sky. "Beach-summer-fun-buddies." Steven' voice came out.

Steven stared at it for a moment, shocked. "O-oh my gosh!... Y-you work!" He cheered, hugging the object close to him. "Yes, I knew it!" He pulled away from it. "Oh man, I have so many questions! Okay ummmm, what's it like being a mirror?"

"Y-you work!" The mirror responded, Steven's image flashing up.

"Oh, so you repeat stuff that other people say." Steven said conclusively.

"You betcha!" The mirror answered.

"Hm, doesn't make conversation easy..." Steven said.

The sound of speaking below caught Steven's attention. He peeked down to see Mayor Dewey driving on the beach in his weird car.

"Hey, wanna go have some fun?" Steven asked, looking at the mirror.

The mirror's reflection shifted. "You betcha!"

* * *

Steven let out a laugh, holding his stomach. "S-s-s-stop heheheh I-I-I'm gonna p-pull something." He said among fits his laughter.

Despite his pleading, the mirror repeated the farting sound that Steven had made earlier in the day, making Steven roll on his back and laugh even harder.

The mirror joined, mimicking Steven's laughter until the hybrid's finally died down.

Steven took a deep breath of air. "You sure are fun." Steven told it, looking away from the gray sky to look at his new friend.

The mirror's reflection became Steven's face. "You sure are fun-" The mirror's image shifted to Sadie's. "Steven!" It said, replaying it from earlier.

Steven let out a small gasp. "Cool, you made something new! What else can you say?!"

Sadie's image appeared again. "Steven-" The reflection changed to Steven's again. "- is - beach-summer-fun-buddies."

"Really?" Steven asked, a small blush covering his face.

"You betcha!" The mirror told him.

"Well...you're mine too." Steven said.

The mirror replayed Steven's laughter, Steven laughing along with it.

As their laughter faded, Steven asked, "Hey...do you like being a mirror?"

The mirror sat quietly for a second, making Steven feel worried. He was about to say something else when the device turned to different images of him from earlier. "No - I - don't -" It told him.

"Oh...I guess it is pretty difficult. Not able to talk to anyone unless you're talked to, nowhere you can go, no-"

"-friend-" The mirror finished his sentence.

Steven looked at it sadly. "Yeah...well _I'm_ your friend now." He said, hugging it.

"Thank - you - Steven." It said after another pause.

"Don't mention it." He said, earning a chuckle from his new friend. "Oo, I should go tell the Gems!" He declared cheerfully. "They'd love you!"

"No - Pleeeeeeeease?" The mirror pieced together quickly in objection. "Don't mention - me - to - the gems!"

"Awww, don't you want to meet Opal, Ruby, and Sapphire?" Steven said in disappointment. "I'm sure you'd love them."

"Sorry Steven - I - don't - want to meet - the Gems! They - are - not - friend." The mirror responded. The mirror turned to the image of Steven laughing and then to a few different things it had seen with him. "You - are - my - friend." It said, some kind of joy in the mirror's replays that wasn't present originally.

"Okay." Steven looked disappointed, but decided to respect its wishes. "...Can I at least introduce you to Connie? I'm _sure_ you'd love her! She's really funny and smart and...well I'm sure you're smart." Steven said to his friend.

The mirror stayed silent for a few seconds before changing once more. "Sorry Steven - I - can't - I'm - really - really -"

"Hey, it's okay." Steven said, interrupting the mirror's apology. "I'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable or scared, so you don't have to feel bad." He said, hugging it close.

"Thank - you." The mirror told him.

"And if you're ever ready to meet them, all you have to do is ask. Okay?" Steven told it.

The mirror gave a small pause. "You betcha!" It answered.

"Good." Steven said with a friendly smile. "It'll be weird keeping you a secret from them, but it shouldn't be too hard." Steven assured.

" _What_ shouldn't be too hard to keep a secret?"

Steven froze. He turned his head to see Connie with a confused expression on her face. "C- Connie!" He said shakily, standing up and hiding the mirror behind his back. "Y- You're home early."

"Yea...I was actually coming home to check on _you_ ; when I left, you were talking to a mirror." Connie said, inching closer to him

Steven took a step back. "W-well I'm good now. I've just been hanging out on the beach." He said.

"Hanging out on the beach...talking...to yourself..." Connie said, suspicious.

"Yep!" Steven said a little too loudly.

Connie just stared at him for a few seconds. "Steven, what are you keeping behind your back?" She asked, taking another step forward.

"N-nothing!" Steven said, stepping back.

"Come on Steven, we're twins. You can tell me whatever kind of secret you have." Connie assured with a smile.

Steven took a few worried glances from behind his back to Connie, eventually giving a defeated sigh. He pulled the mirror from behind his and held it up for Connie to see.

"That's your secret, that busted up old thing?" Connie asked in shock.

"I wanted to tell you, but the mirror acted like it didn't want me to." He said.

Connie's expression turned to worry. "What?"

"I think it's shy... Please don't tell the Gems! It _really_ doesn't want to meet them yet!" Steven said, not noticing Connie's expression turn to worry.

"...Steven...it's a mirror, it can't _want_ anything." Connie told her brother, growing more worried by the minute.

"Yes it can, right buddy?" Steven asked the mirror merrily.

A few seconds flew by in silence, Steven waiting for the mirror to respond while Connie became more and more convinced that something was _definitely_ not right.

The mirror's reflection slowly began to warp into an image of Steven. "Hey - Connie." The mirror said.

Connie's worry faded, replaced by confusion.

Steven turned the mirror to face him. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Steven asked, looking into the glass.

Connie heard Steven's laughter come from the device. "I guess - it - wasn't so bad -." The mirror answered.

Connie looked at the mirror's back carefully, trying to guess at what was appearing on the screen, only to notice the cracked, blue, tear-shaped gemstone on its back. Connie's eyes widened. "Steven, we need to take that to the Gems!" Connie told him.

Steven looked at his sister with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Look at its back!" Connie called, pointing at the mirror. "It has a gemstone on it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steven asked with a hint of worry, clutching the mirror tighter to his chest in a protective manner.

"I don't know! That's why we need to take it to the Gems! It has a gem on it! It could mean it's dangerous! It could try to _kill_ us!"

Steven looked down at the mirror, the device silent, before looking back at his twin with a small glare. "Something having a gem on it doesn't mean anything! The Gems have gemstones too!" Steven pointed out.

"And we both know what they can do. What if that mirror's like them, only bad?" Connie asked, taking a step forward. "It'll be safer where the gems can take care of it."

"It isn't bad, it's my friend!" Steven defended. "And for some reason it doesn't want to let them know about it, so I'm not going to make it meet them!"

"Don't you think there's probably a reason for that?" Connie asked, beginning to back away.

"Yea, but it's not that it's bad!"

Connie sighed. "I'm sorry about this..." With that, Connie turned around and made a mad dash towards the their house.

"Connie, wait!" Steven called, taking a few steps forward. As she opened the door, he froze. Steven didn't wait to see if they would listen to Connie, turning around and running up the hill towards the lighthouse.

* * *

Steven was out of breath by the time he reached the top of the hill, stopping near the lighthouse. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Steven said, falling to the ground and taking quick breaths of air. He looked at the mirror in his hands, looking at the glass. "What should I do? I want to help you...but I don't know how!" Steven told it.

"Please - help - me - I don't - want - to go - back - I don't - want - to be - a-lone-" The mirror pleaded.

"Steven!" Ruby's voice rang through the air angrily, scaring Steven even more.

"Well what do I-" Steven stopped, thinking back to what Opal had said and Connie had just stated.

* * *

"Wow...what is it?" Steven asked, eyes filled with stars.

"Excellent question!" Opal stated. " _This_ is a gem-powered mirror. They were usedto record important events in Gem history and play them back."

* * *

"Look at its back!" Connie called, pointing at the mirror. "It has a gemstone on it!"

* * *

"...You're _not_ a mirror." He turned the device around in his hand, looking at the blue gemstone. "You really _are_ like the Gems," He put his fingers against the gemstone and gripped it tightly. "and I know," Steven shut his eyes, giving the gem a hard pull. "you're my **friend**!" The tear shaped gemstone quickly gave way to the hybrid's pulling, coming loose from the mirror.

Steven opened his eyes, looking at the gemstone he now held in his hands. It began to glow, levitating away from him and glowing ever brighter. Eventually, the light gained a physical form and became a humanoid shape before dimming, the gem falling to the ground.

The gem before Steven left him in awe. She looked to be around his age, only a couple inches taller. She had a thin form and grayish-blue skin. Her hair, navy blue in color, was worn in a pixie cut. She wore a blue sundress with a triangle, slightly darker in color than her hair, on the top and bottom, forming a diamond shape.

The blue gem turned her head to face Steven. "Thank you." She told Steven with an exhausted tone. When she was finally facing Steven, something that caught him off guard about the new gem were her eyes...or lack of them. Instead, her eyes were like the mirror she had just been freed from, reflecting Steven's awestruck expression.

She tried to stand up, trembling as if she wasn't used to her form. "You...talked to me." She said happily, a smile growing across her face as she tried to stumble towards him, only for Steven to catch her and give her support. "Y-you actually talked to me! You helped me!" Lapis continued, Eventually regaining her composure, she stood up straight and looked her friend in the eyes, a sweet smile on her face. "I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

Steven simply stared, unable to make himself say anything.

Her smile dropped slightly. "Are you really a Crystal Gem?" She asked.

Steven took a moment before he nodded, a small smile crossing his face.

"But...you set me free..." She said, a small smile reappearing.

"Huh?" Steven eventually managed. "What does that-"

"Steven, come out this instant!" Opal called out.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, holding his head in worry. "Ooooh, we're still trapped." He said pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked at Lapis. "Can you shape shift?" He quickly asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I have an idea...but first I need to know...do you trust me?"

Lapis stared at his determined expression and nodded without hesitation. "Of course."

* * *

"Steven, come on out!" Sapphire called out, worry etched in her normally emotionless tone. "Connie told us everything. If you just come out now, we promise you won't get in trouble!"

"Come on Steven!" Ruby called out loudly, all kinds of thoughts racing through her head, every single one ending with Steven getting hurt. "We're doing this for your own good, bud! You have no idea how dangerous this thing could be!"

"Fine!" Steven shouted, silencing the group. After a few seconds, Steven slowly walked from behind the lighthouse, clutching the mirror tightly in his hands. He had a sad, defeated expression across his face, head held low in defeat. "F- Fine…I...I give up..." He said softly.

Connie let out a sigh of relief at seeing her brother safe. "Steven." She ran towards him, hugging him tightly, quickly followed by Ruby and Sapphire doing the same. After accepting the fact that it wasn't going to be returned, they pulled away and looked at his eyes, the hybrid refusing to look at them in his shame.

Opal walked up next, taking a few fearful glances at the mirror, unable to believe she had actually given Steven and Connie something like what Connie described.

Steven looked up at Opal, seeing the fusion looking at the device. "Here you go." He said quietly, quickly handing the mirror over to her. "Just take it back and get it over with."

Opal accepted the mirror, looking at her brother the whole time. "You know that we don't _want_ to do this." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "We just want to keep you safe."

"I know..." Steven answered, still refusing to make eye contact.

Opal looked away from him, the group staring down at their reflections in the mirror's glass. After staring at it in silence, Opal's smile became more genuine. "If it makes you feel any better, we won't break it, okay?" No response came from the hybrid. "Steven?"

Connie was the first to look away from the mirror, finding Steven to be missing. Hearing someone taking deep breaths of air, she turned around to see Steven sprinting down the hill. "What the..."

Opal looked down and turned the mirror around in her hand, finding the area where the blue gemstone once was to be empty. "STEVEN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Steven jumped at the volume of Opal's voice, but still refused to slow down, not even for a second. He didn't turn as he reached the bottom of the slope, beginning to run towards the temple.

Sapphire jumped between Steven and the path towards the temple, an almost apologetic look on her face. Steven turned towards Beach City, the path blocked by Ruby.

"Come on Steven."

Steven jumped, barely moving out of the way as Opal tried to grab him. He faced the tall gem and began to pant. He couldn't believe it; they were actually going to catch and bubble an innocent gem.

Opal grabbed at him again, this time picking him up with her arms.

"Wh-why are you doing this? She's a gem, just like us." Steven asked as Opal reached into his pocket to retrieve Lapis' gemstone.

"Steven...you wouldn't understand. Just know that this is for your own good bud." Opal felt her hand hit something. "Some day you'll thank me for this." Opal told Steven with a solemn expression.

As Opal began to pull the gemstone out of his pocket, Steven quickly kicked the tall gem in her chest, making her lose her grip on him and Lapis. Steven fell to the ground, a light blue crab with a cracked, tear-shaped gemstone on its back landing far in front of him.

The crab quickly morphed into a human appearance, letting the group take their first look at the true form of Lapis Lazuli. Lapis was on her knees, the strain of staying transformed while her gem was damaged finally getting to her.

"Ruby, now's our chance!" Sapphire called, summoning her brass knuckles before running at the fallen gem.

Ruby summoned her gauntlet and followed suit. "Don't worry, we'll make this quick!" Ruby said, jumping into the air with Sapphire, the duo aiming their weapons at Lapis.

Lapis looked up and shut her eyes, preparing to be a prisoner once more.

A loud crack sounded across the beach.

"Steven!" Lapis heard the group cry out.

Lapis opened her eyes quickly, seeing Steven standing in front of her, Ruby and Sapphire looking at him with expressions of pure terror. Steven stood there in silence for a few moments before falling backwards, Lapis' eyes widening in horror at the sight. "S-...Steven?"

Steven gave her no response, the hybrid lying unconscious.

Lapis looked back at Ruby and Sapphire and her eyes narrowed. " _You_!" Lapis cried.

The ocean began to stir violently behind Lapis, a large arm of water erupting from the sea.

"You've hurt so many gems!" Lapis slammed the water arm down on Ruby and Sapphire, keeping the two pinned underneath. "All for this worthless rock!" Lapis walked between her captives and Steven. "Now...now you've gone too far!" Lapis glared over at Opal, another water arm coming out and grabbing hold of the tall gem. "My name is Lapis Lazuli, and you will finally receive the punishment you **deserve**!" Lapis' eyes fell upon Connie, the young girl shaking in fear as Lapis willed another water arm to rise from the ocean, the limb casting a shadow over her. Lapis slammed the water hand down towards Connie, the female hybrid rolling out of the way as it came crashing down.

Lapis heard the arm holding Ruby and Sapphire down begin to sizzle. She looked over to find Ruby using her heating abilities to make the water hand evaporate, freeing the two. As Ruby and Sapphire became free, Ruby fired her gauntlet at the water arm holding Opal, the weapon exploding and freeing their comrade.

"Get back, Connie." Sapphire said, Ruby and Opal forming a semicircle around Lapis.

Lapis glared at the group, but looked at her unconscious friend and her expression softened. It hardened once more as she looked back at the Crystal Gems. "Fine, I'll spare you, you worthless band of traitors!" Lapis turned around and, using her strength, picked up Steven with ease. "But I'm taking him. You're _never_ hurting him again! You four won't hold us here _anymore_!"

Lapis walked towards the sea, the water parting around her to provide air for Steven.

"Steven!" Ruby and Connie cried, the two of them running after her.

As Lapis was finally submerged under the water, a gigantic wave rose and batted the two back violently, sending them airborne. As Connie was about to make contact with the ground, Sapphire jumped up, catching the hybrid.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire asked Connie as she slowly floated to the ground.

"Yea," Connie winced. "she got me pretty good though." Connie looked at the sea. "So...I guess I was right about the mirror..."


	12. Ocean Gem

_Ocean Gem_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, **shit**!" Ruby said, pounding the floor angrily.

Connie, who had been watching the red gem do this for a few minutes, turned her attention to Sapphire and Opal.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't hit him in the gem?" Opal asked.

"I've already told you, I'm very certain that we didn't crack his gem. We only hit close enough to make him go unconscious." Sapphire explained for the twentieth time. "And, before you say it, if I was wrong, I doubt it will break completely. We should be able to fix it at Rose's fountain as soon as we find him if it is the case."

Opal grumbled to herself, unsure about the situation.

Ruby stopped pounding the ground and looked out the window. "Uh, guys?"

"Ruby, can't you see we're in the middle of crisis!" Opal exclaimed.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the tall gem. "Oh okay, I guess you wouldn't like to know that the **entire** _ **ocean**_ **is missing**!"

* * *

Ruby, Sapphire, Opal, and Connie stood at the expanse of sand that laid before them, a desert in place of what was once the ocean that they had always know.

Connie was speechless at the sight.

"Wh-who could-" Opal began.

"I'll give you one guess." Sapphire said, anger evident in the blue gem's tone.

"I was worried that the mirror was dangerous..." Connie said, snapping herself out of her stupor. "but I never could've imagined that she could...Steven..."

"Come on." Sapphire said, walking inside. "We need to get ready to look for the ocean before people begin to show up."

* * *

Connie had to fight the urge to fall asleep as she was cradled in Opal's arms, the rocking caused by Lion's movements making it all the more difficult. As Connie felt herself drifting off, Ruby popped her head out of Lion's mane.

"Hey, are we there yet?!" Ruby asked, her loud voice waking up Connie.

"No." Sapphire answered plainly.

Ruby stared at her comrades for a moment. "Alright then." She said, popping back into the pink mane.

Connie took a long look at the desert surrounding them, pitying the various sea life that was lying dead on the ground. "How could Lapis do this...doesn't she even care what she's doing?"

Opal sighed. "I...don't think she does..." She explained.

"You're a smart girl Connie, you've already figured out on your own that the monsters we fight and us are connected." Sapphire began. "But...gems that have lost their minds aren't the only threat to Earth."

As Sapphire finished, a tall tower of water came into view, Opal and Connie gasping at the sight.

"The ones that haven't...they're the true threats."

Lion stopped as they reached the towering column of water, letting his riders dismount.

"Whoa..." Ruby said as she looked at the tower. "Check out all the fish."

Connie looked at the tall column, immediately becoming mesmerized by the aquatic animals that swam about the tower.

"Connie." Sapphire said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "Come on, we have a job to do."

Connie nodded.

"Well how are we supposed to do that?!" Ruby asked. "This thing's _ginormous_!"

"I could _throw_ you to the top." Opal suggested.

"Yea, let's do it." Ruby said, a smiling growing across her face.

"As much as I'd like to see you make a fool of yourself," Sapphire said, stopping them. "Lapis would pulverize you before you-"

Sapphire was cut off as the earth began to quake. "Go away!" A booming voice commanded.

"Lapis." Connie said to herself quietly.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Sapphire called, walking forward. "We're not here to fight! We just need you to return the ocean and Steven safely! If you do that, then-"

A large water arm erupted from the column of water, grabbing Sapphire and pulling her close. "Steven _safely_?!" Lapis' head formed from in the water tower, a furious expression upon her face. Lapis brought the arm high in the air, throwing Sapphire into Ruby, sending the two tumbling back.

Connie rushed over to the fallen Ruby and Sapphire. "Hey, you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." Sapphire said, pulling herself up.

"Wish I could say that wasn't a tough throw though." Ruby said.

"You think you're some kind of protectors?! Well guess what?!" Lapis called, bringing the water limb back. "I know what you really are! You're **monsters**!" Lapis slapped Opal away, the tall gem flying into Lion.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Connie asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you _Crystal Gem_." Lapis said. "Now **leave**!"

Connie felt anger burn within her at that. "We're not leaving until you give us back our ocean and our Steven!"

There was a small silence before Lapis' voice returned. "How dare you...say that...about someone like **him**?" Lapis asked quietly. "You... **dare** say someone like him belongs to a worthless bunch of freaks like _**you**_?!" Lapis' water arm shot forward and grabbed Connie by the chest, pulling her close. "Of all the vile things you've done, hurting him and saying he's _yours_ are some of the **sickest**!"

The arm of water became attached to a form of water, in the shape of Connie, that emerged from the tower, walking forward.

"Now I know what you're capable of...and I'm going to make sure he's never hurt by you **again**!" The water Connie used its free arm to punch Connie back, Opal quickly jumping up and catching her.

Opal set Connie down. "Stay with Lion." Opal said, only to be hit back by a flying, water projectile.

Three more water figures emerged from the tower, each in the shape of a Crystal Gem. The water Opal aimed its bow at Opal.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby cried, leaping at Opal's water clone with her gauntlet raised.

Ruby's water clone jumped up and punched Ruby across the face, sending the latter flying back.

Ruby stood up, looking in time to see her water clone leap after her. "You wanna play, do ya?" Ruby made her red gauntlet larger, bringing it back. "Fine, let's **play**!" Ruby shouted, punching forward with all her might.

* * *

Sapphire jumped back, skillfully avoiding each of her clone's attacks. The clone made its weapons sharper and lurched forward, Sapphire ducking and jabbing the mass in the stomach. The water clone came apart for a second, coming back together around Sapphire's hand.

"Not your best move." Sapphire commented as the water around her hand began to freeze. Sapphire pulled her hand from the ice and punched her clone in the head, freezing it in an instant. Sapphire smirked before summoning her brass knuckles over her free hand, punching forward and shattering the clone.

* * *

"Just hold still you little-!" Opal cried, firing arrows rapidly at her foe.

The water Opal moved to the side to avoid one arrow and created a hole in its torso to avoid another. The water Opal came back together and fired its own water arrows at Opal. Opal jumped to the side, only for the water Opal's arrows to come back and wrap around Opal's body.

"This is cheating!" Opal complained, her water counterpart separating its weapon into a spear and whip.

Before the water Opal could strike, Sapphire leaped at Opal's bonds, freezing the water before shattering them. Opal and Sapphire faced the water Opal.

"Nice timing." Opal commented.

"I try." Sapphire responded.

As they finished talking, three water Sapphires came out of the tower.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Ruby and her water clone clashed head on, matching each others' punches perfectly.

"Not gonna lie, I'm impressed." Ruby said, pushing forward with her gauntlet. "But there's one thing you're still forgetting." Ruby's gauntlet began to give off a faint, orange glow, the water Ruby's own beginning to steam. "Water doesn't stay a liquid when it's heated enough." Ruby's gauntlet grew hotter, turning her clone's entire gauntlet into steam. Ruby grinned and brought her weapon back "And heat is my specialty!" Ruby punched into the water clone's head, the intensity of her heat turning the water to steam.

"Whoo hoo!" Ruby cheered. Her celebration was cut short as she looked forward and found three more water clones coming her way. "I hate my life." Ruby said, her three new foes jumping in the air as they prepared to strike with their own water gauntlets.

* * *

Water Connie jumped at Connie like a cat would with its prey, Connie rolling out of the way in time for the clone to fly past her. As water Connie landed, Lion roared at the enemy, water Connie stretching to avoid the attack. Lion tried again, water Connie jumping over the supersonic waves before diving at the pink cat. Water Connie's arms became long tentacles that quickly wrapped around and picked up Lion. The clone threw the beast into the air, only to hit Lion back to the ground as hard as it could, knocking him out. Water Connie landed and looked at Connie with a blank expression.

"P-Please Lapis." Connie begged shakily. "W-We just want my brother back."

Lapis spoke through Connie's water clone. "No!" Water Connie used one of its whip-like arms to try and grab Connie, the girl jumping out of the way. "You've taken everything from me!" Water Connie used its free arm to try the same trick, Connie moving to the side again. "My respect, my home, my freedom!" Water Connie slammed its long limbs together, trapping Connie's torso within the water. "...and now you want to take him..."

Connie felt the cool liquid trapping her body slowly begin to creep up her neck.

"Steven's _my_ friend, and I'm _never_ letting you take him!" Lapis' voice boomed from the clone.

"Guys!" Connie called before the water finally surrounded her head.

* * *

Opal and Sapphire were panting as they finally beat their enemies, the three water Sapphires and the water Opal frozen behind them. They looked over as they heard Ruby finally defeat her own enemies.

Ruby put her fist to the ground and got on one knee, panting heavily. "Hey guys." Ruby called to her comrades. "You two alright?"

"Yea." Sapphire answered.

"Barely." Opal added.

"Guys!" The trio heard Connie call out.

The three turned in the girl's direction, horrified by what they saw. "Connie!" They cried back, watching as Connie's entire body was trapped within water Connie's body.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Opal assured.

As they began to rush to Connie's aid, three more water arms came from the tower, restraining Opal. "Where do you think you're going?" Lapis' voice boomed around them.

Five water Rubies and Sapphires came out, tackling the originals to the ground.

"We were just getting to the good part." Lapis called.

Opal grunted, trying to fight her restraints. "Lapis, you don't need to do this!" She said as she looked at Connie, the young girl struggling to get to air.

"Please, just let her go!" Ruby begged, trying to make her clones evaporate, only for more to come and tackle her.

"You think it's that easy, don't you?! Even after everything?! Well you're going to have to do better than that!" Lapis called. "You tried to take someone important to me! Now, I'm going to take someone important to you!"

Connie began to grab at the edges of the bubble surrounding her, unable to get through.

Ruby growled as more clones covered her, the temperature around her rising with her anger. Ruby leaped out from the water Rubies around her, coming straight for water Connie. As she was about to make contact, she felt something wrap around her leg. Pulling her back, was a giant water Ruby, the giant yanking and trapping Ruby inside of it.

Connie felt her consciousness fading, her strength leaving her as well. As Connie stopped struggling, her water clone changed into the shape of Lapis.

"When you four are gone, no one will ever be able to hold us prisoner again." Lapis said. "And I'll make sure he's never put in harm's way."

Connie shut her eyes and opened her mouth, a bubble of air coming out as water filled her lungs. The liquid stung as it came in, making Connie breath even more, only for more water to come in. Connie couldn't believe it, this was how she was going to die. Not from some giant monster, but from the very ocean she lived by her entire life.

Suddenly, the water surrounding Connie lost shape and fell, Connie falling with it.

"Steven?" Connie heard Lapis say, her voice almost in disbelief.

As Connie was freed from her prison and fell to the ground, she began to cough up the water in her lungs, air finally filling them. As soon as she stopped gagging, she looked around her to find that all of Lapis' water constructs, save her tower, had fallen into puddles.

Ruby looked at the water that had once been holding her and stood triumphantly. "Yea, that'll teach you to mess with me."

Sapphire and Opal groaned as they pulled themselves to their feet.

"Connie!" Opal called, immediately running over to the fallen girl. She helped Connie stand up, giving her support until she regained her balance. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." Connie answered tiredly.

Sapphire looked to the clouds hiding the top of the water tower from view. "Please let me be right about this." She prayed.

* * *

Lapis could only stare as Steven got up, all her anger towards her enemies fleeing, replaced by joy at seeing her friend was still alive. "Y-Y-...You're okay!" She said happily, jumping forward and hugging him tightly.

Steven stood there, the memories of what had come to pass slowly returning to him.

Lapis pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I was so worried about you. I didn't even know if you were alive or if you were..." Her eyes began to water. "I'm just really happy you're okay."

Steven smiled, somewhat confused. "Well I'm happy you're happy." He said. He looked down and his eyes widened. "W-Wait, wh-what the-" Steven exclaimed as his gaze fell upon the water below him.

"Don't worry, it'll hold you." Lapis assured him with a smile. "I'd never let you fall."

Steven calmed down a little, admitting to himself that it really wasn't the weirdest thing he had experienced in his life. "Wait a minute...what's going on? Why are we on top of a tower of water?" Steven looked down at it and became mesmerized by its beauty. "Not that I'm complaining; it's beautiful."

"Well thank you." Lapis beamed at the complement at her creation. "I was taking you somewhere safe. I didn't know if you were okay after what happened, so I thought that my home could help you." Lapis' expression hardened as she looked down to the earth below, the place that harbored the ones who had hurt him. "I was also making sure _they_ couldn't hurt you again." Lapis said. Her expression softened as she faced her friend again. "I'm afraid that, with my gem cracked, this was the best I could do for you." Lapis finished, almost sounding disappointed in herself.

Steven gave her a confused look. "Help? Hurt me? I'm confused..." Steven thought back to what had happened immediately before he fell unconscious. She had...done all of this...for him? Something else that Lapis said finally caught his attention. "Wait, your gem is cracked?!" Steven asked.

Lapis looked away from his gaze, a shameful expression upon her face. She nodded sadly. "I would've just flown us there if it weren't..." Lapis offered him a weak smile. "Hey, you're okay though. That's all that matters." Lapis slowly looked to the sky. "I still...wish I could go back though..."

Steven looked at her expression and felt sad for her. He was still confused as to what was happening, but it was obvious she wanted to go back to her home...wherever it was. Besides, if she had done so much to help him, he could do the same.

Steven, slowly and softly, placed his lips on the cracked tear-shaped gemstone on Lapis' back, making his friend shudder at the cold feeling coming over her.

"Steven, what was-" Lapis stopped as her gem began to glow.

Lapis' form began to levitate, her gemstone glowing brighter with every passing second. As her gemstone began to come back together, her blue colors began to grow lighter and brighter. After her gem stopped glowing, she began to slowly descend back to the water below her. As she was about to touch the liquid, two large water wings spread out from her gemstone, flapping lightly to keep her in air. Lapis turned her head back to Steven and opened her eyes, revealing her dark blue eyes to her friend.

"Wow." Was all Steven could say.

Lapis looked at Steven with an ecstatic expression on her face. "Steven, how did you- why did you- what did you-"

Steven gave an awkward chuckle. "I have healing powers..." He explained. "So I used them to fix your gem."

"Steven..." With one flap of her wings, she zoomed towards Steven, hugging him tightly, pushing their cheeks together. Using her strength, she picked him up and spun him around in the air, laughing for the first time in centuries. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.

Steven began laughing with her at the reaction, hugging her back.

As Lapis was spinning with Steven in her embrace, she forgot about the gems that had held her captive, the ones that had hurt what had become most precious to her; all that existed to her was herself and the savior she held against her. Lapis' spinning slowed down and she lowered them back to the top of the water tower, setting Steven down. "Thank you." She said once more.

Steven beamed. "It was nothing."

"No Steven, what you've just done is _everything_ to me." She said thankfully as she levitated an inch above the water, never taking her eyes off of Steven. "You talked to me. You set me free. You healed me. You...you became my friend." Lapis slowly reached out and gently took Steven's hands in hers, gradually rising and pulling him closer to her with a light tug. "Come with me Steven." She said with a bright smile.

"Come with you?" Steven gave a confused expression. "Where?"

Lapis gave him another playful tug, chuckling as if the answer was obvious. "Home." She said with a voice of longing. "Where you don't have to worry about getting hurt again. A home away from the pain you feel here, where you don't have to feel lonely. A home...with me..."

Steven thought for a moment. What she had just offered him...it was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to be hurt anymore, to feel like a burden, to feel lost and alone...he wanted so badly to say yes. So, when his answer finally came out, he was almost surprised about it himself. "Lapis, I want to, in fact, I'd love to...but," Steven pulled his hands out of Lapis', making the water gem's smile drop. "I can't... _This_ is my home." He said, taking a glance below him before looking back at Lapis.

"I…I don't understand." Lapis looked disappointed, almost a little hurt, but still gave him a small smile. "But something tells me I'm not going to be able to change your mind…" She said weakly. "Then I guess this is goodbye for now." She stated as she began floating up higher.

"Yea...I guess it is..." Steven said with a frown, looking at the ground. He looked back up. "But we'll see each other again." He said with a smile.

Lapis brightened up a bit. "You better believe it!" She said, cheering up, the two sharing another laugh. After their laughter faded, she looked back to the sky. "I promise, I'll visit you as soon as I can." She told him as she rose higher, raising her wings. "Until then, I'll be thinking of you. Be safe." Lapis turned around, turning her head to look back at him. "Good bye...beach-summer-fun-buddy." With a flap of her wings, she took to the skies.

"Bye...Lapis..." Was all that Steven could muster as he watched his friend fly away. In that moment, he felt a tangle of emotions that he couldn't seem to understand. All he knew was that the sensation made him feel...happy. As Lapis flew farther and farther, Steven gave a small smile. "I'll see you soon..."

* * *

Ruby groaned as they continued to wait for something to happen at the base of the water tower. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Would you prefer Lapis trying to kill us?" Sapphire asked.

"Better than dying of boredom." Ruby grumbled.

"Um, guys?" Opal said, calling everyones' attention to the gigantic column of water. "The tower's falling!"

Everyone looked up at the slowly crumbling tower of liquid.

"Steven's still up there!" Connie cried.

"Don't worry." Sapphire said. "Everyone get on Lion, we'll catch him."

Everyone nodded, Connie putting Ruby into Lion's mane before hopping on his back with Opal and Sapphire.

"Alright Lion, let's go!" Connie said.

Lion roared, creating a pink portal with his roar. Lion jumped through the portal, the group find themselves back home, Mayor Dewey crying as he used his hose in a vain attempt to fill the dry beach with water.

"What?!" Connie exclaimed. "Lion, Steven's still back there! We need to save him!"

Lion let out a yawn before lying on the ground, making the group tumble off of his back.

Ruby poked her head out of Lion's mane. "Did we catch him?" She asked. Ruby took a good look at her surroundings. "We better've caught him or we're gonna learn how lions taste!" Ruby cried.

Connie was about to start complaining to her pink guardian, only for Sapphire to put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, listen." Sapphire said, silencing the group.

As they quieted, they looked and saw the ocean begin to flood back into the beach, almost looking like nothing had happened as it settled. Yet, the sound of the roaring waters wasn't what caught the Crystal Gems' attention. Barely audible, was the faint sound of laughter and farting noises.

Ruby shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better glimpse at the source, looking out at the horizon. "Is that..."

"Steven!" Connie cried happily, knowing her brother's signature laughter anywhere.

Coming into view, cradled in a hollow bubble of water, was Steven.

The bubble vibrated as it made another of the farting sounds, Steven holding his stomach and laughing. "It never gets old." He said amongst his laughter.

Opal gave a confused expression. "Why is it-"

"No idea." Ruby answered.

As the bubble hovered over the beach, it popped, dropping him safely on the shore and giving one last fart.

Steven chuckled at the noise. "Bye bud." He said softly as water fell to the sand.

"Steven!" Connie cried happily, tackling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Opal walked up next, picking Steven up. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" Opal asked, shaking Steven in her arms. "We were worried sick! You could've gotten yourself seriously hurt!"

"Opal, calm down. We're mad at Steven, we don't want to kill him." Ruby said.

Opal looked at Steven, a sick look on his face. "Oh..." Opal set him down gently.

Ruby took Steven into a tight hug. "I don't care how mad _I_ am though, I'm glad my buddy's safe."

"Ruby..." Steven said, gasping for air. "You're...choking me..."

"Now you know how we felt." Ruby said lovingly before releasing him.

"Alright, I'm confused. Are you happy or mad, I can't tell? And what are you even talking about?"

"While we _are_ upset that you disobeyed us and freed Lapis, we couldn't be happier that you're safe." Sapphire said with a sweet smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you guys worried." Steven said.

"It's fine Steven, what's in the past is in the past; there's no use fretting over it." Sapphire told him.

"Still, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright...and Steven?" Sapphire said with a sweet smile still upon her face.

"Yea?" Steven responded.

"You're grounded."

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Remember how Steven feels. Remember..._


	13. A Rose for Opal

_**Author's note:**_ _Warning, poorly written chapter ahead._

* * *

 _A Rose for Opal_

A eight year old Steven sat with a thoughtful expression as he heard yelling from inside the beach house, his sister next to him with her hands held against her ears.

What was happening now was something they had learned to live with over the years. Opal had forgotten about their existence. It was uncommon, but there had been days where Opal would forget entire years of her life. Back when their dad was alive, the Gems had kept the twins away from her until she calmed down, but now that he wasn't, they had nowhere to go. They could only wait as Ruby and Sapphire tried their best to explain what was going on and keep away.

Steven sighed as he heard Sapphire's calm voice interrupted by Opal's yelling. He heard the mixture of anger and sadness welling within her, just as he had many times ago. It made him feel guilty every time he heard it, like his very existence was just a mistake for her that needed to be corrected. But, he couldn't fix what happened.

Connie on the other hand, was too terrified to think about what Steven was thinking about. She would become overcome with dread when she'd see Opal walk into their room with a shocked expression and ask why they were there.

"We can't keep doing this." Steven said.

Connie uncovered her ears at the sound of her brother's voice. "Huh?"

"We can't keep doing this. Every time she forgets, we're going to have to listen to her talk about how much she hates us until she finally remembers. I'm sick and tired of it."

Connie turned to him. "I am too, but that's just how things are. We can't change it."

Steven thought for a moment. After a while, he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked.

"I'm going to help Opal." He said, walking down the steps.

"But Steven, Dad always said to just keep away from her and everything will be-"

"Dad's not here Connie." Steven stated. "We're here and we can't keep living like this. Which is why I'm going to finish this." Steven turned and ran away from the house, leaving his sister to wonder what crazy idea he had come up with this time.

* * *

Opal sat by the table, letting out quiet sobs. At the table sat a bottle of alcohol, something she had apparently stocked up on in case she forgot again. To think that she had gone through the pain she felt right then multiple times was completely unfathomable in her mind. How had she been able to survive this long knowing that one day she was going to forget it all? Opal guessed it was just another thing she forgot. She hoped she forgot about that thought too when her memory came back to her. Until then, she just waited for her past to come back to her and allow her to once again live in the present.

Her teammates had finally managed to get her to calm down and face the facts, but she still needed her memories to become complete again. Until then, she was a broken gem crying over someone who had been lost long ago.

The creak of the door opening sounded, but Opal didn't bother looking up. Connie had fallen asleep outside and the other gems were inside, leaving only one person to be the culprit.

"What do you want?" Opal asked harshly.

She heard a gasp. He must have thought she was asleep. That would've been a terrific idea admittedly.

"Go away freak. Can't you see I'm busy?"

There was a moment's hesitation. For what reason, Opal didn't care. The silence only lasted a few seconds, but to her it felt like an eternity. Soon, she heard footsteps, but not going away from her.

"I said leave!" Opal snapped.

Steven didn't stop, he kept walking towards her.

Opal looked up to the young boy and gave him the most menacing glare she could manage. "What do you want?! Do you want to ruin my life some more, is that it?!"

"I-"

"Do you want to remind me of what you two took from me, is that it?!"

"I'm just trying to-"

"Or are you just here because you want to see me-"

Steven shut his eyes. "I just want to help you!" He shouted, silencing Opal.

When he opened his eyes, Opal's expression had changed. It was still full of anger and hate, but it was calmer, ready to listen.

Steven sighed. "I just wanted to give you something. Something that could help you remember Mom." He raised his arm to her, holding a flower.

Opal looked at it and then back to him. "What is this, some sort of peace offering?" She asked in a cold tone.

"No…it's…it's a rose."

* * *

Opal sat up in her bed, stretching. Another wonderful day here on Earth. The sun would be shining, the birds would be chirping, and there was so much food she needed to find and eat.

She got up quickly. She had probably overslept. It was something that often happened _when_ she decided to go to sleep, but she still did it; besides, it's not like Rose would mind-

Just as the thought of Rose ran through her mind, she saw something that sent a chill down her spine. There was a bubble, _her_ bubble, floating in the center of her room, encasing a bright pink rose. She…she didn't remember putting that there. Granted, she didn't remember doing a lot of pointless things, but this was different. It was _her_ bubble around something that wasn't a gem. Why would she have put her bubble around a rose? And then put it in the center of her room? Was there something important about it she just had to…remember?

Opal walked up to the plant that had been preserved in the bubble, popping it's prison so she it would fall into her hands. Along with the plant came a picture. It was of herself, Sapphire, and Ruby with two kids that had goofy expressions on their faces.

Why did Opal leave this for herself?

Opal turned it around and immediately felt herself freeze.

"You love them like you loved her." Was written in her handwriting. And like that, she understood. She didn't remember, but she understood. And she broke down right there, not wanting to let those two see.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Yep, Opal doesn't just forget random things, there are moments where she forgets entire portions of her life. In all honesty, the real reason she could even do that was because she's trying to push the memory out. Thankfully, it's pretty uncommon and even then doesn't last too long._


	14. The Bright Side of Fusion

**_Author's_** _**note:** Gah, the sheer pointlessness of this chapter angers me. Oh well, at least part two has **some** character development_ _._

* * *

 _The Bright Side of Fusion_

"And that's how we found out that Sapphire has future vision." Connie explained to Pee Dee, sitting on the beach next to him and her brother.

"Man, you guys sure have some awesome adventures." Pee Dee commented.

"You think that was weird, you should hear about the time Lion decided to try and attack Ruby on one of our trips." Steven said. "I of course stopped him."

"Heh, whatever bro." Connie said.

A vibration could be heard, Steven and Connie turning to see Pee Dee pulling his phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and immediately groaned.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked Pee Dee.

"Ronaldo. He's been bugging me all _week_ about some dumb alien thing. He's been trying to get me to do all sorts of things to 'attract' them here for his blog or something. Now, he's moved on to trying to teach me how to dance or something like that. Says that it's for the betterment of the entire human race."

Connie cracked a grin. "Betterment of the human race. Sounds like a huge responsibility. What are you going to do?"

Pee Dee smiled, laying back. "Just ignore him until he gets over it and moves to some other stupid thing to bug me about… Hopefully back to sneople. I don't have to worry about anything if it's that."

Steven's face lit up. "Oh my gosh, Connie…what if _you_ taught him how to dance?"

"What?!" Connie and Pee Dee exclaimed.

"Yea, Pee Dee needs to learn how to dance and you're one of the best dancers I've ever seen!" Steven exclaimed.

"I'm the _only_ dancer you've ever seen." Connie responded.

"So who else better than you?" Steven asked.

Pee Dee looked to the ground. "I don't know."

Connie thought for a moment before smiling. "You know what? Why not? It could be fun."

"Wait, really?" Pee Dee asked.

"Sure. We'll just be two friends dancing together. It could be a fun new experience." Connie told him.

Pee Dee Slowly worked up an awkward smile. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great!" Steven said, pushing the Peedee and Connie close to each other. "Wait right there while I go put on some music!" Steven told the duo.

* * *

Connie and Pee Dee stood in front on each other awkwardly, each trying to avoid eye contact as the sweet music played on from the phone.

"I'm sorry." Connie said, giving a grin. "Steven's just trying to help; he's really not trying to make this awkward."

"I know." Pee Dee told her. "He's my friend too."

Connie let out a sigh of relief. At least Pee Dee didn't seem to hold any hard feelings.

After a few more moments of silence, Connie managed to make herself look at Pee Dee, turning away as she noticed that he had done the same.

Connie suddenly managed a laugh, earning a confused look from Pee Dee. "Sorry." Connie said amongst her laughter. "It's just...what's happening now is really silly. We can hang out together so easily. Heck, we hung out yesterday with no trouble at all. It's kind of funny to think about how awkward we're acting right not."

"You know what, you're right." Pee Dee said, laughing with her. "I don't know why this is so hard. All it is dancing." Pee Dee straightened up a little. "I said I wanted to help and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Pee Dee shakily offered his hand to Connie. "So, may I have this dance."

Connie smiled. "Sure." Connie said, taking his hand. As she did, something in her stomach tightened...but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. As she felt another pair of eyes on her, she turned to Steven, the boy staring at them with a smile. "Um...do you mind if..."

Steven's eyes widened. "Oh not at all." He said, walking away towards the Beach House. "I'll leave you two to it." He said with a wave.

"So, where were we?" Connie asked with a playful smirk.

Pee Dee looked at her uncertainly. "I-I'm not sure...I wasn't kidding when I said that I didn't know how to dance."

Connie smiled "That's why I'm here to teach you. Okay, so first you..."

Connie took a step forward, Peedee almost stepping forward as well, but correcting himself and stepping backwards instead. He looked up at Connie hopefully, feeling relief as her expression told him that he was doing fine. As the shaky waltz continued, their dance became more graceful and Connie began to feel something within her…something warm.

As they continued, Connie suppressed a giggle, looking to see Peedee doing the same. As more time went on, the bubbly feeling within them only grew, every second becoming twice as powerful as the last. Eventually, Peedee gave Connie a light twirl, taking both of her hands and pulling her close. Soon they found themselves wrapped in a dazzling light and then...darkness.

* * *

Steven gave a squeal, stars in the hybrid's eyes. "Oh. My. Gosh... This is so cool!" He told the tall person that had been born of the dance between his sister and friend, running up to them.

"I know, right?" The person said in a teenage sounding voice.

The person standing before them was half Opal's size, a dark tan complexion about them. They had a slim build, little fat on them but showing some muscles on their arms and legs. They had a round face, a short pointed nose sticking out. The had long, dirty blond hair and their eyes were a deep, dark brown. The person wore a light blue tank top over a plain white crop top t-shirt, the blue rose quartz symbol on the tank top. They wore cutoff, blue jean shorts and no shoes.

"Well this is...strange." Ruby said, investigating their form.

"Guys, what's happening to me- him…us?" They asked curiously

"Connie? How did- you two-…you and Pee Dee **fused**?!" Opal exclaimed, on the borderline of excitement, pride, and pure terror. "How is this even possible; forming a fusion with a **human**?!"

"Wait, fusion?" They asked. They turned to Sapphire. "Sapphire what's a…fus…ion?" They began, stopping as they saw her with a wide smile on her face, the blue gem giving a quiet, high pitched squeal.

Steven tapped on Opal's leg, earning the taller gem's attention. "Hey, what's this fusion thing?"

Opal looked nervous. "Well um…I don't know if I should…"

"Why not?" Ruby said with a shrug.

"But…what about…you know?" Opal asked.

"Well, they already know about what fusion is now; what'll explaining what it is do?" Ruby told her.

Opal thought for a moment before sighing. What Ruby said did have a point. Opal looked up, racking her brain for a way to explain this. "Well, fusion is…well it's…it's like… actually it's hard to explain." Opal smiled. "I guess the best explanation I can give would have to be that it's when two gems synchronize to the point where their forms merge into a combination of the two, that at the same time is their own entity. For instance, if Ruby and I were to fuse, we would form Fire Opal. And if Sapphire and I were to fuse, Ice Opal. And Connie and Pee Dee have made," Opal squinted her eyes at the fusion in thought. "…Connie…Dee… Ponnie maybe?"

Steven's eyes lit up. "Wow, that sounds awesome."

Opal gave a light chuckle. "That's an understatement."

"So, this is completely normal?" The fusion asked.

"Well…sort of." Opal told them. "To be honest, no gem has ever fused with a human before. That makes this pretty special."

Ponnie gave a bashful smile. "Well thanks I guess."

Steven squinted at the tall gem questioningly. "Wait a minute, if fusion is so amazing, why didn't you want us to know about it?"

Opal looked flustered for only a moment before regaining her composure. "Well…you see…since you and Connie both have part of your mother's gem, they are incomplete. And since this is true, they are naturally trying to regain the state they once had. To make it easy for you to understand, the way your gems work, you can actually force the process if you were so inclined, which was why we had wanted to wait a little while before telling you about it." Opal looked to the new fusion. "But, now the cat's out of the bag, so there's no real point in keeping it a secret."

"Ah." Steven said with a nod, completely enthralled by what he had just learned.

"So…what now?" Ruby asked. "Should they unfuse or something?"

"No."

Everyone looked over to see Sapphire walking forward, floating up to the new fusion's face.

"What is happening now is something to cherish." Sapphire cupped the fusion's head in her hands. "Connie, Pee Dee. Today, you have not only made your first fusion, but you have made the fist fusion of your kind."

"…Okay?" Ponnie said. "So what do we do now?"

Opal chuckled, walking up to them. "Whatever you want. Today you're not a single person, you're not two people, you're an experience. You're something beautiful. Now. Go. Have. Fun."

* * *

Ponnie ran as fast as she could across the beach. Today, they were something new, something neither had experienced before. They were going to see what they were going to do. Ponnie jumped as high as their legs would allow them, coming down. They chuckled.

They were strong. It was an interesting sensational to feel as powerful as they did now. Yet, they wanted to go even further. They wanted to test their limits, see what they could really do. Ponnie ran again, this time flipping, landing on their feet. They didn't rest, quickly moving into a cartwheel and then another, then another, and finally another before falling onto the sand, laughing.

They felt so elated in that moment, hugging themself tightly. They couldn't imagine a happier moment in either of their lives.

Without warning, they felt their stomach grumble.

"Huh, I was sure that I ate breakfast." They reached into their pocket, feeling two cell phones. They picked one out and turned it on, surprised to find that it was already three. "Wow…time flies when you're having fun I guess." The said, turning their phone off and putting it in their pocket. "We could go back to the temple and get some food…nah, I'm kinda in the mood for pizza. Did I bring any money? No… I'll just go to the temple and get some then. Then, why don't we just eat something there. Nope, I want pizza." Ponnie decided. "And I want it now." They said, running off in the direction of the Temple.

They reached it in almost no time, opening the door quickly and bolting in.

"Hey Steven, hey mysterious stranger, I'm just here to get something!" They called, running past, only to stop after a few steps. They turned around see a strange new person standing near. "Well hello there, who might you be?"

The person held her right hand up. "Hi, I'm Garnet."

Ponnie's eyes lit up at the sight of the garnet gemstone embedded in her palm. "Oh my gosh. You're a fusion."

"Yep."

Ponnie stared at Garnet for a moment, each silent. Suddenly, Ponnie shook their head. "Sorry, I better get my thing." They said, running into Connie's room. After a few seconds, the ran out, heading out the door without another word.

"She seemed interesting. Yea, but I'm too hungry to care. I'll talk to her later." Ponnie told themself, running off.

* * *

Ponnie opened the door to the beach house, collapsing to the floor as they shut the door, giving a few pants, a large smile still on their face. As they laid there, they let out a laugh. That was the most amazing day of their life, and it was only the first day of her life. Everyone had been so kind to them as they went about, always giving them complements and they had even gotten their pizza for free. Poor business practice in truth, but still kind. Then, they got invited to a party, or as their cousin Sour Cream called it, a 'rave'. Ponnie frowned at the thought of getting invited. Sour Cream had been so bashful around them, it was odd. He didn't even call them by one of the many nicknames he had given to Connie. Oh well, he was still nice. The party had been a blast too, though it got a little weird when some guy insisted on dancing with them. Thankfully, he got the message and left them alone after they showed him who was boss on the dance floor.

"Hey there," Steven began, stopping abruptly. "Um…what do you want me to call you?"

"Huh?" Ponnie looked at themself and laughed. They had completely forgotten to unfuse. They had meant to do that earlier because Pee Dee needed to get home. "Ponnie, I like how it sounds. Of course, I'm thinking that if-"

Ponnie gave a little twirl, turning into a ball of light before separating into Connie and Pee Dee.

"You just call us by our names." Connie said, laughing.

Steven smiled. "Glad to see you two."

Pee Dee stretched. "Yea, but that sure does take a lot out of you. I better get back home before my dad freaks out. See you Connie," Pee Dee blushed a little. "and thanks." He said before leaving.

Connie plopped onto the couch next to her brother. "Man, today was awesome!"

"Glad to hear that you had fun," Steven cracked a cheeky grin. "with your _boyfriend_."

Connie was about to object, but she stopped, letting out a sigh and putting on a smile. "Ha ha…still…that was amazing. I can't wait to do it again."

"We'll, you didn't do all that much teaching earlier, so I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities."

Connie's eyes widened. "Shoot, I forgot all about that!"

Steven waved his hand in the air. "I wouldn't worry about it. I bet he'll be looking forward to it just as much as you are."

Connie smiled. "Thanks…so, enough about me. What did you do while I was gone? Did you have fun with Garnet?"

Steven's smile faltered. "…Sure."

* * *

 ** _Author's_** _**note:** So, was that shattering Pink Diamond thing sort of obvious to anyone else? I_ _had it as the first chapter of the "Water Witch" prequel, which I began a year ago._


	15. The Dark Side of Fusion

_**Author's note:**_ _I have uploaded two chapters at the same time. In case you missed the previous chapter, "The Bright Side of Fusion", check it out. You'll need to for this chapter to make sense._

* * *

 _The Dark Side of Fusion_

"Oo, make Ice Opal again!" Steven said to the Fire Opal fusion before him.

The fusion was like a stronger and altogether wilder version of Opal. She had Opal's face with a shorter nose and two more eyes above her original set. Her body had a rather muscular build, her skin a bright yellow with a few cloudy, dark red spots covering her. Her creamy hair now had a tint of orange to it and was much wilder. She held her weapon, a bow and arrow with a small gauntlet replacing the arrow's tip.

The fusion gave a chuckle before a flash of fire came, the fusion disappearing, leaving Opal and Ruby in her place.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Opal told him.

"Aw, but Connie and Pee Dee get to have a fusion filled day. Why can't I?" Steven asked.

"Sorry, but duty calls. I have to go see if I can find that corrupted gem I sensed in the rainforest" Opal told him. "I swear, the bigger they are, the easier they disappear." She muttered to herself, walking to the house. "Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it." She said before closing the door. A few seconds later, the ringing of the warp pad came.

Steven sighed. "Great, _now_ who am I gonna see become an awesome fusion." It took a moment, but a bell went off in Steven's head. "Wait a minute! Ruby! Sapphire!" He called.

"Yes Steven?" Sapphire responded.

"I haven't seen what you two make!" He said.

Ruby froze, an almost pained expression on her face. "Ooo, Steven…I don't know if that's such a good idea." She said. "Garnet's pretty…unstable."

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. "Her name's Garnet? What's she like?!"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well…she's strong, she's tall, she has fire and ice powers," Ruby chuckled. "I guess you could say she's a pretty _hot_ gal and an all around _cool_ gem to be around." Ruby sighed, face palming. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Wow, can I meet her?!" Steven asked.

"Steven…you're really killing me here. Normally I'm all for doing stupid ideas, but…this is different."

Steven gave a disappointed frown. "Oh…"

Sapphire looked at Steven's expression and felt her chest ache a little. "Hey Steven, it's okay." She said. "You just have to understand."

"Thank you Sapphire." Ruby said.

"Ruby just can't handle it."

Ruby nodded. "Exactly…Wait, **what**?!"

Sapphire looked at Ruby. "Well, it's true. _I_ don't have a problem with it and you're the only one _with_ a problem with it."

"Sapphire, it's _Garnet_." Ruby said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you can't take it. No shame in it. I understand." Sapphire responded.

Ruby gave Sapphire the most anger filled expression she could muster. "I can _totally_ handle it!"

"Please, you couldn't stay fused with me for an hour." Sapphire taunted.

If Ruby had blood, it would literally be boiling right then. "I could stay fused with you for a whole **day** if I wanted to!"

Sapphire cracked a mischievous grin that she hid from the two. "Is that a challenge?"

"No!...Yes!...Maybe!"

Sapphire walked up to the red gem. "Alright then, twenty four hours, one day and one night, that's how long you have to stay fused with me."

Ruby growled. "Deal!"

Ruby snatched Sapphire's hand in hers, pulling her close. Steven watched as the two danced, amazed by their movements. Sapphire's movements were so smooth and precise, calculated and performed perfectly. Ruby's movements were aggressive and powerful, seemingly improvised yet perfectly in synch with her partner. It was as if the very essences of fire and ice were joining in an age old dance that neither had forgotten.

As their bodies began to glow, Ruby gave Sapphire a little twirl before pulling her towards her again, only this time, Sapphire's body joined with Ruby's, the two glowing bright as their bodies twisted and merged. Then, something different happened that hadn't occurred when Opal had fused with Ruby or Sapphire. Instead of becoming one form, Ruby's light became fire and Sapphire's became ice, the two bodies coiling around each other quickly. Then, the bodies came apart for a second before crashing into each other and becoming one, a large cloud of steam bursting from where they were.

Steven blinked as he stared through the clearing cloud, eyes widening as a small light emitted from the area and he could finally make out the fusion.

Steven couldn't help but think that she was one of the most amazing gems he had ever seen. The fusion's face was a cerise color, full lips about her. She wore a bodysuit of sorts with round shoulder pads. Her clothing was rather divided color wise. The right half of her was composed of cooler colors, covered in a deep blue-violet stocking. Even her right arm was a cooler version of her cerise face. Her left half was composed of warmer colors, covered in a deep orchid stocking, the left arm a warmer version as well. Even her cube shaped afro was divided, the right a dark, almost black navy blue, the left a deep, dark eggplant color. In the center of her chest was a pink star, a smaller, maroon star within it. Covering her eyes were triangular, soft pink and pale blue shades. Also, shining on the back and in the palm of her right hand were two garnet gemstones.

"Wow." Was all Steven could manage as he beheld the fusion before him.

The fusion smiled and crouched down to his level. "Hello there Steven, my name is Garnet."

"Nice to meet you Garnet." Steven smiled. "You're so cool!" He exclaimed.

Garnet's expression remained unchanged. "Thank you."

"Wait, so…can you remember me?" Steven asked.

The fusion chuckled. "You mean, do I remember the person who once tried to eat an entire thing of pizza in one sitting?"

Steven laughed at the memory. "I guess that answers that question?" Steven then gave her a thoughtful expression. "Wait, so you're going to stay like that all day?"

"I guess so."

A wide grin grew across Steven's face. "Does that mean you'll hang out with _me_ all day?."

"…I guess so." Garnet answered, amused by Steven's enthusiasm.

"So…what do have for a weapon?" Steven asked excitedly.

"I'll show you." With those words, Garnet's fists began to glow and given off an aura, the right an icy blue, the left a hot orange. Then, two large gauntlets appeared over them. The right, of course, was a dark blue, while the left was a dark red, each holding a reddish-violet star on their backs.

"Wow, those are so awesome." Steven exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"You think that's cool?" Garnet pointed her gauntlets at two different fallen pieces of the temple. "Then watch this." Then, her right gauntlet began to freeze over, covering itself in ice, while her left gauntlet lit on fire. Garnet let out an excited battle cry before shooting her weapons at the pieces of rock, a little sand around her. When the weapons collided with their targets, Garnet gave a confident smirk

The icy gauntlet had completely frozen it's target, the rock shattering soon after. The flaming gauntlet had simply demolished it's target, the sand around it having turned to glass.

"Was that awesome or what?" Garnet asked, turning, only to find Steven rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't really see that, some of the sand got in my eyes. Can we do a take two?"

* * *

Garnet grumbled to herself a little as she followed Steven around town. She couldn't believe she messed that first one up for him. Thankfully, he could see the second performance, but it wasn't as spectacular as the first.

"And this is where you can get the best doughnuts in town." Steven said, showing Garnet the Big Doughnut.

For awhile now, despite her insistence that she already knew, Steven had been showing the fusion all of his favorite places. He had decided that she was his guest and a new friend, so like all new friends, he wanted to show her a good time.

"And this is the arcade, it has all sorts of games that you can have fun with." Steven said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of a few of the games. "You might like this one, Teens of Rage. Ruby always likes to play it. See, she even has the high score."

Garnet stared for a moment. "What do I do?"

"Ah, come on, you remember. All you have to do is punch and you'll be fine."

Garnet stared at the screen for a moment. Then, without any warning, she reared her fist back and punched through the glass screen.

Steven just stared at it for a moment. "There goes Ruby's high score."

"I win." Garnet said.

"No…you broke it."

Garnet's expression faltered for a second. "O- Oh…"

"Hey, it's fine." Steven said, leading her to a different game. "This is Punch Buddy, a game where the goal is to actually punch it. Go on, give it a go."

Garnet looked a little uncertain but eventually decided to do it, hitting it. The human breaking off, flying away.

"…Oops."

"Um…let's go do something else." Steven said.

* * *

"Wow Garnet, you're doing great!" Steven exclaimed.

The two had come back home, Steven deciding that it might be best to see what she liked _away_ from things she could break. Right now, Steven was watching Garnet play one of the games he had that _didn't_ involve hitting of some kind, so as not to confuse her. Surprisingly, she was preforming very well. In fact, Steven had never seen someone play as well as she did.

Garnet held a determined expression as she played on, pressing the buttons rapidly. She was going against the final boss. She was doing so well, she hadn't even taken any damage.

"Whoo hoo! Go Garnet." Steven exclaimed.

Garnet smiled, pressing the buttons even faster. Just when she was about to win though, she broke the controller with her thumb.

The two only watched as the final boss destroyed Garnet's ship, "Game Over" appearing JK bright red letters.

Steven looked from the screen to Garnet, seeing her with a troubled expression. "Hey, it's okay. I needed to get a new controller anyway."

Garnet stood up. "Excuse me, I need to go…get some fresh air."

As she was going down, the door slammed open, Ponnie running in.

"Hey Steven, hey mysterious stranger, I'm just here to get something!" They called, running past, only to stop after a few steps. They turned around see the other fusion. "Well hello there, who might you be?"

Garnet held her right hand up. "Hi, I'm Garnet."

Ponnie's eyes lit up at the sight of the garnet gemstone embedded in her palm. "Oh my gosh. You're a fusion."

"Yep."

Ponnie stared at Garnet for a moment, each silent. Suddenly, Ponnie shook their head. "Sorry, I better get my thing." They said, running into Connie's room. After a few seconds, the ran out, heading out the door without another word.

Garnet looked at the door for a second before walking out, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Steven lied in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Waiting for the fusion to come back inside. She sure

This wasn't what he had thought it was going to be. He had wanted to show his new pal all of the cool stuff he liked, but she just kept…breaking things. It wasn't bad really, he wasn't mad either, he just wished he could find something that she would enjoy that wasn't so…easy for her to destroy.

"Maybe we should go to a gem place." Steven thought aloud. "Garnet likes hitting things. We could always go to that weapons place… I don't know."

A loud bang came from outside, Steven bolting upright.

"What was that?"

Steven jumped up, rushing to the door. As he was reaching for the handle, he heard muttering outside.

Steven pulled his hand away. "Huh?" Steven listened for a moment.

"This is all your fault!" He heard someone shout.

"What?"

Steven pressed his ear against the door.

"This was supposed to be a great day for him and you blew it! Now what if he thinks that fusion isn't good?! What if all he thinks about when he sees fusion is _you?!"_

Steven's eyes widened. "Garnet?"

Steven heard another bang, flinching back. After a moment of silence, Steven worked up the courage to return to the door, this time cracking it open quietly. Only, when he did, he was stunned.

Garnet was against the wall, covered in bruises and scratches. Her left hand had its flaming gauntlet summoned, the fusion using her right hand to hold it back.

"Well, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!" She cried, pushing even harder with her flaming weapon.

Garnet let out a cry as her right hand was burned by the flames, but still didn't stop holding herself back.

"I'm going to crack you like they cracked _her_!" Garnet cried. She pulled her left hand from her right's grip. She raised her gauntlet over her head, the fire growing larger.

"Stop!" Steven called, slamming the door open.

"S- Steven." Garnet said, the flames on her gauntlet extinguishing.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, running over to her.

"Steven. I- I can explain-" Garnet's expression hardened, the gem looking to the gem in her palm. "No! No more explanations! No more _**excuses**_! I'm tired of your running." The flames were rekindled and a mad grin appeared on the fusion's face. "Now I will show you just how she felt!" Garnet said, slamming her fist down.

"No!" Steven cried, grabbing her arm, holding it up.

Garnet growled. "Stay out of this!" She said, raising her arm up and throwing Steven away. She was about to continue her work, only for a cry of pain to stop her.

Steven crashed into the railing, falling to the ground and groaning in pain.

"Steven." Garnet said quietly.

Steven opened his eyes slowly, finding himself looking Garnet, the fusion staring back at him.

Garnet could see in his eyes a fear. A fear for her, a fear of her. All of her rage left in that instant, replaced by sorrow and regret. What was she doing? How could she do this? This…this wasn't right.

As Steven watched Garnet intently, he saw the fusion begin to glow, half blue and half red, before separating into the two gems he knew were in there.

"Steven!" They cried, running up to him.

"Are you okay?!" Sapphire asked, getting on her knees.

"We didn't hurt you, did we?!" Ruby followed.

Steven looked at them and smiled. "Ruby…Sapphire…" He jumped forward, pulling them into a hug. "You're okay!"

They smiled.

"That's right, and it's all because of you." Sapphire said.

The three separated.

"Steven, I'm so sorry." Sapphire apologized. "I should've known making Garnet was a bad idea."

"And I shouldn't have agreed to it." Ruby told him.

Steven smiled. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

Sapphire looked at Steven, finding his arm scraped. "Oh no, we better get that wrapped up."

"I'll go get the band aids!" Ruby said, running off.

"And don't forget the neosporin!" Sapphire called after her.

Steven smiled. They were back.

* * *

Ruby sat in her room. It was a red cave with a few magma pools here and there, yet it wasn't too hot, she _did_ want Steven to be able to visit after all. She had her eyes closed, trying to think.

The sound of the door opening behind her made her open her eyes. In the doorway. She could see the ice blue room of the visitor, Sapphire. The blue gem, normally so stoic and emotionless, wore a worried, awkward expression.

"Hey." Sapphire said with wave.

"'Sup." Ruby responded.

Sapphire walked next to Ruby, plopping down next to her.

"Steven's finally asleep." Sapphire chuckled. "He's worried that he hurt Garnet's feelings."

Ruby gave a small laugh. "Please, she's too hardcore for that stuff."

There was a silence that followed, one that neither really knew where to begin to fill it.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire apologized. "…about…what I did…what I said...I shouldn't have pushed you to fuse with me…I'd just…really wanted Steven to meet her…"

Ruby stared at the blue gem before chuckling. "I understand… You wanted to show him Garnet…not the I Garnet remember being…but the Garnet _you_ remember being. You wanted to show him who you'd once made."

Sapphire gave a sad sigh. "…I miss her… I miss her so much…"

Ruby turned away from the scene, closing her eyes and tightening her lips. "Why do you still care about me?"

"Hm?"

Ruby looked back to the blue gem. "Why do you care about me? All I've ever done is be mean to you, blame you! So why was it that when we were Garnet, all I could feel was love?! Why don't you hate me?!"

Sapphire thought for a moment. "…You hate me…because you have a reason to…I can't hate you for that."

Ruby smiled. "Well I guess something good came out of this. Because for some reason…I can't make myself hate you anymore."

"R- Really?"

Ruby nodded. "Yea…being mad won't change anything. Besides, it's about time I let it go…"


	16. Marble Madness

**_Author's_** _ **note** : To commemorate the end of summer break, I have decided to upload this chapter early. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Marble Madness_

Steven and Connie let out an excited cry as they rode a large teal orb to a warp pad, Opal, Ruby, and Sapphire with them, nervous expressions on the three gems' expressions.

A few weeks ago, a large teal sphere had descended to Earth. For what reason, they didn't know. The Gems simply assumed it was hostile, going straight for the kill. Things were fine after that…until another came…and then another…and another, until it became a new one everyday. Soon, the Gems began to get sick of it, becoming frustrated with each attack. That was when Steven and Connie told them a plan then had come up with: to follow it to wherever it was wanting to go. Opal modified the plan by instead grabbing Steven and Connie and hopping on top of the large machine, Ruby and Sapphire following suit.

A bright light shines over a warp pad, Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems atop a large green sphere appearing. They were in a gray, lifeless area, still machines littering the small canyon. The sphere jumped down, running through.

Connie scooted closer to her brother. Something about this place seemed off. "Where are we?"

"Wow." Steven exclaimed. "Why did it take us to the gem growing place?"

"Wait, you've been here?!" Opal exclaimed.

Steven flinched. "N- No…"

" _Steven_ , why do you know about this place?" Opal asked.

"W- Well, I…I um-" Steven wasn't prepared on how he should answer the question. Fortunately for him, the ball stopped suddenly, taking all the attention from him.

"Something's happening." Sapphire said.

Opal quickly grabbed Steven and Connie, jumping off of it, Ruby and Sapphire following suit. Opal landed and released the children, Ruby landing next to her as Sapphire slowly descended. All nine eyes were on the sphere.

The Crystal Gems watched as the sphere's legs floated to its sides and went inside of the machines body, leaving the body floating there. A small spark of electricity came from the bottom of the machine and a green pyramid shaped hole formed in the ground, the sphere morphing into a pyramid with the same dimensions. The pyramid lowered itself into the hole, giving off a bright yellow glow. As it stopped, it began sinking into the ground, leaving a long hole.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Steven said, grabbing Connie's hand, the two hopping in.

The group of three looked at each other nervously before following suit. They slid down the hole, finding their way to still sinking platform.

Eventually the makeshift elevator came into an area surrounded by strange tubes that held matter of some sort.

"I don't like this." Opal stated as she looked at the surrounding tubes.

Finally the pyramid made it into an underground room. The room was the color of the platform they were on. There were tubes all around the room, holding some the same sort of matter within them. The tubes all seemed to end at a hexagonal shaped room. Within the room was a smaller hexagon that held large crystal that a few smaller tubes were connected to. The centers of the edges of the smaller shape and the back centers of the edges of the room were connected by lines, slightly lighter in color than the rest of the walls.

The pyramid came to a halt, stopping in front of the smaller room. A short path came off the room and connected to the pyramid. Quickly, the teal and dark green diamonds lit up a yellowish green color, a line of the color traveling down the center of the walkway and through the lighter teal lines. After the yellow took over the dark teal lines, a light shined down and a small circular control panel with a yellow diamond at its center rose.

"Wow." Steven and Connie said in unison, the five getting off and observing the features of the room.

As they did, the bottom of the pyramid dripped down, releasing a sphere of the same color, four cylindrical legs sprouting from its main body.

The Crystal Gems watched as it made its way to the panel, the teal ball hopping up on top and letting its legs get in a similar position to fingers. Two screens formed on the slanted bottom walls of the room, various symbols appearing on them. Then, a third, holographic screen formed from the crystal, the screen filled with static.

"What?" Steven asked, only feel himself get grabbed again, Opal taking him and Connie out of the screen's view.

The static cleared quickly and revealed a green gem. The gem had yellow hair in the shape of a triangle. She wore a yellow visor, reminiscent of the one Garnet wore. Her gem was triangular as well, embedded in her forehead. The green gem looked to her left and to her right.

"Log date: 3 1 2. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check up. Established gem projection link with control room. Plug robonoid has successfully landed on Earth and made it to prime gem control room in facet five." The green gem said. "Will now perform status check of Kindergarten." She said, the screen turning away.

"Peridot." Steven said, peeking over. He looked back to the group. "Her name is Peridot."

"But what does she want with the Kindergarten?" Opal asked.

"Wait, wait, wait." Connie said. "You call this place Kindergarten? Isn't that what young kids go to?"

Ruby growled. "I don't care if the name meets your standards!" She said in a hushed voice. "The point is that whatever this gem is here to do, it can't be good if it's _here_!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Connie asked.

"Alright." Sapphire said, demanding the team's attention. "We can't let her see us, so when she's distracted, Opal, you'll need to fire one of your arrows at the power source on the far wall. Nothing too hard."

Ruby, Opal, and Connie nodded.

"Steven, did you-" Sapphire paused, finding Steven gone. "Steven?" She looked over to find Steven approaching the large floating screen.

"Steven!" The team shouted in hushed tones.

"No accounting for all operational injectors. Checking for aberrations in the perimeter." Peridot said.

Two circles of light formed on the floor as two large hands rose out of them. The hands reached up and tapped the upper slanted walls with their index fingers, white circles with yellow holes forming from where they tapped, teal lines connecting the various holes for each individual circle. The hands arranged their fingers to fit in every circle at once and turned and yellow lines coming from the circle and ending on the roof. Openings formed where each yellow line ended and capsules came down.

"Ugh, this gem tech is simply archaic." Peridot said.

"I don't know, it seems pretty cool to me." Steven said.

The screen and hands paused for a moment, absolute silence coming from it. Then, everything the green gem had been interacting with cancelled, the monitor turning around to face Steven, Peridot wearing a surprised expression.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Steven greeted with a wave.

Peridot's expression returned to a more emotionless one. "It would appear there are an infestation of 'Stevens' in the Kindergarten."

"Stevens? No. No. I'm a human. My _name_ is Steven."

Peridot gave a tired look to the hybrid, as if what he had just said was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard. "So, humans are still the dominant species on Earth?"

"Oh yea, there are lots of humans!" Steven chirped happily. "There's me, Connie, Pee Dee, Vidalia, Sour Cream."

Peridot gave an eye roll. "Fascinating."

"Alright, now it's _my_ turn to ask a question. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hm, just picking up where we left off." The green gem said, the monitor turning away. As it did, one of the massive hands rose into the air, coming down towards Steven.

Steven's eyes widened in fear, the boy, flinching as he braced himself for impact.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Peridot exclaimed, turning to the source of the noise, the hand's descent stopping.

"Leave my brother alone!" Connie called, to the side.

"Another human?" Peridot's expression became the same emotionless one again at the sight of the girl. "Why should I?" She asked.

Connie began to sweat nervously, looking around her. "B- Because…because…because…" Connie's eyes widened as they fell on the crystal, the girl rushing to it. "Because if you don't then I'll…start messing with this!"

"Please, you wouldn't begin to understand even the basics of our technology." Peridot said with an eye roll.

Connie gave a devious look to her. "Oh _really_ , so you wouldn't mind if I did," Connie lifted her leg back. "this." Connie kicked forward.

"No, don't touch that!" Peridot commanded, reaching forward.

Connie stopped and gave a cheeky grin. "Oh, so you do care."

Peridot grunted. Outsmarted by a lesser specie. Not her best work. Oh well, now that she was caught, she was going to have to obey if she wanted to get this dumb mission done. "Very well human. I appear to have been caught, so I am forced to comply." Peridot said, raising the giant hand away from Steven.

Connie let out a sigh of relief. She had honestly not been expecting that to work.

"So, now that I have spared the Steven, you will leave, correct?" Peridot asked.

Connie thought for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Peridot gave a glare to the girl. "I spared the Steven and you were supposed to not harm the power source."

"And have I harmed it?" Connie asked.

Peridot looked like she was about to give argument but quickly shut her mouth. "…No." She admitted.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Peridot maintained her tired glare for a second before her eye brows slowly rose a little. "Well…I guess there isn't really any reason why I can't." Peridot said. "Besides, it might be interesting to educate a lesser specie."

"Lesser specie?"

A thoughtful grin appeared on Peridot's face. "Yes, me educating another living creature. Sure, it is an _organic_ creature, but this one seems to show some promise on a mental stance." She looked to Connie, trying her best to maintain a serious expression to hide her excitement. "Alright human, I will show you what I am currently studying." She turned to Steven. "And you might as well see this too."

Steven nodded, not about to object against the gem that had almost killed him.

Peridot looked the other way, making the hands return to the spots they had been before being disturbed by Steven.

"Alright humans, what you are about to see are merely experiments to test the concept and might be somewhat disturbing to you. Fear not, for they have no real minds to truly process pain."

Steven and Connie could already tell they were going to regret this decision.

Peridot turned the hands, the capsules lowering once more. "Behold, the cluster tests." When they were down all the way, Perfect turned the hands even more, the capsule doors opening to reveal creatures trapped behind a translucent barrier.

What they were was horrifying, a bunch connecting body parts. There were arms attached to other arms, feet attached to feet, hands with hands, and each was letting out a horrifying shriek.

"Ah!" Steven and Connie yelped, hugging each other as they looked on at the monsters above them.

Peridot however was unfazed by their appearances, simply looking them over. "Hm, it would appear they have emerged early."

"Wh- Wh- Wh- What are they?" Connie asked.

"Oh, merely merged gem shards from fallen members of a rebellion a long time ago. They have been broken and forced together in order for us to see the progress of the real cluster is doing." Peridot frowned. "Although, these may not be the best sources to use. These are rather small tests subjects. I'll go retrieve some of the larger ones to see if their progress is the same as these."

Peridot moved the screen and hands to go deeper into the room, only for a whip to crack, grabbing hold of one of the hands.

"Wh- What the?!" Peridot cried, looking to see who was responsible.

"No you aren't!" Opal cried, tightening her hold on the ship, a killer's glare in her eyes.

"A- A gem?! That's impossible! The Red Eye didn't report the presence of any gems on this planet!"

"That's because we destroyed it!" Sapphire cried, jumping out and ramming into the free hand, breaking it with one punch.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Peridot snapped.

Opal began to pull on the other hand, swinging it in a circle around her. "Ending this conversation!" Opal stated before throwing the floating hand down, it crashing into the power source, shattering it.

"Gr, I'm reporting thi-" Peridot began, only to be cut off.

Opal stood there, huffing angrily, glare still on her face.

"Guys?!" The twins cried.

"What did you do that for?!" Steven asked.

"We were getting information from her!" Connie added.

"Believe me." Opal said between huffs. "We have enough information to know that whatever she was doing here _definitely_ needed to be stopped." Opal said, looking up to the screaming creatures above.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _For those of you wondering how Lion got the idea across that they grew gems here, it was pretty simple. All he really had to do was point at Steven's gem and then to the human shaped holes. Also, yea, the mini clusters have already been taken care of…or at least those really small ones have._


	17. Cheeseburger Backpack

**_Author's note:_** _You know, I'm going to upload this early, just because I feel like it._

* * *

 _Cheeseburger Backpack_

"It came! It came!" Steven cried, running inside with a giant cheeseburger backpack in his hands.

"Wow, you really got it?" Connie asked. "I thought you were just kidding."

"Well I wasn't." Steven said playfully. "Opal, Ruby, and Sapphire have been pretty mad at me since what happened with Lapis and the mirror."

Connie rolled her eyes. " _I'm_ still kind of mad at you."

"So I decided that, on this mission, I'm going to be so good, they're going to forget _all_ about it."

"Wishful thinking my dear brother. But hey, I'll help. It's not like I enjoy seeing you in the doghouse." Connie said, standing up. "So, what are you planning on doing that will make them happy?"

"Well, at first I had wanted to just impress them with it, but then they said they were going to go on some mission this week. So, I'm going to pack that statue they said they need to bring and a bunch of other stuff to help us."

"Like what?" Ruby asked, from behind then, making them jump.

Steven was breathing heavily before he managed a glare. "Hey, you scared me half to death."

Ruby chuckled. "I just came to tell the two of you that we're going on the mission in ten minutes. You better pack what you want to before we go."

"Okay." Steven chirped before running over to the fridge and taking two doughnuts out, putting them in the bag.

Ruby chuckled. "Hey pal," she said, earning Steven's attention. The moment he looked over, she tossed a small, human shaped stature over to him, the boy easily catching it. "You don't want to forget that." She said.

Steven smiled. "Will do." He said, placing it carefully into the bag before running to the closet to grab other 'essentials'.

* * *

The warp pad rang as the light cleared, Steven and Connie looking in awe at their surroundings.

"The Sea Spire." Steven said in awe.

Opal looked around. "Was it…always like this?" She asked as a large piece fell off.

"No. The place has become structurally unstable." Sapphire told her.

"Then we should act fast." Opal said. She turned to Steven. "Steven, I want you to listen to me very carefully. This mission is dangerous. You need to be smart and you need to be serious. No more repeats of Lapis. Okay?"

Steven gave a confused look. "Um…okay." He said.

"Good, now let's go." Opal said.

As the rest of the group began, Connie stayed still for a moment, giving a small glare to her brother. He still didn't understand what he did was wrong. He still only saw that gem as a friend.

With a huff, Connie followed after them.

* * *

Connie followed as the group made their way to the top of the Sea Spire.

This mission was actually going very well. Steven, despite having packed things that may have seemed like random junk, had actually pulled through quite a bit. He had come up with a clever way to get them across a pit with a magic whirlpool under it, he had used a bagel sandwich to lure a large group of crystal shrimp away to get through, and he had even found a use for the raft (though that ultimately failed). All in all, the Gems had been very impressed with Steven's performance.

"There it is!" Opal exclaimed happily as they reached the pedestal. "Oh, we still have time to save this place!" She stated, looking too the moon overhead.

"Steven," Sapphire called. "may I please have the statue?" She asked, holding her hand out.

Steven nodded, reaching his hand into the bag. After rooting around for a few seconds, he finally pulled out the statue, handing it to Sapphire.

"Thank you." Sapphire said, walking up to the pedestal. "Now, let's finish this."

She raised the statue up, preparing to place it onto the shrine, when a large ball of fire flew into her side, knocking her away.

The statue flew from her hands, breaking as it landed.

When the flames cleared, a red gem was revealed pinning Sapphire down. As Steven looked at her, all he could think of was how she looked like Ruby. Her hair, her body, even her clothing was remarkably similar to the red gem he knew and loved. In fact, the only difference in appearance from the Ruby he knew was that she had a gem on her right shoulder.

"Ruby?" Steven said quietly.

"Heheh, what's the matter Saphy, you look like you've seen a ghost." The ruby said, pinning Sapphire as the blue struggled against her captor.

"Hey!"

The ruby looked over to Opal, leaning back in time to narrowly avoid an arrow.

"You're aim hasn't improved." The new red gem said.

"Well you should check out mine!"

The ruby turned in time to feel Ruby's large gauntlet collide with her face. The new gem was sent back, landing on her feet and skidding to a halt. She looked to Ruby and Sapphire, grinning. "You sure do have a type, don't you?" Ruby asked, chuckling. Her smile dropped. "What, did you think that I was done with you?"

"Guys, what's going on?!" Steven asked Opal.

"Stay back." Opal said, ignoring the question entirely before charging forward.

The new ruby sensed something running towards her, finding Opal charging at her, spear raised.

The ruby just reached for the gem on her shoulder, the large gemstone glowing before a steel sword came out of it. The blade collided with the spear, the two at a stalemate.

"Surprised? I couldn't do that last time, could I?" She asked before summoning a gauntlet over her free hand, punching Opal in the torso. "Well, I didn't spend my time hiding lazing around and eating my sorrows away."

She jumped, drop kicking Opal as hard as she could, the tall gem flying away. She looked to find Ruby upon her and smirked.

"No." She blocked Ruby's gauntlet with her own. "I was planning." She kicked Ruby away, dismissing her gauntlet and throwing a fireball at her. "I watched, I waited, I practiced, I learned how to put things in and out of my gem just as fast as I could my weapon." She looked to see Opal with her bow raised, the tall gem firing it at the ruby.

The arrow collided with her, a large explosion erupting from it on impact. Despite this, the Crystal Gems didn't back down, each readying themselves. They knew this enemy. Even if she was stronger now, they knew her. She wasn't easy to take down.

"Though, I'd say I've given enough explanation." The ruby said from the smoke. "We've done this song and dance thousands of times before, so let's get to the point." A flaming gauntlet erupted from the black cloud, nailing Sapphire in the chest.

Sapphire cried out as the weapon exploded against her, but still stood.

"My, my," The ruby said before she walked out from the smoke. "I guess I wasn't the only one who improved, traitor. You certainly didn't stand a chance last time we fought. Though, I forget why we did."

Suddenly, the ground around Sapphire began to form frost.

"Oh yea, you had a thing for that human I killed. Kind of a running theme when it comes to you, people you love dying because of you."

Sapphire let out a cry, large crystals of ice forming around her, before shooting at the ruby.

The ruby laughed, summoning and firing a gauntlet at her. The weapon exploded, only for Sapphire to shoot through the smoke at the red gem.

The ruby caught her, forcing her to a halt. She looked tired, but then again, so did Sapphire.

"You know…" The ruby began, looking to her side, finding Ruby readying her gauntlet as Sapphire continued to push on. "you don't look so good."

Ruby fired her gauntlet at her doppelganger.

"What?" The other ruby began, using as much power as she could to swing Sapphire in the weapon's way. "Can't take the heat?!"

The ruby let go as Ruby's gauntlet connected with Sapphire, sending the blue gem flying back, landing on the ground.

The ruby's grin grew. "Finally," She picked up her sword. "you **die**!"

The ruby rocketed forward, leaving a trail of flames in her wake. She wore a mad expression on her face, laughing maniacally, sword ready. When she reached Sapphire, she landed and swung her sword. In the red gem's mind, time slowed down. Here she was, about to take revenge. She was going to end this filthy blue gem's worthless existence here and now. And, just as she thought victory was within her grasp, a boy stepped in her path.

"No!" Steven cried, holding his arms out defensively in front of Sapphire.

The ruby gasped at the sight. She quickly turned, tumbling and rolling away. She didn't stay down for more than a second, pulling herself up. She looked into Steven's eyes, the hybrid no longer seeing the malice he had witnessed mere seconds ago. "K- K-…Kid?" She asked, surprised.

Steven looked at her in confusion. "Wait, you know me?"

The ruby ignored his question, taking frantic looks around her, finding Opal and Ruby at each side. Then, she looked to Sapphire, and finally to Steven.

Before any other moves could be made by her foes, she summoned a large gauntlet. She raised her weapon into the air, slamming it into the ground. When she did, the spire shook, cracked, and quaked, brushing up a massive cloud of dust.

Steven coughed as he squinted through the smoke. "Guys!" He called. "Guys!"

A shifting sounded behind him. Steven turned around, not knowing what he was expecting. When he did, he saw a glowing red gauntlet coming at his face.

* * *

Two red gems sit in a cell together, both holding mixed feelings of sadness and overwhelming rage. Earlier that day, they had been ordinary gems, doing their jobs as proper gems should. They were finishing a simple mission, it should have been easy guarding a sapphire. Nothing hard...well at least until Rose Quartz decided to barge in. That was precisely the moment when their lives became a living hell.

One of the rubies jumped as she felt her companion pound her fist into the wall, shaking their cell.

"That stupid sapphire!" The ruby said, tears streaming down her face. "How…how could she just stand there, just watch it happen? …This is all _her_ fault! Why isn't _she_ down here, why isn't _her_ gem the one lying on the ground?" The ruby let out a pitiful sob. "Oh god why…why did it have to be you?"

The other ruby looked away from her companion, looking out towards the empty cells around them. What was going to happen to them? Were they going to be shattered like her, all because she tried to protect that stupid blue gem? …It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"Ruby…I wish you were here…"


	18. The Battle of the Lunar Sea Spire

_The Battle of the Lunar Sea Spire_

Connie held her head, pacing back and forth. "Oh, why is it that every time we meet a new gem they kidnap my brother?" Connie asked herself.

Opal watched the sight with a sympathetic expression before turning to Sapphire. "Any luck?" She asked.

Sapphire looked at Opal, her eye showing through her messed up hair, a crazed look within it. "What do you think?" She snapped.

Opal shut up, simply staring as the blue gem turned away and resumed her mental search for the hybrid they had lost.

Ruby tapped her foot to the side, her expression slowly growing more and more frustrated. Finally, she snapped. "Alright, I'm going to go look for that sorry little runt and make her give him back!" Ruby told her.

Opal looked to the angered Ruby. "We need to be careful. We need to be smart about this. This isn't just some random mission you can screw up on, this is Steven."

"Meanwhile, every minute we sit here, the moon is getting closer to its position! If we had the moon goddess statue, it wouldn't be a problem, but since it's broken, we're racing against a clock to find him before this place falls!"

As Opal was about to argue against Ruby's statement, Sapphire stood up. "Ruby's right. If what I'm doing right now isn't working, then the best we can do is look for her the old fashioned way."

"So, what are we going to do then? Split up?" Connie asked.

"…As dangerous as it might seem, we're going to _need_ to split up if we hope to stand any chance of finding Steven before this place crumbles." Sapphire told her. "You'll stay with Opal, as she's the strongest. Ruby will come with me."

Opal and Connie nodded.

"Alright." Opal said. "We'll see you back at the warp pad."

"See you." Sapphire said back.

"Alright then, let's go before this place falls into the ocean!" Ruby cried as she led the way into the spire.

* * *

"Any luck sensing him?" Sapphire asked.

"Nope, just a bunch of rocks." Ruby said.

The two walked down a corridor, making sure to check every nook and cranny of the place.

"How did I not see this coming?" Sapphire asked after a silence among the two.

"I'm still surprised she waited this long. After so much time, I'd thought she was finally going to leave us alone."

Sapphire looked to ceiling, racking her brain for where Steven could be.

Far off, a sound could be heard echoing through the hall.

"Steven?" Sapphire asked hopefully, taking Ruby's hand and running in the direction of the noise she heard. She stopped, listening around. "Steven?!" She called.

A low rumble sounded from above.

Sapphire and Ruby looked up in the direction of the sound.

"Steven?"

A loud boom came, the roof exploding as a red light rocketed down, creating a huge cloud of black smoke. As the smoke cleared, Ruby and Sapphire could see the other ruby standing over an unconscious Opal.

The ruby stared at her catch for a moment, simply looking at her face as if to make sure she wasn't faking it. Then, she took a look out of the corner of her eye and gave a sick grin.

"There you are." Ruby said, turning to the duo and pulling her sword out of her gem.

Ruby and Sapphire got into fighting stances, each summoning their weapons.

"Where's Steven?!" Sapphire asked.

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Huh, that's exactly what that one asked before I beat her to a pulp. Her little partner ran away before I could catch her, but I honestly don't care about her. And don't worry about the boy," A dangerous glint shined in her eyes. "I took _real_ good care of him."

Sapphire let out a battle cry, leaping at Ruby at blinding speeds, jabbing and punching Ruby multiple times with her brass knuckles summoned.

The ruby summoned her gauntlet, hitting Sapphire away before rushing forward with her sword ready. Before she could reach Sapphire, Ruby came between them, summoning her gauntlets and blocking the blade.

The second ruby smiled. "Ah, I see you're still on the wrong side dear sister." She said, jumping away before swinging her sword, a wave of red energy shooting forward.

Ruby tried her best to block it with her weapons only for its force and power to throw her back, Sapphire catching her.

Ruby and Sapphire jumped to each others' side, both still ready to fight.

The ruby shrugged, walking forward. "Come on, you'd think after all these years you'd have realized just who the real enemy was."

The ruby punched through the floor, falling right through it.

Ruby and Sapphire looked in confusion at where hole in place of where she once stood, only for her to burst up right underneath them, throwing them both away.

She chuckled, looking between them. "Ah well, you'll see things my way when her worthless little gem is wiped off the face of this miserable planet.

The ruby waited patiently for her foes to make the first move, the two trying their best to come up with a way to beat her.

Sapphire took off into a sprint, running circles around the enemy. Then, with no warning, she shot forward.

The ruby simply stepped to the side, watching Sapphire pass and resume circling her.

Sapphire tried again, the ruby this time jumping over her.

"Please, is that all you've-"

The airborne gem was hit by Ruby's gauntlet, throwing the former into the ceiling.

"Okay, that was pretty clever." The ruby said, dropping to the ground. Ruby put her hands to her head, pushing it to one side, a cracking sounding. The pushed it the other way, repeating the process. "At least now I don't have to worry about you two holding back."

The ruby threw her sword in the air, summoning her gauntlets, firing them at the two gems.

Ruby and Sapphire narrowly avoided their individual attacks, Ruby quickly jumping over with her weapons ready.

Sapphire jumped to the side, barely avoiding the ruby's blade, the red gem attacking again, Sapphire jumping over before kicking the ruby in the face. She stumbled back, only to be hit by Ruby's gauntlet.

The ruby tumbled to the ground, jumping back to her feet, grin still present. "There we are. There's that old team work I've been wanting to see."

Ruby and Sapphire ran forward, weapons ready. Their foe didn't look intimidated in the least, holding her sword and spinning around quickly, a vortex of fire surrounding her.

Ruby was knocked back, but Sapphire made herself stop in the air before she could hit it. The blue gem watched as the fire stopped suddenly, the ruby at its center gone.

"What?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Yoo hoo!"

Sapphire looked, finding Ruby rocketing down at her, trailed by a stream of fire. Sapphire wasn't able to react in time, the force throwing her to the ground. Sapphire groaned as she tried to sit up, her foe pinning her down. With a cruel grin, the red gem hit Sapphire with her gauntlet. She repeated the process multiple times before stopping, panting heavily.

"It's time." The ruby said, looking at the bruised face of the sapphire gem beneath her. She clenched her sword. "Say hi to Ruby for me."

The ruby raised her sword in the air, ready to strike Sapphire down, when she felt something grab her arm from behind.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Connie cried, trying her best to hold the red gem back.

The ruby gave a disgusted look. "This doesn't concern you!" She said, shaking Connie off, the girl stumbling back. She looked back to Sapphire. Now, no more distractions. Nothing was going to come between her and reven-

A flaming gauntlet fired into the ruby's face, exploding and sending her back. She glared, both of the red gems facing each other.

"Alright, your trying was cute at first," The ruby said, summon her gauntlet. "but now it's just pissing me off!"

The ruby leapt forward, flames surrounding her. Before she could collide, a pink barrier came between her and her target, the red gem bouncing back. She growled at the sight of Connie standing in front of her counterpart, the pink bubble fading.

"Fine, I guess I have to take mini quartz out too." She said, jumping and grabbing Connie by the shirt, throwing her away from Ruby. The red gem then jumped after the child, ready to strike with her sword.

"Ah!" Connie screamed, her bubble surrounding her again.

Ruby hit it, bouncing off again. She growled. "Come on! Come out of there and face me like a gem!"

Connie laughed nervously. "No thanks."

"Fine…we'll do this the hard way." Ruby brought her fist back, slamming it as hard as she could into the bubble, Connie surprised as cracks formed in its surface.

"Wait, how's about we talk this out?" Connie asked.

The ruby gave one more punch, the barrier shattering on impact.

Connie simply stared on in fear, unable to make herself move.

"You know…I hadn't really planned for anyone except the blue bitch to die here. I was going to leave the rest of you out of this." The ruby grinned. "But goals change." She raised her fist above Connie. "I guess there's going to be one less Crystal Gem walking out of here alive today."

"Don't touch her!"

The ruby looked over to find two gauntlets, one frozen, one aflame, flying at her. The red gem rolled out of the way, watching the weapons fly past and embed themselves into a wall. She looked to the source of the damage and was surprised to find that Ruby and Sapphire were gone, a tall gem standing in their place.

The ruby's eyes narrowed. "Garnet. The cause of the whole mess. I was wondering just when I'd see you again. I guess all I had to do was threaten your family. Ironic, given how little she cared about mine." She stood up, weapons ready. "If my sister weren't in there, I'd happily oblige to cracking your sorry gems." A sick grin crossed her face. "I guess I'll just have to settle with tearing you apart."

The ruby shot forward, swinging her sword at the fusion. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, blocking it before throwing Ruby back. Ruby landed on her feet, firing her gauntlet at the fusion.

Garnet grabbed it with her weapons, forcing it to a halt. Garnet gave Ruby a killer's glare before crushing the weapon like it was nothing.

Ruby wasn't fazed, the red gem upon Garnet in a second, unleashing a powerful combo upon her before finally uppercutting her. When Garnet was airborne, Ruby shot her gauntlet at her point blank, shooting the fusion away.

Garnet was thrown to the ground, lying still for a moment. She tried to pull herself up, only for another of the red weapons to hit her across the face, throwing her even farther.

"You're pathetic Sapphire." Ruby said.

Ruby pounced at Garnet, the fusion rolling away. Ruby crashed, brushing up a cloud of dust.

"All you do is run from what you've done."

"It wasn't my fault!" Garnet said, watching as the smoke cleared. When it did, she let out a gasp, a hole in her enemy's place. She quickly jumped to the side, barely escaping as Ruby emerged from where she once stood.

Ruby pointed her sword forward. "Ah, come on, you can't hide the truth from me. It doesn't matter who shattered her, who was there to see it happen. She fused with _you_ , she died for _you_. So in the end," A sick, twisted grin grew on Ruby's face. "her dust is on _your_ hands."

Ruby jumped forward, attacking quickly with her sword. Garnet jumped back, grunting as she felt the blade graze her chest. Garnet stumbled back, summoning her gauntlet as Ruby jumped forward again, this time grabbing the sword.

"Don't worry Saphy,"

Ruby let go of the sword, jumping and kicking Garnet in the torso, the fusion releasing the weapon.

"I'll make your death quicker than hers was!"

Ruby grabbed the weapon out of the air and sliced forward, cutting through Garnet's body. The fusion was stunned, shock showing on her face as her shades fell off of her. In a cloud of smoke, Garnet's body disappeared entirely, Ruby and Sapphire lying on the ground.

Sapphire groaned as she pulled herself up, gasping as she saw a sword pointing at her, mere inches from her face.

Ruby took heavy breaths, a look of fulfillment on her. "After so long…I've tried braking your will…I've tried braking your spirit…but now…I'm going to break you permanently."

Ruby reared her sword back, looking directly into Sapphire's eye. This was it, this was the moment she had waited so long for, she was finally going to avenge her sister's death. As she was about finish Sapphire off, until the ground began to shake.

Ruby stumbled back, looking around her as the temple began to shake violently. "What?"

Sapphire didn't waste the opportunity she had right then, jumping up and kicking the ruby down.

"Ruby, get Opal and Connie out of here!"

"What about you?" Connie asked.

"Just go!" Sapphire shouted.

Connie didn't have time to object, feeling herself get picked up and placed on top of an unconscious Opal, Ruby running as fast as she could with the two in hand.

The second ruby growled as she pulled herself up, glaring at Sapphire. The look she gave the blue gem was cold, animalistic. Yet, as she looked around to the crumbling temple around them, a more thoughtful look appeared in her eyes.

Ruby grunted angrily, glaring at Sapphire before aiming her gauntlet forward. "We'll finish this later." Ruby quickly moved her gauntlet up, shooting the ceiling. Sapphire jumped back as the rocks fell, shocked as she caught a glance of Ruby running the opposite way before her vision was blocked.

Sapphire stared at the rocks blocking her path, wondering what just happened. She considered pursuing her, but she had more important things to attend to.

* * *

Connie coughed as she pulled herself onto the raft, followed by Sapphire floating and carrying Opal and Ruby.

The young girl turned herself on her back, closing her eyes as she lied down. That was a doozy. She was pretty confused as to what happened, but at least they found Steven and made it out of there…

Connie's eyes snapped open. "Steven!" She cried, immediately jumping to her feet, preparing to jump off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ruby said, catching the girl before she could jump.

Connie pulled herself from the red gem's hold. "Steven's still down there!" Connie exclaimed. "We need to go down there and get him!" She said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Sapphire told the girl from the air.

"But he can't breath! He could be suffocating right now!" Connie told them, tears forming in her eyes. "What if-"

Small bubbles of air emerged, pulling the group's attention. Then more emerged, then more, until finally one large, red bubble emerged, Ruby, Sapphire, and Connie shocked by what was inside. Unconscious, peacefully resting with a knot on his head, was Steven.

"Steven!" the three called, Sapphire grabbing and popping the bubble, Steven falling into her arms.

"Is he okay?! He's not hurt is he?! Oh, if that gem hurt my brother, I'll-"

Sapphire smiled. "Steven's fine. He probably hasn't woken up since he was taken by Ruby."

"Well what happened? Did he learn how to make his bubble?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire gave a thoughtful expression, landing in the raft. "Connie's bubble didn't float…and it wasn't red." She said. "Plus, I doubt he would be able to make it in his sleep."

"Who cares?" Connie exclaimed, pulling her unconscious sibling into a hug. "I'm just glad he's okay."

Meanwhile, descending to the ocean floor, watching with an expression of concern, was Ruby.

* * *

A red gem breathed heavily, looking at the menacing glare of a large pink lion. Heh, she didn't even know why she was breathing. She didn't need to breath, and doing it wasn't really helping her cause.

She had thought for certain that this would be her demise, that she would die without avenging her friend's death. This creature had been actively hunting her down for years now, and it had almost caught her after so long of evading the surprisingly intelligent creature. So, after so ruthlessly pursuing her, she was surprised to find that, instead of feeling the big cat's fangs digging into her skin, a small human jumped in front of her, halting the beast.

"No, bad Lion!" The human commanded, voice young but amazingly authoritative for someone of his age. "No attacking Ruby!"

The only thing more amazing than this was the fact that, with a short growl of frustration, the beast turned its head away.

The red gem gave a sigh of relief before looking to the human that had saved her life.

"Well…that happened." The human said, looking curiously at the lion. "Weird, you've never attacked _anyone_ we know before..." He continued, seemingly talking to the lion. He turned around. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her, sticking out his hand.

"Yea…thanks kid." The red gem stared for a moment before sticking her hand out to his. She felt as the human tried to pull her up, unable to do so with the small amount of strength it held. She chuckled, pushing herself up.

"Sorry about that." The boy apologized. "That's so weird." He smiled. "Man, you must have really made him mad this time Ruby.

The gem smiled at that. "Guess so… So, I presume you two are friends."

"Yep!" The boy chirped. His smile fell. "Wait, what?"

Ruby felt herself freeze. Had she said something wrong?

The boy's smile returned. "Quit messin' around Ruby, you know that." He said with a playful shove, the red gem not even budging.

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle. "Yep, silly me, just jokin' around and stuff."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wait, you aren't going to tell Sapphire or Opal about this, are you?!" He asked. "If they find out Lion's still taking me places and I haven't told them, I'll get in big trouble!"

Ruby was shocked by the sudden outburst, but gave a reassuring smile. "S- Sure thing kiddo." She said, patting his head.

The boy gave a relieved sigh. "Whew, thanks."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"…Well, Lion and I better go find whatever he wanted to show me before Sapphire and Opal get back and see I'm gone." The human said. He ran up to the pink cat, hopping on its back.

The lion grunted as it stood up. It took a step in the opposite direction to Ruby, giving one last glance to the red gem before beginning to run off, gradually picking up speed.

The boy gave an excited laugh, turning back to Ruby. "See you back home Ruby!" Steven called as the lion sprinted off, leaving Ruby behind.

Ruby smiled. "Heh…nice kid."


	19. The Hub Glass

_**Author's note:**_ _Welcome to the next chapter of THoR ( : Dark World)_ XD _I love the acronym. Those of you who have read "Infinite Skies" will probably know what's happening._

* * *

 _The Hub Glass_

Steven moved his head up and down, watching as his distorted reflection did the same in the large hourglass before him. He chuckled, moving on to the next. Behind him, Sapphire hovered, joining in.

"Guys, come one, we have to take this seriously." Connie said, a sheathed sword on her back.

"Ah, come on Connie; quit being such a killjoy." Steven chirped with a grin, knowing all too well as to what his sister was trying to do: impress Opal.

It had been a month since the incident with Ruby and, a week after the initial incident, Connie had decided she wanted to be trained as well. Though, she wasn't about to desecrate the time Steven shared with _his_ master, so she decided to take a different one. She had remembered the tales that Opal had remembered from long ago, which was impressive on Opal's part given how the tall gem had completely forgotten about Rose's death until well after Steven and Connie's seventh birthday. She remembered how Opal and Rose fought side by side in battle, but there was something much more important in the details to Connie. Connie had decided that, if she wasn't going to be able to summon her shield anytime soon, she should probably learn how to use a different weapon. And since there was only one other weapon her mother used, she decided to learn how to use it, the sword.

Opal had at first been reluctant on the subject, but, after overhearing Ruby say she was willing to help her if Opal didn't, the periwinkle gem quickly agreed to teaching Connie about the sword. Besides, Connie had proven herself to be very capable thus far, the idea wasn't so bad. In fact, it had proven to not be a bad one at all. Connie had learned quickly and soon became so skilled she was a match for some of the higher level clones. Though, Opal refused to show how impressed she truly was. If she did, Connie could get lazy. Plus, Connie would only improve to impress her master.

"Now, now, Connie's right." Sapphire said, still smiling. "We wouldn't want to accidentally move the wrong one. This entire place will flood and we'll have to wait a _long_ time to find the hub glass if that happens."

"What's a "hub glass" again?" Ruby asked.

"It's an hourglass that can transport you to another time." Opal stated proudly.

"Actually, it's an hour glass that can transport you to another time _line_." Sapphire corrected.

"What?" Steven, Connie, and Ruby asked.

Sapphire gave a look of thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe this to the children and gem. "Well, a long time ago, during the war, Homeworld saw it was loosing and decided to make a device that could take them to a time before the war and kill your mother." Sapphire smiled as their eyes lit up. in interest. "However, the gems working on it realized that what they were doing was impossible, and that the device could only take them to different timelines, or different universes so to speak."

"Wow." Steven said in amazement, unable to keep himself from seeing similarities to some comic books he had. read.

"So, instead of changing the outcome on some other Earth, Homeworld designed it to be a system to easily navigate through these systems and acquire assistance from them." Sapphire continued. "Thankfully, we were able to stop them in time, but not before Homeworld sealed it away so that we couldn't use it either."

"So…why do we need to get it if it's safe down here?" Steven asked.

"Please, even I can answer that one...now that I know what we're talking about." Ruby said. "If someone ended up finding that thing, it could be disastrous."

"So…which one do you think it is?" Steven asked.

Opal took a look around, her eyes falling on a gigantic hour glass. "That one." She said, pointing forward.

"I agree with Opal!" Connie declared.

As Ruby and Sapphire were about to help the two pick it up, Steven spoke.

"Wait." He said. "Isn't that just a little bit obvious?" Steven asked.

"…Yea, so?" Opal asked.

"Well, if they were going to go through all the trouble to booby trap this place, why make it the most obvious one? I mean, come on; in the movies it's never the first one you see."

Opal suddenly looked flustered, Sapphire smiling pridefully towards Steven.

"W- Well, which one do _you_ think it is?" Opal asked childishly.

"Oo, what about that one?" Ruby asked, pointing to a very twisted one.

Steven cocked a brow. "How is that one better?"

Ruby shrugged. "It looks cool."

"Well, given what happened last time you made a decision about a magical item," Opal began. "I agree with Steven on this one."

"So…then which one is it?" Connie asked.

It took a moment for Steven to realize she was talking to him. "Wait, me?"

"Well, you do seem to be the expert on this, so you should choose." Sapphire said.

"B- But how should I know?" He asked.

Sapphire walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll know." She assured him.

Steven smiled. "Alright," He looked to the hourglasses. "Let's get to business." He walked up to them, observing and scanning each carefully. "Too big, too fat…too weird." Steven groaned. "They're all so interesting."

Steven continued on his search, still finding nothing, until his eyes finally fell on something so small, so insignificant, he almost didn't think that what he had seen was actually there. It was when he realized that, that he realized that this was the one.

"This one!" He called, pointing to it.

"That one?" Opal asked. "But it's so puny, so insignificant. No sane gem would have ever even noticed… _oh_."

"Smart thinking." Sapphire told him.

Steven bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Well thanks."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ruby asked. "Let's get this thing and get out of here." She said, moving forward, only for Sapphire to stop her.

"Steven's decision, Steven's keep." Sapphire said.

"Really?" Steven asked. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to get it yourself? Besides, I could be wrong."

Sapphire smiled. "If you pick it up, that means you had enough faith that your decision was right that you were willing to make it even with the knowledge that, if you're wrong it'll mean this mission's failure. And if you have faith in yourself, then I will have faith in you."

Steven stared for a moment before nodding in understanding, looking to the ball-shaped hourglass before him. He thought this was right, he could feel it in his bones, but he didn't want to jeopardize the mission. Yet, as he looked around for room full of interesting and attention grabbing glasses, the one before him was the only one that felt right.

Steven shut his eyes, reaching forward quickly before he could change his mind on the matter. He snatched the hourglass from its spot and held it close, waiting for some trap to go off, for something to signal he had gotten it wrong. Yet, as he stood there, all he could hear was his own rapid breathing.

"Woo hoo!" Ruby cheered. "You did it…I think."

"Yes, he did it. No traps went off." Sapphire stated. "Excellent work Steven."

"Good job bro!" Connie called.

"Whew, I was worried that wasn't going to work." Opal admitted.

"Ah, come on, have a little faith in the kid." Ruby said with a grin.

"Well, the point is that he did it and nothing bad happened." Connie said.

"Yea, imagine what would've happened if we had actually listened to _you_ , Opal." Ruby jeered.

Steven chuckled. "Yea, I want to see _that_." He joked.

The group shared a laugh, only for it to die down as the hourglass in Steven's hands began to glow.

Steven stared at his teammates as the looked at him. "What?" He asked. He looked down, eyes widening as they fell on the sphere in his hands. "Um, guys!" Steven exclaimed.

"Steven, get away from it!" Sapphire commanded urgently.

Steven was about to, but before the orb could leave his skin, the light engulfed him, taking him and hourglass away. The last thing he heard was his family calling his name before darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Steven groaned, eyes slowly opening. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked. His eyes widened as they fell on a glowing orb. "What?" Steven reached forward, grabbing it. He looked at it, finding an image inside. His eyes widened as he found that what was playing before him in the glowing sphere was actually what was the last thing he remembered, only slightly different.

"One, two, **three**!" He could hear as the trio lifted up the largest of the hourglasses, not finding himself stopping them as he had before.

As they did, the area shook, all the gems looking around them. Then, water began pouring in.

"Guess I chose poorly." Opal said, the trio dropping the large hourglass as more water began to come in.

Steven then saw the trio grab the twins and leave just as the area they were in was beginning to be filled.

"Huh?" Steven asked. "What was that?"

Steven saw some light out of the corner of his eyes. When he turned, he was unable to keep himself from gasping in wonder. Before him were hundreds, maybe even thousands, of the glowing orbs, each showing what he had just seen, but with slight variations.

"Wow…what's going on?" Steven asked.

He looked at the small hourglass he held in his hands, watching it give off a faint glow.

"Wait, so," Steven looked back to floating bubbles. " _this_ is the multiverse?" He asked. "So, why did I come here?" He asked.

Suddenly, the bubbles around spun, disappearing into the darkness, new ones coming in their place. In them was the same image, him holding the hourglass.

"Yea, I would love to see _that_." He heard himself say.

The bubbles dispersed back into the dark, leaving Steven alone with the item that brought him here.

"Oh, so I'm here because I'd wished to see what would happen." Steven concluded. "Well, I didn't really mean it, but oh well." Steven gave a thoughtful look to the little ball he held. "So, I can see everything that could have, or might happen, if it exists in one of these universes?" Steven smiled. "What do I want to see?... How about…is Cookie Cat still around somewhere?"

Many bubbles came forth, showing him happily eating one of the cat-shaped treats…minus a few which had what looked to be real life Cookie Cats.

" _Cool_." Steven exclaimed. "Alright, let me see…if Lars will be my friend- no wait, don't tell me, I want to be surprised. What about…will I be able to summon my shield?"

Bubbles came forth showing himself struggling to bring forth his magical, pink shield, while others showed him doing it as easily as the other gems.

"Yes." Steven said. "Alright, let's get…romantic here. Who will Connie marry?"

A couple dozen bubbles showed up, depicting an adult version of his sister dancing with Pee Dee Fryman.

"Ah yea, I knew it." Steven sang. "Oh, wait till I tell Connie-" Steven turned, finding an equal amount showing Connie doing the same with Peridot and some other gem he didn't recognize. Steven chuckled. "Ha ha, very funnyyyyyyy."

Steven trailed off, sweat coming from his forehead, as he saw that behind him were hundreds upon hundreds of bubbles showing him and Connie getting married.

"Okay, I'm done with that." Steven said, turning around, the bubbles leaving. Steven gave a nervous chuckle. "Geez, that was weird. What would Dad say?…" Steven's expression saddened. "…Are there…universes where…my dad was alive?"

The bubbles shifted, swirling around Steven. Then, the images played. There were a few empty one, but the rest brought tears to Steven's eyes. He was watching as he played with his father, as he taught him how to play an instrument, helped him.

Steven reached towards one of the bubbles showing the man laughing alongside his child. "Dad…" Steven touched it and, for a moment, felt the warmth enter him, he could feel his father wrap his arms around him. After that moment though, it all stopped. The warmth reeled back into the bubble before it left into the darkness, it left Steven with the hole in his heart, it reminded him of the last time he got to hug his father.

Then, an idea came to him. What if he went to one of those universes and lived there? Then he could have his father back…Steven immediately knew the flaws. There was already a Steven there…besides, he couldn't leave his family behind. But still…

He held his stomach. He didn't like these thoughts. He didn't want to, he wanted to keep watching, but doing so would just give him the opportunity to do something he would regret. So, he wished the bubbles away, and like that they left.

Steven stayed in silence for a moment, not wanting to move. But, eventually, time did its trick and the pain slowly faded.

Steven sniffled. "Alright…I guess I should see something else before I go… How's…Lapis doing?"

The moment he asked the question, he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened as he watched the thousands of bubbles crowd around him, and not one showed her happy. Every one held her being thrown into a cell before a green barrier trapped her.

"What? What's going on, who's doing that?"

The image changed to the unfeeling green gem he had met weeks ago.

"P- P- Peridot? What does she want?" Steven asked.

The bubbles provided the answer, showing a monstrous beast bursting from the Earth's crust.

Steven's eyes widened as he backed up in fear. "What? No! What does Peridot have to do with the end of the world?!"

Then, all the bubbles went white, staying still, perfectly, eerily still. Then, they spun. They spun around him, turning into a tornado of white light. Steven looked around as images appeared. Images of the beast bursting through, images of spaceship armadas wiping out the planet, entire planets wiped out overnight by a single, shadowy creature.

"No, this can't be real!" Steven said, covering his ears and closing his eyes. "This can't be all there is!"

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't block it out, the sound of so much suffering coming through.

Steven growled. "Stooooop!" He cried.

Then, there was silence, and Steven felt himself fall to the ground.

When Steven first felt the solid matter against his feet, he had begun to think he had been taken back home, but no more than a second later, he knew it wasn't. Something was wrong here. He could feel smoke choking his lungs, he could smell something akin to rusting iron, he could feel…pain.

Then, Steven opened his eyes, only to wish he hadn't.

He was standing on top of a skyscraper, looking at a burning city. There was fire everywhere, buildings crumbling, yet despite it all, there was no sound, as if the entire city was dead…

Steven felt the building he stood upon shake violently.

Steven almost tripped but soon regained his balance, standing firm as the earth shook. He thought this was as bad as it could possibly be…oh how little he knew.

An enormous hand reached up and grabbed onto the edge of the building, Steven looking at it, eyes filled with fear. Another followed it, followed by two more. Slowly, a head began to rise. The beast's face was horrifying, even in the shadows. Despite it being so close to Steven, all he could make our were its cold, cruel eyes, and the gem on its nose. Its eyes fell on the boy, no sound of anger, joy, or even shock coming from the beast.

Steven was frozen, wanting to move but unable to make himself. He wanted to tear his feet away and run, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, to cry for hours, but nothing came, nothing happened, he couldn't move.

The creature slowly reared its head back, a low, animalistic moan coming from it as its mouth opened wide, its pearly white teeth shining in fire's light.

Steven shook his head. What was happening? What was this? It couldn't be real. Everything he had just seen, it had to have been a dream.

The beast's head began to approach Steven, the boy only watching as it came closer.

This wasn't real.

He could feel the heat of the fires against his face.

This wasn't real.

He could feel the breath of the beast blow against him.

Steven shut his eyes. "I don't want to see this anymore! I just want to go home!" He cried.

Just as the beast's jaws reached around him, it burst into a wave of light, the world swirling around him as it too turned into light.

Steven felt his face burn as tears poured down his face. Why did the hourglass show him that?

Steven opened his eyes, seeing the endless orbs showing lifeless planets.

This couldn't be it.

Steven shut his eyes tightly.

Was this really all there was? Was everything he knew going to fall?

"Steven? Steven?!" He could hear.

Steven opened his eyes, finding his sister, the rest of his family behind her as she called his name.

"C- Connie?" Steven called.

Steven looked around him, only to find that the images of the broken worlds had changed to shifting images of his family.

"All you want to do is see me turn into a giant women." He heard Opal sing.

"It's you Steven!" He heard someone else say.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to help these creatures in ways even your mother couldn't." A soft voice said.

"Just let me do this for you!" He heard Lapis say.

Steven didn't know why, but these voices, the ones encouraging him, counting on him, caring for him, protecting him, they made Steven feel something he hadn't felt since his Dad died: hope. Hope for a better day, hope that he would become stronger, hope that he could protect those that he loved. He felt it, invited it, let it warm his body.

"eeeeeeen!"

"Huh?" Steven looked in the direction of the sound, only to feel his face collide with something hard.

"And Steven…I love you…" Was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Sapphire sat in the beach house, quietly watching Steven rest peacefully.

"Good to see he's finally asleep."

Sapphire looked to find Opal sit next to her.

"I wasn't sure if we would be able to after whatever he saw… You find out anything?" Opal asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "All he says he remembers is a terrifying monster and someone saying they loved him."

Opal stared at Steven. "Poor kid. It's almost like he's destined to be put in danger."

Sapphire sighed. "Steven's been through so much… At this point, I'm not even sure if I want him to be a Crystal Gem anymore. It's not that I don't he could; it's just that...we couldn't even get through this one mission without scarring him. I just want to keep him away from it all, just let him finally have a normal, happy life."

Opal shook her head. "No such luck…"

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _It cometh._

 _Now, for those of you who have read my "Infinite Skies", you'll know what just happened. For those of you who didn't, Steven essentially saw what was occurring in other universes that were very different from his own (hence why he saw him and his sister get married; they aren't siblings in canon or in almost any other stories and are often depicted as having romantic feelings for each other in both). Sorry for poking a little fun at Stonnie. I love it a lot, but I couldn't just pass up an opportunity to address that this story is simply a rare anomaly in space-time…does this count as shameless story promotion?_


	20. The Return

_**Author's note:** You know what, I'm uploading this early because it's driving me crazy to wait. Have fun._

* * *

 _The Return_

"Here you are." Peedee said, placing two bags on the counter. "Two orders of fri bits for the kind man and the lovely lady."

"Why what a gentleman you are." Connie said with a grin.

Steven smiled happily at the interaction between the two before looking up to the sky. His smile saddened and he felt his heart ache as he laid his eyes on three stars. His thoughts stopped abruptly as he noticed something strange.

"Hey Connie!" He called.

Connie, who had been laughing, turned to her brother, smile still plastered across her face. "What is it Steven?" She asked.

Steven pointed towards the sky. "Is that...what I think it is?" He asked.

Connie squinted in the direction that Steven was pointing. "That's...a giant, green hand?..." Connie grabbed Steven's hand and began to run back to the house. "Sorry Peedee, gotta go!" She called back to Peedee.

"Okay, see you..." Peedee peeked out of the establishment to look at what Steven and Connie were looking at. "That's peculiar."

* * *

"Guys!" Connie called to Ruby and Sapphire, the two standing on the beach next to a telescope.

"Hey." Ruby called nonchalantly as Sapphire was peeking through the telescope.

"Do you guys see the giant hand too?" Steven asked as he and Connie came to a halt.

"Oh we see it." Sapphire said.

"Well, what is it?" Connie asked impatiently.

"It's a giant green hand, duh." Ruby said.

"No, I mean, what's it doing here?" Connie asked.

Sapphire looked at Steven and Connie. "We're...not entirely sure."

"But what we do know is that it's bad!" Ruby said. "...probably."

Opal's grunting was heard, earning the attention of the group. "Which is why these two sent _me_ to get _this_." Opal said, holding the Quartizine Trio above her. With another loud grunt, she dropped the light cannons on the beach.

"Wow, we have more canons?" Connie asked.

"Yep, found it under the ocean after the Lunar Sea Spire fell." Sapphire said.

"We're gonna need _all_ of them?" Steven asked as Opal hopped away.

"Yep, we're even getting the _forth_ one." Ruby said. The red gem rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm not gonna lie, we've never actually seen or heard anything about this hand thing so we're not _entirely_ sure how strong it's going to be." Ruby said with a thoughtful look. She gave a confident grin to the twins. "But I bet it won't be anything we can't handle."

"We're hoping that it'll go down as easy as the Red Eye, but just in case, we're going to use everything we have to defeat it." Sapphire said. A small grin appeared on her face. "Of course we're going to need you two for what comes next."

Steven and Connie looked at each other, excitement brimming in their eyes. "Aw yea! Light Cannon: Part Two!" They exclaimed, high fiving each other.

Sapphire crossed her arms and gave an amused expression at the twins' enthusiasm in the situation.

* * *

"Alright guys, you ready with that last cannon?" Steven asked.

Ruby watched as Opal finished adjusting the last one, the latter giving Ruby a thumbs up. Ruby turned to Steven. "She's A-okay."

Connie walked up with a walkie-talkie in hand, looking at the sky. "We're gonna knock this thing out of the sky like Dogcopter destroyed those alien ships from dimension 12."

"I don't remember that in the movies." Steven told her.

Connie gave him an exasperated sigh. "That only happened in the books." She said matter-of-factly. "You know, let's just forget it. Are you ready Steven?"

Steven gave her a nod.

"Alrighty then. If every pork chop were perfect-" Connie began seriously.

"We wouldn't have hotdogs." Steven finished.

With that, the cannons lit up, firing four pink beams of light into the sky. The beams formed into the shape of Rose, three surrounding the largest of the four.

As the lasers were about to make impact, the hand opened, catching the beams in its palm effortlessly. After finishing, the hand closed, resuming its descent.

Steven, Connie, Opal, and Ruby gawked at the sight.

"Alright, that's it! We're done!" Ruby exclaimed, grabbing her head and walking away.

Opal stared at the hand with her mouth wide open. "How..."

"It doesn't matter." Sapphire said. "It looks like whatever this thing is, we're not going to be able to stop it before it reaches Beach City."

Steven nodded, turning away from the group and pulling out his phone.

"What are _you_ doing?" Connie asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Calling someone to help." He said as he reached a picture of Buck in his contacts list, tapping the photo.

* * *

Steven and Connie watched as Buck and Dewey drove around Beach City in Dewey's van, the vehicle warning the people to evacuate.

"That thing's never gonna stop being creepy." Connie said as she watched the van drive on.

"Alright," Vidalia said, holding up a list. "we have your food, water, luggage, Onion, Yellowtail, Sour Cream, anything I miss?" She asked herself.

"Wait... _our_ luggage..." Steven said.

"We're not staying?!" Connie asked, looking to Ruby, Sapphire, and Opal for an explanation.

Opal looked away awkwardly as Sapphire casually floated away to check on the light cannons.

Ruby looked at her fellow Gems and groaned. "When did _I_ become the one who had to tell them this kind of stuff?" She asked herself. "Listen guys...if we're being honest, we don't really know what's going on or what's going to happen when that thing gets here. We've never seen anything like this before. Its power alone is something to behold if it took _four_ Light Cannon blasts, four of 'em." Ruby looked over to the approaching object. "All we really know for sure is that, whatever it's or whatever it's doing here, it means business." Ruby looked back to Steven and Connie. "Business that _we_ need to handle."

"But we can help!" Connie exclaimed. "We've gotten so strong, getting ready to protect our home from whatever come its way! Now, when something _does_ come, you say we can't do it?!"

"Listen, it's not like that... We know you're strong, we know you're capable, but _we're_ not the ones who need you right now." Ruby nodded towards the town. "They do. They need someone strong, someone to guide and lead them, and, call me crazy, but I don't think Wet and Deer driving the one thing more disturbing than the hand is going to cut it."

Steven and Connie looked at the town and then each other before nodding.

"Good." Ruby said. As Steven and Connie jumped into the crowded van, squishing in between Onion and Sour Cream, Ruby looked at Vidalia. "Keep 'em safe."

Vidalia smiled. "Will do Red."

* * *

"Geez, whatever made that thing has some issues they need to work out." Vidalia said, looking out the window to the green hand.

Connie gave a tired glare as Onion continued to poke her and touch her face.

"Hey Connie?" Steven said with an expression of worry.

Connie turned to her brother, ignoring the urge to strangle Onion. "What is it Steven?"

"Do...you think that thing could be Peridot's?" He asked.

Connie gave a thoughtful expression. "Now that you mention it, yea. It could be Peridot's. She doesn't really know that we captured all of them."

"Well, if it is hers...do you think it's my fault?" Steven asked.

"What?!" Connie exclaimed, shocking everyone with the volume of her voice. "Why would you think that?" She asked, quieting herself.

"Well...I let her know that I was there...I kept her from being able to just check on the clusters _there_ and be done with it. If I hadn't done that, she wouldn't be coming at all..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." Vidalia said. "Even if it is your fault, remember, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Steven slouched even farther into his seat. "Well _this_ hotdog sure as heck isn't perfect..."

Vidalia thought for a moment. "Did your Dad ever tell you about how your Mom came to Earth?" She asked.

" _Came_ to Earth?" Steven asked.

"I thought they told you...oh well, what better time to learn than the present." Vidalia said with a shrug. "Well, when the Gems first came to Earth about, oh, five thousand years ago, they weren't coming to be nice. They were coming to take over the planet...your mom included. Somehow though, your mom and a few other gems ended up seeing the beauty in this world, they saw the evil in what they were doing to it...so she turned on her kind." Vidalia looked back to see the twins giving looks of curiosity as they accepted the new information.

"Even then though, people and gems died. If it weren't for her shield, it could've been much worse." Vidalia sighed. "Point is, even with all of her flaws, she was a great gem, and she sure as heck made a lot more mistakes than you have bud."

Steven straightened slightly. "I guess..." Despite the comfort that Vidalia had tried to give him, something inside of him was bugging him even worse than his previous problem.

* * *

"Well, when the Gems first came to Earth about, oh, five thousand years ago, they weren't coming to be nice."

* * *

"Even then though, people and gems died. If it weren't for her shield, it could've been much worse."

* * *

"Listen guys...we don't really know what's going to happen when that thing gets here. We've never seen anything like this before. Its power alone is something to behold if it took _four_ Light Cannon blasts." Ruby looked over to the approaching object. "All we really know for sure is that, whatever it is, it means business."

* * *

"Everything was almost destroyed back then..." Steven said.

"Yep." Vidalia said solemnly.

"...and they knew what was coming..." Steven continued.

"Come again?" Vidalia asked.

Steven took Connie by the shoulders. "Everything was almost destroyed when they _knew_ what they were dealing with, when they _could_ fight back!" Steven exclaimed with fear, scaring everyone, even Onion.

Connie backed away a little. "Steven, you're kind of scaring me."

"Don't you get it?! They _don't_ know what's coming now! They _can't_ fight back! The only thing that saved them before was Mom's shield and we're here!"

Connie's eyes widened. "Vidalia, turn this thing around!" She shouted.

Vidalia stiffened, regretting her choice in telling the twins of their mother's past. "Sorry kids, but if they really _haven't_ been able to do anything to it yet, then I'm not letting you two get anywhere near it."

"Please!" Steven begged, leading to Vidalia and Yellowtail looking forward, refusing to respond. Steven's expression became one of defeat and he slouched back in his seat.

Connie shared in his feelings. The Gems were going to die...and they couldn't help them...

A small tap on Connie's shoulder earned her attention. She looked to see Onion staring at her.

"What?!" Connie snapped.

Onion gestured for Connie to lower her voice.

Connie begrudgingly complied, leaning close to him. "Alright, I'm listening...or looking."

Onion pointed to the door.

"Yea, that's a door."

Onion stared at her for a second before pointing to the door's handle.

"Alright, I'll play along." Connie said with a tinge of annoyance. "Door handle."

Onion did a pulling gesture.

"Pulling. Pull the door handle? But it's locked."

Onion gave the door a slight bump with his elbow, the door giving a barely audible click as it unlocked. He put his finger to his mouth.

Connie stared at the boy in a newfound sense of admiration. Connie turned to Steven. "Steven?" She whispered.

"Yea?" Steven responded sadly, becoming confused by the look of determination on Connie's face.

"We're gonna get out of here." Connie said. "Will you follow me into battle?" She asked dramatically, offering her hand to her brother.

Steven gave a small smile. "If you'll take me." He told her, accepting her hand.

Connie nodded and turned back to Onion. "Ready Onion...and thanks."

Onion gave the slightest hint of a smile. With a yank of the handle, the door flew open.

"Now!" Connie said, pulling Steven's hand and jumping out of the car. Before they could hit the ground, Connie surrounded them in a protective bubble. "Alright, let's go help our family." Connie said, dismissing the bubble. A screeching sound stole her attention. "And we better do it quickly." She said as Vidalia stopped the van.

Steven and Connie made a dash across the land that separated them from the Crystal Gems, seeing the hand getting close to the beach.

"We're not gonna make it!" Steven said, sounding exhausted.

A roar and a pink glow made the twins come to a halt. They turned around to see Lion emerge from a pink vortex, running next to the children.

"Yes we will." Connie said with a smile, hopping on their guardian's back, pulling her brother up next. "To the Gems!" Connie commanded, pointing forward.

"Please." Steven added quickly.

Lion took off even faster, leaving Vidalia behind.

"Kids!" Vidalia called, ready to give chase until a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked over to see Yellowtail, the man shaking his head. Vidalia didn't want to, but she nodded in understanding. She looked to the sky. "Rose, Greg...keep those two knuckleheads safe."

* * *

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Fire Opal cried as she shot one of her bulky, flaming arrows at the hand, the single arrow splitting into a barrage of them.

The hand didn't even slow down as it took the hits.

"No..." Fire Opal said before she split into Ruby and Opal.

"It was worth a shot." Sapphire said, putting a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thanks." Ruby said before turning back to the hand. "Whatever this thing wants, it's sure not giving up."

"I'm not gonna lie...I'm scared." Opal admitted.

"Same here," Sapphire said. "But at least-...nevermind."

"Guys!" Steven and Connie cried, running towards the group.

"Steven, Connie?!" Ruby and Opal exclaimed.

"Y-you have to get out of here right now!" Opal told them. "This thing could be dangerous."

"We know that, but isn't that what you've been training us for?! To protect our home?!" Steven asked.

"St-"

"It's too late." Sapphire said.

The entire group looked over to see the hand hover over the waters, creating light ripples on the ocean's surface.

"Whatever this thing came here to do, it's doing it right now." Sapphire said, readying herself.

The hand turned over and uncurled its massive fingers, letting them touch the beach with a loud crash. A ball appeared on the palm of the hand, rolling to the hand's index finger before stopping.

"Well it sure is anticlimactic if it came here to destroy everything." Ruby said, confused by the machine.

The ball opened up, shocking the Crystal Gems with what was inside. Two gems stood before them, Peridot and a new, massive gem.

"Gems." Ruby growled, summoning her weapon as an image of the war came to her mind.

"It was a ship?" Opal asked herself quietly.

The new gem had a bulky build and was a light orange, dark orange stripes on her arm and across her face. She wore a brown v-neck that made a yellow diamond on her chest where the two sides of her collar met.

Peridot looked up from her screens to the Crystal Gems with a bored look. "Rebel squad and base have been located." Peridot said in a robotic tone.

The large gem looked down at the Crystal Gems with a bored expression. "This is it?"

"No Jasper, it's somewhere else and these three standing in front of us are just a bunch of strange humans." Peridot answered sarcastically.

Jasper gave a slight glare to her subordinate, but resumed looking at the five gems below her.

"This is pathetic." The large gem muttered, jumping down. "All that's left is puny, hotheaded guard, a traitorous diplomat, and a shameless mix of a slave and warrior?" Jasper sneered. "Even a peridot could take this group down."

Peridot jumped down next to Jasper, nudging the warrior's arm and showing her something on her screen. Jasper looked at it and gave an amused grin before taking a step back.

"I was expecting something much more threatening than this sad group of rebels. Let's just blast them with the ship and get this over with." Jasper said, crossing her arms.

Peridot gave an expression of uncertainty to Jasper as she made the hand lift up and take aim with the pointer finger. Peridot made a wide circle on her screen before tapping the middle, the ship beginning to charge up its power.

"Steven, Connie, get out of here now!" Opal commanded. "This isn't your fight!"

"Yes it is!" Connie responded. "This is our home!"

"You're our family!" Steven added.

The ship fired a beam of green light at the team.

Steven and Connie began to run between the Gems and the giant hand. "We're Crystal Gems too!" Steven and Connie said as they jumped in front of the group, their gems glowing brightly. Quickly, their bodies became masses of light, merging into a singular form.

As the beam reached its target, Rose's large shield formed in front of the new figure, blocking the attack. As the Steven and Connie's light faded, it revealed a teenage form. They were somewhat chubby and had a tan skin tone with long, pink, curly hair reached down to their thighs. They wore Steven's jeans as cutoff shorts and pink shirt that reached their stomach. In the shirt's center, there was a dark pink Rose Quartz symbol with a small blue star replacing the pink triangle at the symbol's center.

The fusion became engulfed in light once more and separated, leaving Steven and Connie collapsed on the ground as their shield fell.

Jasper and Peridot took a glance at each other and grinned evilly before facing back towards the group.

"So, it _is_ him." Jasper said. She leaped over to the fallen twins, the children looking up at her with terrified expressions. " _You're_ the one she was after." Jasper said, picking Steven up by his collar, ignoring Connie completely.

Steven gave the warrior a confused look. "Wh-what?" He exclaimed.

Opal, observing the scene, quietly summoned her bow and arrow, taking aim on Jasper. As she was about to fire, a green ball of electricity shot through her torso. She looked down at the smoking hole in her chest, and then to her attacker, finding Peridot, wearing her bored look, with her arm aimed at Opal and her fingers in the shape of a blaster.

Opal poofed into a cloud of smoke, two gemstones, one a smooth white, the other a faceted purple stone, fell to the sand.

"Peridot, get the other one. I'll take care of our "guest"." Jasper said cruelly, summoning an orange helmet atop her head. "Come on Steven. We don't want to keep our prisoner waiting." With that, she slammed her helmet into Steven's face, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** What did you think. There are going to be two new chapters coming in the next update. See you then._


	21. Jailbreak

_**Author's note:**_ _Remember..._

* * *

 _Jail Break_

Steven didn't know what to do. Darkness in every direction with no end in sight. Steven had had dreams like this one in the past. They were terrifying...but he wasn't afraid this time. For some reason...he actually felt safe, it was inviting...warm almost...

Steven opened his eyes, fighting the temptation to close them and return to the darkness. The only thing that really kept him from doing just that was that the feelings had followed him here, giving him no reason to return to his slumber.

Steven barely moved his head, looking towards a yellow, electrical barrier.

 _What the-?_ Steven thought.

Steven flinched as he felt something soft press against the back of his neck and a sob rang out. He looked down and, for the first time, noticed two thin, blue arms were wrapped tightly around his chest. Steven took a look behind him and became shocked.

"L- Lapis?" Steven asked.

Lapis lifted her head from his neck, tears trailing down her face. "S-...Steven...you're okay."

They stared at each other for awhile, every moment feeling like an eternity.

"What?" Steven began. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Lapis looked a way for a second. "We're prisoners in a prison cell on a Homeworld ship…that's all I know." She smiled. "But it's good to see you again." She stared at him for a moment, her smile falling. Lapis buried her face in Steven's back, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!"

"Lapis?" Steven asked. "What's happening? Where am I?" Steven took a few glances around the room. "What's going on?" As Steven finished looking around, he remembered Opal's gems falling to the sand. "Opal!" Steven cried, trying to escape Lapis' hold and get to the Gem Destabilizer barrier.

Lapis tightened her hold around the hybrid, not letting him get away. "Steven, please stop!" She cried.

Steven, ignoring her command in his fit of worry, continued struggling, unable to escape with her superior strength. "What are you doing?!" He asked.

"Steven, please don't struggle." Lapis begged, only holding him closer to her.

Steven gave one more try, going limp in her arms as he realized the futility of his efforts.

Lapis' hold around him loosened, but Steven could still feel that her arms were tensed, ready to catch him if he tried to go.

"Lapis...why are you doing this?...Why are you here? I-...I thought you were my friend." Steven said sadly.

"Steven I-!" Lapis exclaimed defensively, but quickly calmed down. "I _am_ your friend." She assured with a sad tone.

"Then why are you here?" Steven asked. "Why are you helping them?"

"I don't want to be here!" Lapis exclaimed. "I didn't ask them to make me come here! I didn't want...to hurt you. I- I'm trying to help you Steven."

"How?! How are you helping me by keeping me in here?!"

Lapis hugged him softly. "Steven...if we do everything they say, if we just cooperate, then they'll let us go." Lapis said calmly, her arms relaxing. "They'll let us live."

"But they- they-...hurt you! They hurt _me_! They hurt my family!" Steven said.

"That's why we can't fight them." Lapis said, her hold on him tightening again.

"That's why we _have_ to fight them." Steven countered. "They have my family! They could hurt them! They could _die_ , Lapis!"

Lapis looked at him with a conflicted look, sympathy washing over her. "I-...I don't want _you_ to die... I _won't_ let you die. That's why I won't let you go. I love you, Steven. I just...I don't want to let you get hurt."

"Please let me go!" Steven began struggling again. "I have to save them!"

"No..." Lapis held Steven even tighter. "Even if I have to hold you down, even if I have to be cracked in the process, I'll keep you in here." Lapis told him assertively, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking. Lapis just wanted to keep him safe, even if it meant... _this_. "I won't let you get hurt, Steven."

"I- I-" Steven went limp once more, burying his into Lapis arms and crying

Lapis felt her heart ache at the sight. She didn't understand why he cared for them. They weren't worth his love...but he did love them for some reason. She wished he didn't, that he could just be happy that there was a chance that he would make it through this. He didn't though, he was willing to risk that chance to save a group that wasn't worth saving.

That moment of weakness was the one thing Steven had been waiting for, bursting forward the moment he felt Lapis' hold on him loosen, diving through the electrical barrier.

Lapis took a moment to process what had just occurred, her eyes widening at the sight of Steven getting up outside of the cell. "S- Steven!" She called shakily, voice hushed. "G- Get back in quickly! P- P- P- Please, i- it's the only way you'll get through this!"

Steven pushed himself to his feet, looking to the wide eyed Lapis. He could see her fear, her worry. It hurt him a little, but he still had a job to do. He shut his eyes, not allowing himself to look into her eyes any longer. "I'm sorry…I can't…I won't." He opened his eyes to look back at her, wishing immediately that he hadn't. "I…I'll come back for you." Was all Steven could manage before turning away, setting off in search of his family.

The last thing he heard was Lapis' final desperate attempt at getting him to come back, silence following.

* * *

Connie opened her eyes groggily. "Ugh, my head." She groaned, sitting up and holding her forehead. After getting over her daze, she looked around the room she was held in. "Where am I?" Connie asked herself.

"Don't know what's going on...but I've got to get out of here, and fast." Connie stared at the barrier, curiosity and fear filling her mind. "Oooooh, I hope this doesn't hurt." Connie braced herself and walked through the barrier, shivering. "Well that was much more pleasant than I'd expected." She said before taking a look around.

Deciding it best to move quickly before her captors cake back and found her missing, Connie began running through the ship "Alright, gotta find Steven, gotta find Ruby, gotta find Sapphire, and gotta find Opal. Sounds easy enough."

Connie ran past one of the cells, taking a few steps back to find a gem inside quietly mumbling to herself.

The Gem was a pale cream color and had a thin form. Her nose was pointed, much like Opal's, and her peach colored hair came neatly to a point in the back. She wore a sky blue, sleeveless shirt, ballet shoes of the same color, and tight, pink, shorts that came down to her knees. Around her waist was a sky blue ribbon, below that a tutu of the same color. In the center of the Gem's forehead was a large, smooth pearl.

"Um, hello?" Connie called to the Gem.

The gem jumped, startled by Connie's presence.

"Hey, are you okay?" Connie asked, earning a confused look from the Gem.

"Connie?" The Gem asked after staring for a second.

"Yep!" Connie narrowed her eyes at the pale Gem, suspicious. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

The gem stood up quickly, revealing herself to be half the size of Opal. "It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here now, before it's too late; my name's Pearl by the way."

"...Okay?" Connie said, confused.

Pearl clapped her hands together impatiently. "Well come on, time is of the essence." Pearl said, taking a few frantic glances in random directions. "Oh where could they have put her?" She asked herself.

Connie nodded, understanding Pearl's predicament. "Don't worry Pearl, we'll find our friends." Connie reached out to barrier.

Pearl's eyes widened. "Wai-"

Connie's hand went through the barrier effortlessly, currents running through her arm.

"Of course..." Pearl said, settling down. "Why didn't _I_ think about that?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Connie said, jumping into the barrier, making a hole in it with her arms.

Pearl crawled through the hole nervously, calming down as she made it through. Pearl turned to Connie. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Connie responded with a bright smile.

"Alright, now let's go find our friends," Pearl said turning to look at the various, branching hallways. "wherever they are."

* * *

Steven continued to run down the large hallway, looking back and for his friends. A loud cry of rage and an even louder bang stopped Steven in his tracks. "Ruby." Was all he said as he ran in the direction of the sound.

"Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, GREAT!" Steven heard Ruby call.

Steven turned a corner to see Ruby, holding her head in frustration, pacing back and forth in her cell while Sapphire quietly meditated in the cell next to her.

"Ruby, they'll hear you." Sapphire told Ruby.

"Oh no, we don't want them to _find us_!" Ruby said sarcastically, punching her cell wall even harder.

"You're being irrational." Sapphire said.

"Let's see. We're trapped in cells in a giant warship going back to a planet that hates us where we're about to be _**killed**_!" Ruby exclaimed. "I think I'm being **perfectly rational**! Besides, I don't see what's much better about sitting around and doing nothing!" Ruby stated, pounding the ground with each syllable.

"I'm not doing nothing. I'm looking for a way to escape." Sapphire told her partner. "And if not me, then Steven or Connie is sure to find a way."

"Don't you get it Sapphire?! We're done, finished!" Ruby slumped to the ground, leaning against the cell wall. "Let's face it...we're gonna die... There's no way to get out of here."

"Hey Ruby, hey Sapphire!" Steven called happily as he approached their cells.

Ruby looked at the wall that separated her from the blue gem. "I hate it when you're right." Ruby told Sapphire.

"So you'd prefer the alternative?"

* * *

Peridot looked at her screen, scanning the planet for something. "Come on Kindergarten, where are you?" Peridot asked.

A large red X appeared on the screen.

"Grrrr, **dang it**!" Peridot exclaimed loudly. "Why does this planet have to be filled with so many interferences?! It's almost as if it's the _only_ defense the human race has tried to improve upon!"

Peridot groaned. "Looks like I'm going to have to use the ship. So much for one Earth rotation until calibration. With this much interference, I'm going to need to use _half_ of our energy at _once_. That also means we'll have to wait for the engines to recharge before we can get back to Homeworld."

Peridot walked up to the ship's controls, one tap from her mechanical finger activating the machine. The results were almost instantaneous, showing a location on her interface.

"That's more like it. Hopefully it should only be one Earth hour until the ship's engines are recharged. Until then, I'll go check on the Cluster. I'm sure Jasper won't mind, given that it _was_ our original mission. It's not like I'm needed here right now anyway." She said. "Besides, it'll give me a chance to see where that _other_ Crystal Gem is hiding."

* * *

"Negative one hundred and twelve bottles of pop on the wall, negative one hundred and twelve bottles of pop. You take one down, pass it around, now you've got negative one hundred and thirteen bottles of pop on the wall." A stocky, purple gem sang, banging her head against her cell wall the entire time. Her hair was wild, long, and white in color, coming down to her calves. She wore a black sleeveless top and long gray pants that reached her white boots. In the middle of her chest was a purple amethyst gemstone, the object from which she had gotten her name from.

Amethyst slumped to the ground, hitting her head one last time against the prison wall. "Well, you always said you wished you could've been there to fight Homeworld and protect Earth." Amethyst told herself, trying to see the bright side of the situation. "I should've wished to be taller instead."

"Connie!" A familiar voice called out, making Amethyst perk up.

"Connie!" Another familiar voice called.

"Opal!" A third one called, Amethyst recognizing it immediately.

"Steven, Ruby, Sapphire!" Amethyst called out. "I'm over here!"

After a short wait, Amethyst heard the metallic clank of feet running across the ship's floor. Eventually, the group of three made it to Amethyst.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." Amethyst said. "I thought for sure that Jasper had killed you."

Steven gave the purple gem a confused look. "What?"

"Oh, sorry." Amethyst said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "I guess you don't know me. You se-"

"Yea, yea, yea, let's cut the chitchat." Ruby snapped. "Steven, this is Amethyst. Amethyst, long time no see; we're currently trying to get out of here _before_ Jasper finds us."

Amethyst flinched at the name, but grinned soon after. "Aw man, I was hoping to try and take that sorry excuse for a Gem _down_."

"Because that worked _so_ well last time." Ruby said with an eye roll as Steven created a hole in the Amethyst's cells' barrier.

"Whatever." Amethyst took a look at the group. "Where's Pearl?!" She asked, her calm demeanor leaving once more.

"Relax." Sapphire told her.

"Yea," Ruby added casually. "we're not sure where anyone is right now."

"Thank you Ruby." Sapphire said between clinched teeth.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard to find her." Steven assured happily.

Something about what Steven said seemed to calm down Amethyst, the purple giving him a small smile. "Thanks." She said.

"Well what are we doing standing around here for?!" Ruby asked, pushing Amethyst and Steven onward. "We have lives to save, ours included!"

* * *

"Amethyst!" Pearl called. "Amethyst!"

"Ummm Pearl?" Connie called. "Maybe we shouldn't be yelling like that. I'd rather not have another run in with Jasper."

"Amethyst!" Pearl called, ignoring Connie's advice.

Connie gave an exasperated sigh. "Gems have never listened to me before, why would they begin now?" Connie sighed before following after the pale GEm.

After taking a few steps, Pearl held her hand up in the air, telling Connie to stop. "Do you hear that?"

Connie put a hand to her ear. "...Nope."

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Pearl said.

"Are you even paying attention to anything that I'm saying right now?" Connie asked.

"Come on, they're this way!" Pearl told Connie excitedly, running off.

"I'll take that as a no." Connie said before following after the gem.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted, stopping to listen for her companion. "Amethyst!"

"Pearl!" A distant voice called out.

"Amethyst, I hear you!" Pearl exclaimed as Connie finally caught up.

Connie was out of breath when she caught up with the other Gem. "Hey, can you ple-" Connie felt Pearl grab her arm again. "I'm really beginning to hate you."

Pearl took off in a sprint, pulling Connie behind her.

After Pearl ran for awhile, she stopped, listening again.

"Pearl!" The voice called again, much closer this time.

"I'm almost there Amethyst, just stay where you are!" Pearl called out happily before running in the voices direction. As Pearl rounded a corner, she ran into something, making her let go of Connie and fall to the ground.

Connie looked up to see something she had been hoping beyond hope to avoid. There was Jasper, huffing, a furious expression across her face.

Pearl and Connie got up, backing away slowly.

"Oh silly me, this isn't the way to bathroom." Connie said nervously.

"Yea, so, we'll just head back to our cells if you don't mind." Pearl added shakily.

As Pearl was about to back around the corner, Jasper grabbed her by the throat, leaving Connie frozen in fear. "Oh no you don't!" Jasper told her. Jasper gave a thoughtful expression as Pearl struggled in her grasp. Jasper's mouth slowly curled upwards into a cruel smile. "You know, I don't actually think that _you_ need to be alive." Jasper put her thumb to Pearl's gem and began to press down, preparing to crack it.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

As Jasper looked over to see who it was, a white boot connected with the Jasper's cheek, knocking the warrior Gem to the ground and forcing her to lose her grip around Pearl's neck.

Pearl fell to the ground, holding her neck where Jasper's hand had been.

"Hey Pearl?" A thick, purple arm reached down to her. "You miss me."

Pearl looked up and smiled. "Amethyst."

"Great, both of you are out." Jasper groaned before curling into a ball and rolling towards them at a rapid pace.

Amethyst quickly threw Pearl out of the way before letting herself get hit away by Jasper.

Jasper uncurled, staring at the two gems before her. "Look at you two. You know you can't win, why do you even try?"

Pearl and Amethyst each gave a nervous glance to one another, the exchange not going unnoticed by Jasper.

"So you two are going to try to fuse again?" Jasper concluded, giving them a look of disgust. "Let's see if you can last long enough." She said, pulling out her Gem Destabilizer. She ran at the Pearl, thrusting her weapon at the lower class gem.

Pearl stood up quickly, summoning a white, crystal-like spear to block the weapon. The two gems pushed against each other, Jasper using her other hand to punch Pearl in the stomach. Pearl stumbled backwards and dropped her weapon, allowing Jasper to try and attack once more. A crack sounded as Amethyst used a purple, spiked whip to catch Jasper's wrist. The short gem, in an act of tremendous strength, threw Jasper in the air, the orange gem curling into a ball once more and rocketed back down towards Amethyst.

"Not so fast!" Connie called as she jumped in front of Amethyst, using her bubble shield to block the attack. She looked back at Amethyst with a friendly smile. "Hey, I'm Connie; you must be this Amethyst I've been hearing about."

"Yep!" Amethyst answered, grabbing Connie's wrist and pulling the girl to the side as Jasper broke through the barrier, landing next to the duo in a cloud of smoke from the smashed floor. Amethyst pulled Connie away from the area and got to Pearl's side. "Hey P, you think we got her?"

A roar sounded and Jasper came flying out of the smoke at them, the trio holding their weapons to their enemy. As Jasper was about to land a hit, a large, flying gauntlet came flying at Jasper, knocking the warrior to the side.

Jasper shook off the pain and looked in the attacker's direction. "Alright, whoever did that is in _big_ trouble."

A foot slammed into Jasper's gem, sending the warrior into one of the ship's walls.

Connie let out a gasp. "Garnet!" She called happily as the fusion landed.

Garnet looked over to the girl with a grin. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Garnet asked.

"Connie!" Steven called happily, taking his sister into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you." He separated and looked at Connie with a serious expression. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine Steven." Connie assured him.

"Well isn't this touching?" The entire group turned to see Jasper get up. "But you forget that I'm still not out." The warrior pounded her fist into her palm.

Amethyst and Pearl growled at the powerful foe before looking at each other.

"Shall we?" Pearl asked with a smile.

Amethyst grinned. "You need to ask?"

Pearl took Amethyst's hand in hers and gave the shorter Gem a spin before their gems glowed and their forms became one. The light dimmed, revealing a grinning Opal.

"I've always preferred to fight together." Opal said with a confident grin.

"Opal?!" The twins called from behind her, eyes wide with wonder.

"You're a fusion?!" Connie asked.

Opal glanced behind her. "You know it." Opal answered with a confident smile.

" _Great_ , now there are two of you." Jasper groaned, earning Opal's attention.

"Steven, Connie, I need you two to go to the control room." Garnet told the twins. "Try to steer the ship back to Earth the best you can."

"How will we know where it is?" Steven asked.

"Or even _how_ to control this thing?" Connie added.

Garnet walked up and kissed Connie's forehead, a vision of the path coming to the girl's mind.

"Future Vision!" Steven exclaimed excitedly.

"Mmhm." Garnet told them. "Now go."

Connie nodded, taking Steven's hand and pulling him away.

Jasper prepared to give chase to the two, Opal stepping to the side to block the path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Opal asked. Noticing Jasper wearing a somewhat fearful expression, Opal chuckled. "What's wrong?" She taunted. "You scared?"

Jasper growled. "You wish, filthy war machine!" Jasper snapped, all fear fleeing from her. She looked at Garnet and Opal with a look of disgust. "Fusion is just a cheap war tactic to make weaklings like you stronger."

Garnet and Opal looked at each other and then back Jasper, the two fusions grinning confidently.

"Is that what you think?" Garnet asked.

"Well then, we have some work to do." Opal said. Opal gestured to herself. " _Opal_." She sang.

" _Garnet_." Garnet sang, indicating to herself as well.

" _Back together._ " The fusion duo sang. The two, back to back, pointed at Jasper. " _And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you because we're so much better,"_ The two sang, now pointing to themselves. _"and every part of us is saying "Go get 'er"._ "

Opal and Garnet began to circle around Jasper, all three preparing for the fight.

" _The four of us ain't gonna follow your rules,_ " Garnet sang as Jasper readied her Gem Destabilizer, the former summoning her shades over her eyes. " _come at me with out any of your fancy tools._ "

" _Let's go just us and you._ " Opal sang as Jasper began to charge at her. " _Let's go, each one of us is two._

" _Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able._ " Opal front flipped out of the orange Gem's path, Jasper punching forward and missing her target, creating a crater in the ground. " _Can't you see that our relationships are stable?_ "

Jasper tried once again to hit Opal, this time blocked by one of Garnet's gauntlets. " _I can see you hate the way we intermingle._ " Garnet sang, skillfully jumping over and ducking under a combo of Jasper's punches. Garnet landed in front of Jasper and held her finger up at the warrior. " _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single._ "

Jasper sneered and tried to hit Garnet again with her Gem Destabilizer, barely managing to notice an arrow coming at her. Jasper leaned back to avoid it, quickly getting smacked to the ground by Garnet.

" _You're not gonna stop what we've made together._ " Garnet sang, trying to punch Jasper again, the warrior rolling out of the way in time to avoid it.

Jasper tried once more to hit Garnet with the Gem Destabilizer, one of Opal's arrow flying into and hitting it with enough force to break it in half. " _We are gonna stay like this forever._ " Opal sang.

" _If you break us apart we'll just come back newer._ " Garnet sang as she jump kicked the shocked Jasper in the chest, landing in a battle stance. " _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are._ "

"I _am made o-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_ " Opal sang.

* * *

Steven opened the door to the control room "Hey Connie, do you here singing?" He asked as they walked in.

"Meh, I don't question it." Connie said, waving it off.

* * *

Opal dismissed her bow and summoned her whip. She quickly wrapped her whip around Jasper's fist, pulling her in before punching the warrior in the face. " _Lo-o-o-o-ove, Lo-o-o-o-ove, Lo-o-o-o-ove_."

Jasper stumbled back, coming forward and grabbing two of Opal's arms.

Noticing Garnet coming at her, Jasper used Opal as a bat, hitting Garnet away before throwing Opal as well.

Opal and Garnet stood up, still raring to go. Jasper growled at them before summoning her crash helmet and charging at them.

* * *

Connie stared at the ship's controls for a second. "Alright, I think all I have to do is..." Connie placed her hands inside of the control panel. "Oooooo." Connie quietly exclaimed as she took control of the ship, heading back to the temple.

* * *

" _Mm mm mm mm mm._ " Garnet hummed as she grabbed Jasper's helmet, throwing Jasper into the ground. Jasper, taking advantage of her position, grabbed Garnet's leg and did the same. Jasper looked to see a few of Opal's arrows coming flying at her, the former quickly rolling out of the way, the weapon sticking in the ground.

Jasper stood up, only for the arrows to explode and pick up a large cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Jasper, Garnet, and Opal found themselves in the ship's engine room, a massive hole in the ceiling above them.

" _This is who we are._ " Garnet was on the ground, her gloves in tatters and a crack running across her glasses.

" _This is who I am._ " Opal was next to Garnet, a few holes in her leggings and top.

" _And if you think you can stop us,_ " Garnet sang, gradually pulling herself up. " _Then you need to think again._ "

" _Because together I am a feeling,_ " Opal stood next to Garnet, visibly tired but still fighting on. " _And I will never end._ "

Jasper pulled herself to her feet, scrapes and bruises covering her body. Despite the damage, she grinned at the challenge before her, rushing towards them with complete certainty that she would be the one standing victorious.

" _And I won't let you hurt my planet,_ " Garnet sang, summoning her gauntlets.

Opal summoned her whip and spear. " _I won't let you hurt my friends._ "

" _Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able._ " Opal sang, leaping over Jasper's attack. " _Can't you see that our relationships are stable._ "

Opal used her whip to grab Jasper's leg from behind as the warrior reached Garnet, pulling the orange warrior away and tripping her.

" _I know you think we're not something you're afraid of._ " Garnet sang, facing the fallen Jasper.

Jasper stood up quickly, looking back and forth between her enemies.

" _'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of._ " Opal smiled cockily.

Jasper growled, curling into a ball and rolling at Opal, surrounded by a yellow aura.

" _But I am even more than the two of them._ " Opal leaped over the attack, only for Jasper to change directions and come back at her. " _Everything they care about is what I am._ " Opal leaped over Jasper once more, looking around as she began to roll around the room.

Jasper came flying at Garnet, the fusion grinning and grabbing Jasper's helmet with her gauntlets. " _I'm full of fury._ " Garnet threw Jasper to the ground, the latter making a small trail as she came to a stop.

Jasper opened her eyes to see Opal smiling down at her, the fusion putting her weapons together and aiming her bow at the warrior.

" _I'm out of_ _patience._ " Opal sang.

" _I am a conversation._ " Opal and Garnet sang together.

" _I am made,_ " Opal fired her arrow at Jasper, the latter shutting her eyes in preparation for what came next." _O-o-o-o-of_ _Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_ " Opal continued as she and Garnet fled the scene.

The arrow exploded, engulfing Jasper and the ship's engine room in its light.

" _And it's stronger than you._ " Garnet added as they ran on.

Garnet and Opal made it to the control room in time, seeing Connie panicking as she tried to get the broken control panel to work. Connie turned around at the sound of the door opening. "Garnet, Opal!" She cried happily.

Garnet's eyes widened as she noticed something very important, making her split back into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Where's Steven?!" Ruby asked immediately, grabbing Connie by the shoulders.

"What?!" Connie took a quick glance around the room. "He was here just a few minutes ago!" Connie informed the group.

"We need to find him, **now**!" Opal said, getting ready to leave the room.

Sapphire wore a terrified expression upon her face. "There isn't enough time." She squeaked, almost hoping that she wasn't heard.

Connie, hearing the comment, shut her eyes. "I'm sorry Steven." With that, she summoned her protective bubble, keeping the group safe and keeping Opal from leaving.

* * *

"Lapis?!" Steven called out as he ran through the ship's corridors in search of his friend. "Lapis?!"

"Steven?!" He heard a familiar voice call back.

"Lapis!" Steven cried excitedly, running in the direction of his friend's voice. As Lapis finally came into view, sitting in her cell with her face looking to the right, Steven tried to call out her name again, only to thrown about as the ship crashed.

Steven lied motionless on the ground, slowly opening his eyes to see Lapis doing the same. "Lap-"

The crashed ship exploded, leaving the beach covered in green fire and the ship's wreckage.

* * *

Lion came running onto the beach, sniffing a pile of rubble before using his roar to blast it away. Underneath, Connie, Opal, Ruby, and Sapphire stood inside of Connie's bubble. Connie dismissed her bubble immediately, scanning the beach frantically with a worried expression.

"Steven!" The young girl called out.

After a short pause, a pile of rubble began to shift.

"Steven?" Connie asked hopefully.

An arm shot out of the rubble, making Connie jump back, the whole group knowing who it was. Jasper emerged from the rubble, falling to her knees.

"This...isn't over... You two only won because you were fusions." Jasper said weakly. "If I had someone to fuse with I'd-"

Another pile of rubble began to shift, revealing a weakened Lapis Lazuli. When Lapis emerged, her eyes immediately fell upon the Crystal Gems. Her eyes widened, quickly becoming a hate-filled glare upon recognizing her captors. "Y-... _you_!"

"What the- L- Lapis?" Connie asked.

"Heh." Jasper chuckled.

Lapis looked over to Jasper and, seeing the warrior moving towards her, spread her water wings out and tried to flee.

"Come here brat!" Jasper said, grabbing Lapis out of air by her leg before dangling the water gem by her arm. "Ah don't fly off so soon." Jasper said with a smirk. Jasper held Lapis up to her face, the ocean Gem closing her eyes as Jasper looked at her with an almost maniacal look in her own. "Lapis listen, fuse with me!" Jasper told her with a grin.

Lapis opened her eyes, confused. "What?"

"How long did they keep you trapped on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper asked, dropping Lapis to the ground. "They're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you here and used you." Jasper scanned the group over, her malicious grin remaining. "And would you look at that, they didn't even care enough about your precious Steven to save him, protecting themselves and leaving him to die." Jasper said.

Lapis looked over at the group and realized that what Jasper had just said was true. They stayed safe during the explosion while _he_ was left to whatever fate the ship held for him as it was destroyed. At the thought, an untold fury began to build up within Lapis as her desire to see the four suffer became greater. Lapis clenched her fist and began to grind her teeth together. "Steven..." Lapis said quietly.

"Don't do it Lapis!" Connie begged, seeing the anger on Lapis' face. "Think about the planet! Think about the people! Th- think about Steven for heaven's sake!"

"Yes, think about your Steven, the one who saved and healed you when you were at your weakest, the one who loved you when you thought you were forgotten..." Jasper narrowed her cat-like eyes. "because I'll still let you keep your little _pet_ when all of this is over."

Lapis looked at Jasper hopefully.

"All you have to do is say yes," Jasper stretched her arm out to the water gem. "and he'll be all yours."

Lapis looked at the group of Gems in front of her with a hate-filled glare. She despised every single one of them; she hated the worthless planet they were trying to protect. The only one she did care about, the one she loved more than anything else that had ever come into her life, had been promised to her by Jasper...with his happiness, freedom, and life on the line, it was sadly an offer she couldn't refuse.

Lapis shut her eyes, making up her mind, and turned away from the Crystal Gems to Jasper with a solemn expression, praying that Steven could forgive her for what she was going to do.


	22. A Prisoner's Gamble

_**Author's note:** You know, I feel like you guys are going to be surprised by what's going to come, but you know, I've been foreshadowing this since the beginning of this odd fic._

* * *

 _A Prisoner's Gamble_

 _Five Earth days ago:_

Lapis sat alone in her cell, crying into her knees. A loud clank sounded and she looked up, finding Peridot staring down at her emotionlessly. Lapis tried her best to glare through her tears at the green gem.

It had been two Earth weeks since Lapis had been discovered trying to send a message to Earth. After Jasper and Peridot found out, they watched it and made her a prisoner once more.

"I'm _not_ talking." Lapis told Peridot sternly, the only thing Lapis had said in the time since her capture.

Lapis wasn't kidding. Ever since, Peridot had tried everything she could to get Lapis to talk. Trying to bribe her with promises of life, freedom, and respect, horrific torture the likes of which had been the end of many a gem, taking her hydrokinesis; it had been two weeks of hell, but Lapis wouldn't break.

"Trust me," Lapis looked up to see Jasper standing next to Peridot with a sick grin. "you will." Jasper walked into the room and sat in a chair across from Lapis. "Peridot, will you please give us some privacy?"

"Jasper, are you certain you ca-"

"Peridot!" Jasper snapped.

Peridot shrunk back, leaving the cell before Jasper could become further enraged.

A long silence dragged on between the two, Lapis giving Jasper a hate-filled glare while Jasper simply looked at her casually.

"Alright, what're you going to try that the peridot already hasn't?!" Lapis eventually snapped.

Jasper made no response.

"Are you going to make me some promise that I'll be able to go home? Or are you maybe going to crack me and tell me that the only way I'll live is if I tell you?"

Jasper still gave no response.

"Or you might eve-"

"Clearly you're not going to stop this pointless game." Jasper eventually said.

"Oh, so the behemoth speaks?" Lapis asked harshly.

"You best be respectful, lest we find out who this "Steven" is."

Lapis shut her mouth, her hatred for the gem across from her only growing.

Jasper smiled. "Good. You know, I'm actually quite surprised. You're tougher than I first thought. When we first found you making your little warning, I thought you would be spilling all the information you had in exchange for your worthless life." Jasper's eyes narrowed. "But you didn't. You stayed determined to protect this Steven, even after everything. He sure is important to you."

"What's the point of this?" Lapis asked.

"I'm getting the information we want." Jasper answered.

Lapis gave a hollow chuckle. "How exactly are you doing that?" Lapis asked.

Jasper simply shrugged. "Oh well, I guess you _don't_ want your friend's life."

Lapis flinched, Jasper gaining her full attention.

"Good." Jasper purred.

"What are you talking about?" Lapis asked her captor.

"I'm talking about your friend being spared." Jasper looked as Lapis' angry expression softened. "This Steven, she's important to you, yes?"

"He." Lapis corrected. Her eyes quickly moved from Jasper's, the blue gem hesitating before nodding sadly. "And yes."

"You care about his safety?"

Lapis nodded again.

"Well then," Jasper leaned forward. "I'm here to propose a bargain."

Lapis' expression hardened. "I'll never make a deal with the likes of you, not when _he's_ on the line!"

"Really?" Jasper's cat-like eyes narrowed. "Not even if I promise you his life?"

Lapis' face softened, an almost questioning look upon her face.

"So you _are_ interested?" Jasper asked with a malicious grin.

Lapis looked at Jasper hopefully, quickly hardening again before she shook her head furiously. "No, you'll hurt him! You'll make him into some sick experiment!" Lapis cried. "I won't let any-"

Jasper put her hand in the air. "If you do what we ask, I'll let you _and_ your precious Steven go."

Lapis was silenced. She couldn't detect any deceit in the gem across from her. Lapis turned her head away. "And what would you have me do?"

Jasper's grin widened. "Nothing much. All we want is your cooperation. You just need to give us the information we need and you and your Steven will be on you're merry way. You can take residents in one of Blue Diamond's colonies if you want and no one will be ever be the wiser."

Lapis hesitated. "You'll capture him either way, won't you?"

Jasper nodded.

"And if I tell you?" Lapis asked.

"You can do what you will with him."

Lapis sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what she should do.

"Come on," Jasper urged her. "Just say yes and he's all yours."

Lapis gave a sad sigh, bowing her head in defeat. "Alright, what do you need to know?"

* * *

Peridot looked up from her screen as Jasper walked out of the cell, the door sliding shut behind the warrior. "Did it work?"

"Yep." Jasper answered. "I couldn't get her to shut up."

Peridot gave a satisfied smile, but it quickly dropped into a frown "I still don't understand what compelled you to make that deal with Lazuli." Peridot said. "We could've easily found them on our own and then we would have _both_ halves to give to Yellow Diamond." Peridot explained, crossing her arms.

Jasper groaned and rolled her eyes. "You wanted the information quickly, I got it." Jasper barked. "If you don't like my methods, then don't complain to me about your problems." Jasper said.

Peridot growled, but was otherwise unaffected. "Well what if Yellow Diamond finds out, huh?" Peridot asked. "I bet you didn't think about _that_ when you made your deal, did you?"

Jasper grinned confidently. "She _isn't_ going to find out."

"I'm sure she'll notice _two_ missing traitors."

"One of which she doesn't even know exists." Jasper told her.

"What about Lazuli?" Peridot pressed on.

"That lousy group caught her before. We'll just say they shattered her during the mission, or you could tell her that the clusters caught her."

"And when they _magically_ pop up out of nowhere?" Peridot asked on.

"Like Blue Diamond will notice two gems out of their entire group."

Peridot turned away from Jasper. "I'm not going to be cracked for this if Yellow Diamond finds out."

"Duly noted." Jasper said, her smile dropping. "However," Jasper picked Peridot by her neck, making the green Gem flail around in panic. "if she _does_ find out, I'll know that _you_ were the one that blabbed about it...and if you _do_ tell her, then I won't be the only one they have to sweep off the floors." Jasper said, poking her finger at Peridot's gem. "Got it!?"

Peridot stared at Jasper, eyes wide with terror.

"Good." Jasper said, dropping the green gem. "Now, set a course for Earth."

* * *

 _Present time:_

A pink barrier cut off Lapis and Jasper, making the two gems take a step back in shock.

"What the-" Jasper said.

"No!" A voice called out as one of the piles of rubble shifted.

Lapis flinched at the voice. "Steven?"

The rubble fell, revealing an injured Steven to be under the pile. The hybrid had small scratches and bruises about him, but he looked to be okay.

Lapis gasped at the sight of Steven, her anger towards the Crystal Gems fading, relief washing over her at the knowledge that he was safe.

"Lapis!" Steven cried to his friend, struggling to keep his bubble shield up.

Jasper grinned and began to approach Steven. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Lapis' relief faded as quickly as it came, fear overshadowing everything else and making her block out the rest world around her. As Jasper go closer to Steven, Lapis began pounding on the barrier, trying to fight the knowledge that it would all be in vain. "Steven, get out of there!" Lapis called.

Steven looked and saw Jasper approaching. "Uh-oh." He tried to jump up, only to find his leg still trapped under the rubble. He looked at it in horror, trying in vain to pull his trapped limb from the pile. Steven saw a shadow cover him and looked up in time to see Jasper looming over him with a menacing grin.

The entire team ran up to the bubble as Jasper made it to Steven, the group raising their weapons towards the warrior.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lapis cried out, not willing to admit defeat, not when Steven's life was on the line.

Jasper grinned, grabbing Steven by the arm and pulling him from the rubble.

Sapphire's weapon grew sharper and frost began to form around her. "Jasper, you better choose your next move wisely!" Sapphire threatened the warrior, her usually calm demeanor gone.

Embers began to come off of Ruby as her gauntlet grew much larger, almost appearing to be larger than the gem herself. "Yea, or your ship won't be the only thing broken today!" She said, pounding the massive gauntlet against the ground, a quake felt from her power.

Jasper held Steven in the air and put her fist to his stomach, letting them all know she meant business. "No, you'd better choose _yours_ wisely because if you don't lower your weapons now, I'll shatter his sorry little gem faster than you can blink!"

The Crystal Gems growled at Jasper, not wanting to accept defeat, as Lapis fell to her knees, pounding against the barrier hopelessly.

"Do it!" Jasper commanded.

The Gems, one by one, reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"Good." Jasper smiled at the spectacle. "You see this?" Jasper asked. "This is what sacrifice has given you; this is what _your_ sacrifice has given you." Jasper told him. "Your allies' defeat. Your friends' doom. You've brought all of this because you thought you could save someone else," Jasper said, pointing at the ocean gem. " _her_." Jasper pulled Steven's face towards her. "Did you think that just because you kept her from fusing with me means that you've made some sort of difference?! Did you think that you mean anything?! You're just a mistake, a weak abomination who somehow stole the heart of this sorry little gem before you! Now, her and all of your allies will meet the same fate you will and you'll be hopeless to do anything!" Jasper cackled. "All you've done was drag them down with you."

Steven looked away from the group, knowing what Jasper was saying to be true. He was worthless, a burden, someone who could only drag others down with him...so why not do if again.

* * *

"The way your gems work, you can actually force the process."

* * *

Steven opened his eyes, excepting his fate. _All I need is a reason._ Steven looked at the group with a sad look. _And now I have one._

Lapis' worried expression became one of confusion as Steven gave a glare to Jasper. As Steven looked back to her, he gave Lapis a sweet smile...the same smile he had given her when she left Earth.

"Goodbye." Steven mouthed to his family, confusing them. Lapis could see something off in his eyes, they seemed almost defeated, but still seeming to hold onto some kind of desperate hope. His expression went solemn and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he did, his gem began to glow, the young boy sealed his fate.

"Wait..." Connie began, soon realizing what he was about to do. "Steven don't!" Connie cried, rushing toward the barrier.

It was too late. Steven's gem shined brightly as his body began to give a dim glow. Before long, his body became a large form of white light, Jasper letting go of it and backing away in fear. As Jasper backed away, six arms of light shot out from the body, grabbing Jasper's limbs, neck, and waist. Jasper gave a horrified yell before she was pulled her into it, the warrior's screams heard as it engulfed her form.

" **STEVEN**!" The entire group called to the hybrid as the light took Jasper within it and slowly began to grow, taking up any free space from within the bubble.

Lapis summoned her water wings and began to pound the bubble as hard as she could, the Gems raising their weapons and doing the same. As they pressed on, Jasper's screams died down.

A sound came from the mass, too quiet to understand, but powerful enough that it made the entire group freeze.

Lapis stared at the barrier. "S-...Steven?" Lapis called quietly.

Jasper's face slammed against the bubble, making the group jump back. The warrior, once filled with so much pride, was reduced to fear and pained contortion in a matter of minutes. " **Help me**!" Jasper begged. " **Please**." She knew they couldn't save her, her tone told them that she knew; there was nothing that could stop what was about to happen...and she could only blame herself for her coming torture.

A whip of light shot forth and wrapped around Jasper's neck. "You wanted to hurt them." A cruel, distorted voice spoke from mass, the voice's owner gently caressing Jasper's face with the end of its tentacle.

"I-I w-wasn't trying to do that!" Jasper lied, trying to hold onto some kind of hope of escaping her punishment. "I-I pr-promise. I-I-I-I was just following orders! I had to!"

" **Orders**?!" The whip tightened, Jasper wincing in pain. "You wanted to _kill_ them! You wanted to make them your _prisoners_!" The voice continued to accuse the warrior. A distorted laugh boomed from the light. "Well guess what?!" The voice sang, a cheerful madness about it. "You're _my_ prisoner now!" Two more tentacles grabbed Jasper's throat. "And I'm never letting you **go."** The light cackled as it dragged Jasper, screaming, back inside of it, only her gem visible as she was engulfed once more.

Soon, long strands of seaweed shot out of the deep and wrapped around the bubble, more and more following suit as they began to pull the temporary prison into the waters.

"No!" Lapis shouted, grabbing hold of it with her water wings. It was a miracle, but somehow she managed to stop it's trek into the waters. "Please stop!" Lapis begged. "I-I don't care what happens Steven! I don't care if I get broken! I don't want to lose you! I _won't_ lose you!" Lapis held on even tighter to the barrier. "Please let me in. I-I just want you to be safe."

The bubble began to grow as its prisoners did, cracks beginning to form in the barrier. As Lapis continued to plead for her friend to release himself, one of the long plants tasked with dragging the fusion into the depths came up to Lapis. She felt its presence, backing away slowly. It stood tall, Lapis looking at it fearfully. Lapis could only watch, frozen in fear, as the plant struck her hard with a loud crack, sending her flying back, pain shooting through her body as she was batted into the temple. Yet, the pain she felt as she hit the temple was nothing in comparison to the pain she felt in knowing she had just failed the first living thing that had even cared about her.

The last thing Lapis saw before she fell unconscious was the pink bubble and its two prisoners getting dragged into the waters she could once control.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** And so it begins...the rise of the stone of martyrs._


	23. Truth to the Tale

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px; text-align: center;"emThe Truth to the Tale/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Peridot sits in an airborne roaming eye with five rubies around her, looking fearfully at Amethyst, the purple gem holding her whip with it wrapped around the ship./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Amethyst grabbed higher on her whip, pulling against the ship. "You took away my trust," She grabs even higher, pulling the ship even lower. "you took away Opal," She pulled the ship even lower. "and now you want to take emher/em away." Amethyst got a good hold on her weapon, glaring at the yellow eye. "Well, you know, I think it's about damn time I take something important from you."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;""That emthing/em took away our strongbaby/strong!" Sapphire shouted to a shocked Pearl. Her anger only rose as she stood, ice beginning to form on the ground around her. "I don't just want that freak to be defeated, I want to see the emworthless/em gem on its nose strongcracked/strong!"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"The Crystal Gems stand, back to back, weapons ready for whatever horror they will be met with. There are buildings standing around them, most partially destroyed and in flames, the fires providing the only light in the pitch black night, only a sliver of the moon present in the dark, smoke-filled sky./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"A loud boom sounds in the distant, the ground shaking slightly. Another one sounds, louder and closer. Another comes, the force making small pieces of the towering buildings close fall. The Crystal Gems feel fear, but refuse to back down, keeping their footing as another, even more powerful quake comes. Hair peeks over the tops of the building, moving with boom. Soon, the shaking earth wasn't the problem anymore. With one last quake, a towering, shadowed figure begins to slowly come from behind the buildings, not even seeming to notice the group of gems. Yet, when its entire body had come into view, it took a look over to the Crystal Gems, the only visible features on it being its glowing eyes and the orange stripe on the gemstone on its nose/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"Lapis Lazuli sits by the seashore, staring at the ocean, eyes empty. She wears a long, blue dress, a navy blue diamond depicted on it, though the water gem had been thinking about changing it, given her lack of loyalty to the reason for the symbol. She wore no gloves, the only cloth present being the pink piece she always held in her left. Her dark blue hair was styled in a pixie cut, her bangs dropping over her shoulders. Her eyes, usually a beautiful shade of blue, were dim and cold. She, for the most part, was unfeeling, save the pain resting deep in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't think about it long or she would be forced into a fit of tears from which there was nothing that could help her except time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"She idly strokes the piece of cloth in her hand, waiting patiently as she looks deeply into the waves beating against the shore./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"You think you know their tales, the stories that I will tell. Well trust me you know nothing of how lives can become a hell./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"emstrongAuthor's note:/strong/emem And this is the final chapter of THoR…I'm not kidding. Don't worry, I've put the s/emem style="font-size: 14.4px;"equel out: Heart of Thorns. See you there!/em/p 


End file.
